Water to Your Fire
by LeFemmeChevalier
Summary: "You'll be given a full scholarship to Hollywood Arts and a substantial pay," Mr. West offered. "What do I need to do?" "You'll be hired as Jade's assistant for the remainder of high school. If you accept, the pay will be enough to get you through college." Cat sighed. "Where do I sign, again?" [Jade/Cat]
1. Chapter 1: West Side Story

**A/N: **My first attempt to publish anything. I'm not a fan of the show nor a 'shipper' of any fandom, but I do enjoy reading them and I also enjoy playing with the characters and making them do what I want *cue evil laugh*.

The characters are OOC and the plot is AU. Like I said, they're written according to how I want them to be written in the story.

**Disclaimer: **Victorious and its characters belong to where it legally belongs, i.e. not me.

**Chapter One:**

The man raised his head from the mountain of documents that he's currently reading when he heard some banging and crashes. Frowning, he slowly stood up and walked towards the commotion, hoping that it wasn't as bad as the last time.

He strutted along the long hallway, his footsteps getting faster and faster as he neared his destination. Finally, he stopped at the door at the end of the hallway, a beautifully carved door painted in black blocking his way.

But before he could open the door, it was flung open and a brunette figure stood in front of him. The woman - her faced streaked with tears - stood in shock for a few seconds before crumbling in front of him and sputtering words that are barely decipherable.

"S-sir... I w-want to resign... I-I c-can't-" she gulped a lungful of air before continuing, "can't do t-this anymore..."

Before he can give a response or even comfort the her, she ran, leaving him with a heavy feeling of sympathy and a mild case of migraine.

He exhaled, taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose.

_Not again..._ he thought. He stood there, composing himself before going inside.

Now calm, he walked inside the room, and his eyes are then assaulted again by its usual... _eccentricities_.

Inside is unlike the mansion it inhabits; the walls are not exactly painted nor glued on by wallpapers. Instead, dark woods are artfully put on the walls giving an illusion of being inside a dilapidated building. The floor is neither tiles nor wood, but made of stones done to resemble a dirty pathway that leads to something akin to a horror house.

The eccentricities didn't stop there. Instead of the usual walk-in closets and cabinets, there are trees. Everywhere. They are carved, chopped, and rooted in place to give an impression that trees sprouted from the inside of the room and died to be used as furnitures.

But the most impressive of all is the bed. The bed is made to look like a small, stunted sequoia that are carved inside to accommodate three sleeping people.

Truth to be told, he is immensely impressed by the work done on the room. It's like a fairy tale in its twisted form, with the villain hiding behind every dead trees waiting to pounce on the unsuspecting victim.

He would've been impressed, but he's worried instead.

"Jadelyn?" he called out, his hand still on the doorknob.

"In here, Daddy," a soft voice replied. He sighed in relief when he heard it, and he then walked towards the voice. When he reached the bed, he saw two figures huddled atop it. The smaller, blonde one is cuddled to the bigger one, and she's apparently singing some sort of lullaby. The bigger, raven-haired one has her eyes closed, as if absorbing the melody coming from the little singer.

He stopped and just looked, trying to gauge mood. As he looked on, it still astounds him how both of them looks so much like their mother. The only difference is that his older one managed to inherit his dark hair and blue-grey eyes while the younger one inherited everything from Suzanne.

"Emmy," he asked his younger, knowing that his older might not respond. "What happened?"

The singing stopped and the little blonde girl sat up, though her hand is still maintaining its contact with the older girl's hair. "Jadey had another panic attack, Daddy," she said, her voice full of worry.

His eyebrows furrowed at that. "How did it happened?"

"Well," she started, "Anna lit some scented candles for Jadey."

_Ah_, he thought. He needs to talk to Ms. Thompson about the extent of Jade's problem.

"I just came in on time. Jade was hysterical," the girl continues. "She shouted some mean things to Anna and then she threw a vase at her. Anna got scared and started crying."

"I felt bad for her and I wanted to comfort her, but Jadey is still panicking, so I went to her first and then told Anna to get away and bring the candle with her," the blonde finished with furrowed eyebrows.

He nodded. He then sat at the edge of the bed and smiled at the blonde. "Don't worry honey, I'll talk to Anna later," he promised. He knows how Emmy hates it when people around her get upset.

The little girl smiled her toothy smile. "Thanks, Daddy."

"Welcome, sweetie," he smiled, kissing her forehead. "Now, go back to your room and I'll take to Jade," he said, playfully ruffling her hair in the process.

The girl can't help but giggle, but then scrunched her eyebrows. "Why? She's still sad. I don't want to leave her."

"I know, sweetie," he reassured the little girl. "I won't get her mad, I promise. I just need to talk about things with her."

"But..."

A sound of rustling fabric was heard, and both of them turned and saw a wide-eyed Jade staring at them. Jade's eyes were soft and focused on her sister. "Emmy," she said, her voice carrying the usual monotone quality when she's in her 'mood', but without any malice behind it. "I'll be okay. Go to your room, Dad and I just need to talk."

Emmy thought for a few seconds before sighing and finally saying, "okay." She bent down and placed a kiss on her sister's hair, which made Jade's lips twitch a little in an attempt to smile. The blonde girl then jumped off the bed and skipped towards the door, closing it gently behind her.

The soft look faded from the pale girl's face, and her head flopped back to her pillow as she sighed tiredly. "I'm sorry," she whispered, addressing his father.

"Don't be. I know you didn't mean it."

"But I do!" she replied, her voice raising a little as she suddenly sat upright. "I mean... yes, I didn't mean to make her cry or throw that vase, but I really am frustrated about having to go through the same routine over and over again. The candle thing might've set me off, but I'm really _this_ close to losing it."

"Jade, we've talked about this," he reasoned, his gentle voice turned stern. "You need someone close to you. It is not a choice but a _necessity_."

"But I don't want a babysitter! People already think I'm crazy and some middle-aged woman following me all day every day is just validating their assumption."

"You are not crazy, Jadelyn, how many times do I have to tell you?" the man said sternly. "And I care about you, that why I'm doing this. You may think I'm punishing you, but I won't stop being a father just because you hate being followed around."

Blazing eyes met similar eyes as the girl glowered at his father. A few seconds went by and the girl finally soften her expression and just conveyed a defeated look.

"Urrgghh, fine! You win this round, old man," she conceded, rolling her eyes and huffing in frustrated defeat.

He couldn't help but chuckle at that. "I tell you what," he started, "how about we compromise?"

She raised an eyebrow at that. "Compromise how?" she asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"How about you tell me what kind of people I should be hiring for you?"

Jade rolled her eyes at his father's lame attempt to entice her into wanting to have another stranger follow her around. "How about hiring someone attractive? Like, supermodel types? Is that possible?"

"Jade..."

"Fine," she said, rolling her eyes. "I really don't care about qualifications. I just don't want someone old enough to be my mother."

"Ms. Thompson is just twenty-eight, Jade. She's too young to be your mother."

She closed her eyes and groaned in frustration. "I know she's still young, but I do go to school, Dad. And someone her age siting in my class with me is weird. So, so weird. I was the weirdest kid last year because of her, and that's saying something because I have a classmate who has a hair like Albert Einstein and a hygiene like a hobo."

"Alright," he chuckled, having momentary image of a classroom full of highschool kids with Ms. Thompson sitting in the middle. He'll admit that it was rather odd. "So, you want someone younger?"

"Yes. Or at least someone young enough to blend in with high school kids so I won't look like a weirdo."

"Okay, I'll do it," he agreed after a few seconds of pause, and Jade raised an eyebrow at her father's compliance. "But promise me that you'll be nice, okay?"

Jade shrugged, and his father raised an eyebrow at her. Truthfully, she would rather not have any babysitter ever again. But she's aware that she needs one, at least until she's 'cured'.

But that doesn't mean she'll _like_ having one, so she can't really be nice even if she tried.

"Jadelyn..."

"Yes! Yes, I'll try dad."

His father just nodded, not really expecting too much of a positive answer. "Do you feel alright, now?"

"Yeah, I feel fine now." She then winces when she remembered something. "I think I need to apologize to Anna."

"Yes. Yes, you do. C'mon, let's go break the news to her." He stood up up and offered his hand for Jade to take. Jade rolled her eyes, took the hand and stood up. They walked towards the door and into Mr. West's office to see the hopefully calm Anna.

* * *

"Then what happened?" Emmy asked, her voice eager for the story. They are at the music and arts room at the right wing of the West mansion. Emmy is sat at the piano supposedly practicing a piece, but her attention is at her big sister who is currently sporting overalls dirtied with splashes of paints.

"She stood up, walked close to me, and then choked me!" Jade re-tells. She then threw down her paintbrush, clutched her neck with her hands, and made choking sounds.

"You're such a liar, Jade," Emmy replied, rolling her eyes and tinkling some keys on the grand piano.

"Yeah? Well, you're a midget," Jade retorted. She bent down and picked up the brush. She reached for her wooded mixing plate and then squirted some colors before applying it to the canvass.

But the little girl is in a mood to be privy. "Jadeeeey... what really happened?" the blonde girl pouted, and Jade saw it in her mind's eye even though her focus is at her work and on how she could get the right shade of blood red.

"Okay!" she said when she looked up and saw that the little blonde is still pouting. "After I apologized, she said it's okay. She and Dad then talked about compensations and salary. She's going to work at dad's friend now, because he and Dad is really impressed with her résumé or something."

"Which friend?"

"Mr. Louis, the guy who owns some shipping lines. She's going to be a manager in his branch in San Diego."

"Oh. That's good for her. She's really nice."

"Yes, yes she is."

"And you were mean to her."

Jade huffed. "I wasn't being _purposely_ mean to her. You know I hate being followed around, and it's her job to follow me around. By that logic, I automatically don't like her. It's nothing personal, Em."

The blonde girl sighed. She doesn't like it when Jade is being mean to others. But Jade is her sister and she loves her, so she just try and make her behave whenever she could.

"Now, stop bothering me and start practicing your piece. Isn't your recital a week from now?"

The little girl stopped absentmindedly tinkling the keys and sighed. She then positioned herself and started playing the piece she's been practicing for two weeks now. While her hands are smoothly transitioning from keys to keys, she's aware that Jade is listening intently even though it seems like she's too immersed with her painting.

"What was that?" Jade asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Emmy abruptly stopped after hitting a particularly difficult part of the piece. Stopping in mid-play is not what captured Jade's attention, though. "I think you missed a few notes, Em."

Emmy sighed. "I'm having trouble with the middle part. It's too fast."

"Well, why don't you ask your tutor for help?"

"You scared her off, Jade. She quit three days ago."

Jade's face scrunched in confusion. "I did?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Jade. You threatened to cut off her hair."

A light of recognition flashed in Jade's eyes. "Ah! The redhead one?"

"Yes, the one who cried when you threw dirty water at her."

Jade shrugged and squirted some more paint in her mixing plate. "She ruined my sketch. You know I hate it when my paintings and sketches gets ruined by stupid people."

"She tripped and fell. It was an accident."

"Same difference."

Emmy sighed. "So yeah, she quits and there are no available tutor at the academy right now."

"There must be someone," Jade insists, her eyes not leaving the canvass as her paintbrush strokes gently at it. "And you just need help with the middle part anyway, so I'm sure they can spare someone adequate."

"Why not you?" Emmy asked absentmindedly, her eyes widening when she realized what she said.

A heavy pause. Jade's hand stopped midway, her lips set in a line. She then dropped her brush and her plate in a nearby bin to be cleaned and she started clearing up her space.

"J-Jade!" the blonde stuttered, feeling bad for saying what she said. Jade stopped, though her stance is a bit stiff.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. Please don't be mad," Emmy begged, getting teary-eyed due to the guilt of making her sister feel bad. She knows that the piano is a sore subject for her sister, and it took them a long time to make Jade comfortable for being near one let alone for hearing one being played.

The raven-haired girl sighed and relaxed her posture. Emmy took it as an invitation to hug her, and she did. Jade didn't reciprocate, but she didn't recoil, either. The blonde girl looked up and smile at her sister, and she dragged her towards the piano.

"I'll just practice and practice, Jadey. I'm sure I'll get it. Listen to me?"

The older girl just shrugged and crossed her arms in her chest, but Emmy knows that she'll listen since she didn't storm-out. She inwardly sighed in relief, and then stared playing, the soft tinkling melody creating different mood between the two sisters...

* * *

_"Mom?" she looked around, the smoke clouding her vision. The heat is getting to her, and she's panicking. She couldn't find her mom, but she's hearing the wailing of a baby._

_Suddenly, she heard coughing. She turned around and her tear-stricken face morphed into relief when she saw her mother beneath some debris. She tried to run towards her, but her mother's voice screeched for her to stop._

_"No!" Suzanne wailed, her voice painfully raspy because of the smoke accumulating in her lungs. "Don't come closer, Jade. Go get your sister and run away from here."_

_"But momma..."_

_"Jade, listen to momma," she repeated, trying to be calm in spite of the circumstance. "Go get your sister, and then run. Go to the forest hide there. Daddy will come and get you, okay?"_

_Jade is full-on crying now, but she followed her mother's instruction. She ran towards the crib and tried to ignore the heat. Panting, she scooped up the baby just like how her mother taught her and tried to hush the still crying baby. Her tears aren't stopping either, so she looked towards her mother for further guidance. She gasped when she saw that the flames are getting closer and closer to her mother._

_"Momma! Let's go!" She half-shouted, half-begged at her mother who is still laying unmoving at the floor._

_Suzanne looked up, and tried to convey all her emotion in a single smile. "Momma loves you, remember that. Take care of your sister and daddy."_

_"Momma..." Jade whined, her young mind now catching up to of her mother's predicament: she's stuck and Jade is too weak to help her._

_"Go!" Her mother shouted when the ceiling near Jade started collapsing. Self-preservation kicked in and the little girl ran towards the exit. She ran and ran, not stopping until she reached that spot of the West's private forest where they usually camp._

_Breathless, she almost collapsed beneath the large tree - where she and her mom used to lay in - and just lay there. But then she remembered little Emmy, so she carefully sat on the grass, while being mindful of the baby, and then slumped her back on the large tree trunk._

_After a while, the baby's crying finally stopped due her big sister's constant shushing. But Jade's tears didn't. It didn't stop even when the fire trucks started surrounding the mansion and hosing down the fire. It didn't stop even when a teary-eyed David West finally found his soot-covered daughters. It didn't stop even when they stayed at the presidential suite in one of the West hotels._

_It didn't stop even when they buried Suzanne West six-feet under the ground and it didn't stop every night for the past ten years._

* * *

Jade was startled awake, her breathing a bit ragged. Her hands, out of habit, sought out her cheeks and found the usual moisture. There're always tears every time she wakes up, but it has been a long time since she dreamt something so _vivid_. It's as if she relieved it all over again, and that's a bit unnerving for her.

She looked to her left and saw the embedded touchscreen on the inside of the tree trunk. The bed is done similar to a poster bed, but was given the illusion of being carved inside a large sequoia. Recently, she commissioned someone to install a touchscreen clock to her right side for convenience, and that clock says that it's five a.m in the morning.

Groaning, she fiddled with the alarm to turn it off; no need for any alarm when she's highly unlikely to get back to sleep.

Swinging her legs, her feet touched the floor and she got out of the bed. She went to her mini-fridge that looks - like all the furnitures - as if it was inside a smaller tree and got a water bottle. She chugged it all down in a handful of gulps and then chucked the empty bottle in the trash bin nearby.

She sighed, closing her eyes. Four hours from now, she's going to go back to school. The first day is not an official class day, so there's no real pressure. It's just that it's the first day of junior year, and the first two years that she's _not_ being babysat at.

She rolled her eyes at the thought. She's fully aware that it's not exactly 'babysitting', but it feels that way for a long time now.

And she hates it.

She hates every minute whenever she sees Joyce in her freshman year and Anna in her sophomore year. She hates the feeling of eyes on her; of not having freedom. She hates being reminded how vulnerable she can be.

Sighing again, she looked at the clock on the wall. Only fifteen minutes have passed and there's still three hours and forty-five minutes to waste. She then padded towards her bed, fetched her phone on her bedside table, and then texted the one person who could possibly entertain her.

**Me**: Hey, u awake?

Five minutes have passed before Jade's phone chimed.

**VEGetA:** yeah?

**Me:** I'm bored. Call me.

**VEGetA:** 2 early

**Me:** C'mon...

**VEGetA:** stp anoying ne

Jade chuckled at the misspellings; OC Vega must've been too sleepy to care about being a text message nazi.

**Me: **I'll call you

She didn't wait for a reply before pressing her speed dial and putting the phone in her ear. The ringing took too long before a grouchy voice answered.

"I's too earlyyyy..." the girl on the other side whined, her voice a little scratchy from sleep.

"C'mon Vega, don't you miss me?"

"Too early."

The raven-haired girl chuckled, amused at the grouchy girl. She then lightly cleared her throat before saying, "I had a dream."

There's a pause, then Jade heard some rustling and then soft footsteps.

"Is it back?" the half-Latina asked, her voiced more coherent now although still a bit raspy. Jade heard lots of clanging and tinkling and assumed that Tori moved the conversation to the kitchen. She can see in her minds's eye how Tori moves in the kitchen, presumably preparing some coffee to combat sleepiness.

"Yeah," she replied. She also got up and went to her little kitchen to prepare her own coffee. They're both gonna need it because she knows that Tori won't let her go until they talk.

"How bad was it?"

Jade frowned. "It's... vivid."

"...vivid how?" Jade can hear the frown in Tori's voice.

"Like relieving a memory."

There was another pause, and Jade is aware of how Tori is trying not to be overly concerned. She knows how sympathetic Tori can be, and Tori knows how she hates that.

But it has been a long time since Jade relieved that memory through dreams. It has been more than five year ago, so Tori is extra worried.

Jade can hear sighing and murmuring that's too low for her to pick up. She then heard a clearing of throat. "How are you feeling, now?" Tori asked as nonchalantly as possible.

"Not sleepy."

Tori chuckled at that. "Yeah, I can see that."

"You mean you can _hear_ that."

"Don't be a smartass," Tori scoffed playfully.

Jade smirked. The coffee maker dinged, and she poured herself a generous amount of coffee. She picked up the mug, inhaled the addictive aroma, and sipped.

"So," Tori continues, "You excited for later?"

"Excited for school? I'm not as deranged as you, nerd."

"Oh c'mon, don't you miss us hanging out?"

Jade hummed and sipped. "Whatever."

"That's the spirit," Tori sarcastically replied. "I need to organize a lot of things for Halloween, though. I'll be soooo busy," the half-Latina declared wistfully.

"It's the first week of September," Jade deadpanned. Sometimes, she can't really understand Tori. Then again, she can't really understand anyone who'll be willing to be class president just for the stress of it.

"Two months is a _short_ time to organize everything. You know how important Halloween is and I still need to set up a bunch of fundraising campaigns."

"Urghhh, you're such a nightmare to work with, aren't you?" Jade quipped, sipping at her mug.

Tori is so used to Jade's attitude that she just brushed it off and continued sharing the stuff and responsibilities that a class president is burdened with. Jade just listened and added a snarky comment here and there just to mess with the brunette's line of thought.

Then they talked about a lot of asinine things: Trina's disastrous attempt in simultaneously dating three different guys on the same day at the same restaurant; André's new, mystery girl he met on a nearby ocean park when a particularly vicious (or jealous) dolphin pushed him in the water; a rumor about Beck's fan club attempting to build something for him as a 'welcome back' gesture; and a girl's restraining order against Robbie (_technically_ it's Rex, but the court wouldn't believe Robbie's defense).

Two and a half hours later and they're both saying their goodbyes; Jade's has an inflection of "thank you" in hers that both she and Tori nonverbally acknowledges.

Jade got up from her seat and is about to take a shower when her phone chimed, again.

**VEGetA:** See you later! :)

**Me:** See ya nerd

* * *

"Watch where you're going, asshole!"

"Jade..."

"Oh, c'mon! It's a green light, you fucker!"

"Jade..."

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Go back to driving school, dumbass!"

"Jade!"

Jade whipped her scowling face towards her right. She saw her sister wearing a disapproving expression, mainly because her road rage is at full force.

It's not her fault that people are incapable of being a functioning human being. Okay, so she's not used to driving to early morning traffic. Ever since Jade started high school, she always have a chauffeur to drive her anywhere and everywhere she wants, so sue her for just getting used to L.A. traffic.

Ever since she started high school, a lot of her peers envy her for having a personal chauffeur and 'assistant'. Though it may seem cool to some, it is just another form of babysitting for her.

So when her father told her that he's going to need a full week to find a new 'candidate', she took advantage of the moment and asked if she can drive by herself for a full week. Mr. West is skeptical at first, but eventually gave in when she promised to drive Emmy to and from her school for a whole week. Her father agreed, knowing that she won't do anything stupid to endanger Emmy.

Well, if he can see her now...

"Hey! Did you just fucking cut me off, you motherfucker?!"

"Stop it, Jade!"

They eventually made it to Emmy's school without any more incident except for a couple of verbal abuses thrown at their way due to Jade's terrible temper. Unbuckling her seat, Emmy kissed Jade's cheek and told her to behave herself before getting out of the car.

Jade _really_ tried to behave, but her temper got the best of her again and she cussed a few more equally hot-tempered drivers before parking her car at Hollywood Arts.

But as soon as she got out of the car and slammed her door shut, her eyes were assaulted by the most intriguing and disturbing sight that immediately erased any trace of bad mood in her.

"What do you think?" a familiar, amused voice joined her, both of them basking in the strangeness that is in front of them.

In the middle of the parking lot is a life-size cut-off of _Beckett Oliver_ decorated with flowers.

At the foot of the cut-off picture lay some pictures, drawings, oil-paintings, caricatures, hair, and some artfully done posters dedicated to him. It is a disturbing sight mainly because if everyone didn't know any better, they would think that the boy _died_. But of course, the cut-off picture itself is under a wooden arc that says: "Welcome Beck".

"How long has that been there?" Jade asked, her amusement so strong that she's close to breaking into laughter.

"Just this morning, I guess?" Tori replied, giggling at the baffled expression of the students gathering around to observe the peculiar 'shrine'.

"How did he take it?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. He ran and hid in the janitor's closet."

"He's such a wussy."

"Yeah."

They stayed long enough to be entertained by some students who took out their phones and had their picture taken beside the shrine. And when André arrived and gawked at the shrine, they couldn't resist taking pictures themselves.

They struck the most ridiculous poses to show to Beck later. And after a few more ridiculous poses, the three of them went inside Hollywood Arts.

They walked towards their respective lockers to gather some things for their class. When done, Tori and André waved their goodbye to Jade and left her at her own locker. The pale girl is so busy looking for her biology book that she didn't see a figure creeping beside her.

"Hey..." a voice whispered and she jumped in surprise.

"What the- Beck!"

He made a shushing gesture before pushing her out of her locker and then putting his whole head _inside_ said locker. Puzzled, she looked around for any camera, thinking that she's being pranked. But then she saw a gaggle of girls walking towards their direction instead, and she instantly figured it out.

"Hey girls, you looking for Beck?"

The girls all looked at her, intrigued. It seems that they're all too excited to hear about Beck's whereabouts that _none_ of them got suspicious when the resident mean girl started talking to them.

"Well, I saw him go over there," Jade said, pointing at the opposite direction where Tori and André just disappeared into while making sure that she's hiding Beck behind her. She also made sure to school her face properly.

Convinced of Jade's good intention (or _acting_, as Jade calls it), they went to the direction she pointed.

"Thanks, Jade," Beck said after finally resurfacing from the locker.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Getting tired of being such a heartthrob?"

Beck sighed, rubbing his neck with his palm. "It's nice to have the attention, but it's kinda scary."

Jade scoffed. "Yeah. I'll be scared too if someone build a _shrine_ for me. It's a bit obsessive, serial killer-ish for my taste."

"You all saw that?" he asked, his eyebrow a bit furrowed.

"Dude, the students _and_ the faculty all saw it."

Beck chuckled uncomfortably and Jade just smirked at him, too amused at his predicament to really feel sorry for him. Beck is actually somewhat shy and a bit of a dork. But his shyness was mistaken for a mysterious allure instead. So, 'mystery' combined with good looks and he became the resident heartthrob.

The funny thing is, he _never_ even had a girlfriend before. Again, his 'unattainability' became a part of his supposed 'charm', and it made him more attractive to the girls of Hollywood Arts.

Jade doesn't get it.

"If you get a girlfriend, maybe they'll mellow down," she suggested, closing her locker after getting both biology and trigonometry books.

He quirked his eyebrow at the suggestion and his expression became contemplative. But then he shook his head and said, "Yeah, I don't think it'll happen."

"Why not?" she asked, confused.

"The person I like is not available at the moment."

"She dating anyone?" Jade asked. She didn't bother asking who it is because she didn't care. As long as it helps Beck from being mobbed daily, then the girl's identity doesn't matter to her.

"Nah. She's interested in someone else."

"...okay, Then date someone else."

"But I'm not interested in other girls."

Jade scoffed. "Do you have to _like_ them to date them? Just take some girl out on a few dates or something."

"Well," he drawled, slinging his backpack in one shoulder, "what's the point of taking someone out when you _don't_ like them? It should be special." He grinned a toothy grin, and Jade had a mental image of his fan girls screaming and fainting because of that smile.

She almost laughed at the mental image, but she just raised an eyebrow instead. "Fine, suit yourself, _lover boy_," she mocked and Beck laughed as the pale girl dragged him to their shared class.

* * *

"Ohhhh, this one dude! We look like rockstars!"

"You look gay there, André."

"Have you seen my new portable wood chipper that I'm planning to bring to school?"

"Why is it that someone built you a shrine? Why not me? I'm gorgeous!"

"Trina! Stop stealing my fries!"

"But I'm hungry! Stop being selfish!"

"Your voice literally hurts my ears. I think it's bleeding."

"Beck! Ninja Form Chameleon 3 o'clock!"

Beck dove under the table as soon as Robbie said those words. All of them rolled their eyes at that and just continued with comparing of silly pictures they took with the Beck cut-off (except Robbie who is hellbent on helping Beck and Trina who is glaring daggers at a smirking Jade as she whined about her lack of shrine). When the gaggle of excitable girls saw that Beck is missing from their table, they moved on to another place.

"Well, that was a close one," Beck commented, resurfacing from under the table.

"Oh no, the horror of being chased by attractive girls," Rex deadpanned, and everyone silently agreed with him.

"You know, if you could just date one of them, they'll eventually stop," Jade suggested.

"Nah, it'll encourage them more."

"What do you know, Gay-dré?" Rex commented, and it earned him a slap in the back of the head by André.

"Hey, André isn't gay. In fact, he was about to tell us about this girl he met," Tori said, wiggling her eyebrows at the blushing boy.

After a few minutes of teasing, André eventually spilled. "Her name is Melissa," he started, excitement evident in his voice. "I met her when I brought my nephew at the ocean park last week."

"Here," he said, picking up his phone and then showing a picture of the girl. She's a very pretty girl with dark expressive eyes, dark hair, and a petite figure. The picture is taken beside some sort of man-made lagoon and she's wearing a blue scuba suit.

"Awwww, she's cute."

"Nice one, dude!"

"She's wet."

"I'm prettier."

"Does she have a sister?"

"Does she have a thing for puppets?"

The gang fawned over the Melissa as André talked about how he will be seeing her again this Friday. When the school bell sounded, they all gathered their things and went to their respected classes.

When the bell sounded that signals the final class for the day, all of them went inside the one class that they all share. Tori and André sat in front row (the 'norks', as Jade calls them); Robbie and Trina in the middle row; Jade and Beck at the back row.

Fifteen minutes later and Mr. Sikowitz finally showed up through climbing in the window. Since it's the first day, he just let the class do mirror exercises for thirty minutes and they're all dismissed.

They all decided to meet for dinner later to properly catch up. Then they all went to their respective cars with the boys carpooling in André's car.

"What do you mean you're gone? You were just beside me five _minutes_ ago! Urghhh, Trina!"

Jade looked up from searching her bag for her car keys to Tori shouting at her phone. From what she could gather, it seems that Trina left Tori... _again_.

"I'm _so_ gonna tell on you!" the half-Latina shouted before ending the call. She then turned around and saw that Jade is still standing beside her car. She smiled sweetly, and Jade rolled her eyes and motioned for her to get in.

"Are you regretting not passing that driving exam now, Vega?" Jade taunted, enjoying the view of a pissed off Tori.

Tori huffed, obviously miffed. "Stop reminding me," she grumbled, fumbling with the seatbelt.

Jade rolled her eyes at Tori's clumsy attempt at reattaching the seatbelt. A pissed off Tori is an _even_ clumsier Tori, and that's saying something. When the fumbling didn't stop, Jade sighed and reached over the passenger side to fix the seatbelt herself. She heard a subtle hitch of breath, and now she's pretty sure that Tori is _really pissed_ if she couldn't be bothered to let someone help her with her clumsiness.

"We'll pick up Emmy first before I drop you off."

Tori said nothing and Jade just let it be.

A few minutes later and Tori started getting animated again. She babbled about some auditions that the committee are helping to organize for the winter theatrical play.

"...and apparently, Trina is banned from auditioning this year after the last winter musical."

"Why? I thought her musical got a lot of buzz."

"Yeah, for being a cautionary tale for prospective performers that excessive narcissism is dangerous."

Jade chuckled, remembering Trina's disastrous attempt at a one-woman musical. "You have to admit, her dedication to harmonize with herself is pretty impressive."

Tori chuckled. "Hey, remember the one where she re-enacted an emotional dialogue between the two protagonists all by herself?"

"Yeah, that is both entertaining and disturbing."

They continue to converse lightly, mostly about the upcoming auditions this year for the junior class, until they finally reached St. Michaels Academy. Jade saw Emmy sitting in the bench so she didn't bother parking and just honked.

"Ow! Vega!" Jade cried, a bit startled when Tori suddenly punched her in the arm.

"Did you seriously just honked at your sister?" Tori hissed. "Go get her, you ass!"

"She's right there! She can see us!"

"Go!"

Jade groaned on protest but nonetheless gotten out the car before Tori literally kick her out. She slammed the door hard, smirked when Tori jumped at the noise, and walked towards the bench. When she's a foot away, she noticed that Emmy is immersed in yet another novel.

"You do know that that book glorifies prostitution?"

"Hey Jade," Emmy greeted, not taking her eyes off the book.

Jade sat beside the blonde and continues with her quip. "I mean, a love story between a hooker and a rich client? Talk about unrealistic life expectation for the next generation of hookers and professional escorts."

Emmy just sighed and closed her copy of Pretty Women. She looked at her sister with the patented West eyebrow raise.

Jade raised her hands in mock surrender. "Just sayin'," she reasoned with a smirk.

"Whatever," Emmy huffed, haphazardly throwing the paperback inside her backpack. Jade inwardly laughed at her sister's reaction. Between the two of them, Emerald West is the calm and rational one. But when you insulted her literary choices, the 'Jade West' in her comes out to play.

"C'mon midget, Vega is waiting at the car. I want to get there before she got too comfortable with the radio.

* * *

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay here?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Are you really sure? I can stay here if you want, we could just hangout and watch some Barney or-"

"Jade!" Emmy shouted, looking indignant.

"What? You like Dora better?" Jade asked, her eyes wide with mock innocence.

"Just go, please. It's not like I'll be all alone here. Anton and Louisa is gonna be here with me, anyways."

"Fine. But no party, okay? If I ever catch you chugging beers or taking body shots when I get home..."

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Emmy questioned, her face showing disbelief.

"Yes, I'm serious."

"I'm ten, Jade."

"I had my first beer when I was ten."

"Well, I'm not you."

"Well, thank god for that. Because if you're anything like me at ten years old, I'll probably lock you up in the basement before leaving you and-"

"Jadeyyy..." Emmy whined, getting annoyed at Jade's sarcastic overprotectiveness.

"Okay, okay!" Jade smirked, raising her hands in mock surrender. She picked up her bag and rummaged for her car keys. "I'll call every hour, and you better pick up."

"Fine."

Jade ruffled her sister's hair, which earned a delighted giggle from the blonde. She doesn't get how the blonde could giggle whenever she or her dad messes with her hair. If it was her, she'll throw a fit.

"I'll be back by nine. Remember the rules, midget."

"Go already," Emmy whined, rolling her eyes before kissing her sister in the cheek. She then turned around and walked to her room to start on her homework.

The drive to that new Italian bistro is uneventful, and Jade's car is already pulling over at the nearby parking space after ten minutes. She killed the engine and then whipped out her phone to send a couple of texts.

**Me:** I'm hir outside d bistro, is any1 inside yet?

She sent it to all four numbers; she didn't bother with Trina seeing that she's with Tori anyways. A few seconds later and her phone chimed twice.

**Becky:** Just got insyd. Robbie nd André r wid me.

_Of course_, she thought. The boys probably carpooled again in André's car to save money for that new PS4 console. She then clicked on Tori's message and chuckled at the content.

**VEGetA:** Still at home because Trina is STILL DOING HER HAIR. :|

**Me:** I told u 2 shave it all off wen she was asleep at my couch last Fri

**VEGetA:** I'm regretting it now :| She's done, we're going outside now. See you!

**Me: **Yeah, yeah. Hurry up

Jade opened the car door and stepped outside the parking lot, double-checking her bag in case she forgot something in her car. When everything checks out, she slammed her door shut and strutted on pavement towards the bistro's entrance.

"Good evening, ma'am," a girl in a waitress uniform greeted her. She started curling up her lips in her usual attempt of a smile reserved for strangers, but then she saw the boys seated at a circular table on the far right. She walked over to them and plopped herself to a chair beside Beck, but not without hearing a snippet of their conversation.

"...and then she shouted something about having a restraining order. But that's unfair! I mean, Rex is the one who told them last time about getting it on with each other and then filming it to be sold on 'Girls Gone Wild'."

"Hey Jade," André greeted with a nod and an amused expression on his face. Beck just nodded her way, seemingly distracted with Robbie's adventures with the Northridge girls.

"Then this one girl, the one with the blonde hair and copper highlight thingy at the end of her hair, jumped on me and started beating me with a foam finger. And no one stopped her! They all cheered for her! Then they all threw soda cans at me when I started running to my gran-gran."

"How many were they?" Beck asked, looking sympathetic at Robbie.

"Six? Or maybe just three. I got dizzy after five minutes of being pummeled to death by that foam finger that I could be seeing double."

"What did you tell them before all that?" Jade asked, expecting something mundane and totally innocent from the awkward boy. She knows that she should be sorry to the poor guy and his bad luck with girls, but she's not. She thinks his situation is pathetic; more pathetic than Beck's.

_At least he left that stupid puppet at home,_ she thought.

"I just told them 'hi' and commented about the weather," Robbie whined, looking as dejected as a kicked puppy.

"C'mon man, let's drown your girl sorrows and physical torments with a big bowl of spaghetti and some root beer float," André declared after a few seconds of Robbie's self-pity. He patted his back with a bit of a force, the awkward boy coughing at the force and his glasses almost flew across the table.

"Yeah, dude. Tori and Trina is probably close now. And here they are," Beck said when his dark eyes flitted towards the bistro's entrance, capturing his attention as Robbie adjusts his glasses. Beck waved the two girls over and they both sat with Tori besides Jade and Trina besides André.

"Hey guys," Trina greeted with a smile, and Tori huffed and rolled her eyes in annoyance at her sister before greeting the gang. The older sister then nonchalantly picked up the menu and scanned the items. "Is the food any good here?" Trina asked.

"Yeah. Melissa recommended this place. I think her uncle owns it or something."

"Ohhh, do we get a discount?"

"Trina!"

"What? That's a legitimate question," the older Vega defended, shrugging and looking at the menu again.

"It actually is a legitimate question," Jade agreed, earning her a glare from the still annoyed half-Latina. Tori just huffed again and picked up the menu while mumbling some presumably obscenities under her breath.

A waiter came to take their orders a few minutes later. After jutting it down on a little notebook, he politely told them that the food will be out in ten minutes. He then excused himself, but not before throwing a wary glance at the smiling Trina who were flirting heavily at him.

She winked seductively at the waiter, and he answered it with a sort of half-hearted smile before scurrying to the kitchen.

"I think you scared him," Robbie noticed, furrowing his eyebrow at the smirking girl.

"Or maybe he's just too overwhelmed with my gorgeousness that he forgot how to act properly," Trina confidently stated.

"Or," André started, "maybe you scared him."

Their waiting is filled with André and Trina bickering about the subtlety of flirting and how Trina is terrible at it. The girl is insistent about how being overly aggressive is a good thing and André is contradicting every points she makes.

"It isn't always, though. Mostly, it's just scary for us."

"Is it? Are you seriously gonna tell me that you'll run away from a hot girl when she's throwing herself at you?"

"Well, probably not. But I will run away if a _Katrina Vega_ is throwing herself at me."

The whole table guffawed at that and Trina looked mortified. But before she could give a vicious retort, the first batch of their orders came. Robbie and André both ordered meatball spaghetti, Beck ordered carbonara, and Trina ordered sun dried tomato pesto. The waiter told them that the rest of the orders will be out, and it didn't escape the gang's attention on how the waiter is different this time. André gave Trina a see-what-happened-to-your-flirting-buddy look and the girl just flipped him off.

Suddenly, Jade's phone vibrated from her pocket. She took it out and saw her father calling her. Frowning, she started to stand up, planning to answer her phone outside for privacy's sake when a body collided into her.

She heard a couple of gasps and clattering of some sort and she tried to back away, a glare set at ready and a couple of insults at the tip of her tongue. But that was obviously a mistake; because as soon as she took a step back, she stepped on something slippery and she, well, _slipped_.

In a last-second desperate attempt to salvage herself from pain and indignity, her hand flailed in front of her to seek something to hold onto to balance herself. But that was another mistake; she managed to catch the shirt of the person she collided with and accidentally pulled, taking said person with her on the ground.

_Thud!_

Jade is painfully aware of being crushed; her chest felt constricted by the unexpected weight on top of her. Groaning, Jade tried to stand when she felt something slippery and warm at her back and her hair. Raising her head, she felt it with her free hand and she raised it on front of her face.

Her breath hitched at what she saw.

It was pasta. More specifically, it was the shrimp fettuccine in tomato sauce that she _ordered_.

Their server not only bumped into her, but he also managed to drop their order, make her slip on said order, and then crash on top of her with said order now all over her back and her hair.

She opened her eyes, a deathly glare now permanently set in place and ready to lash out, but her still blurry vision only registered red and brown before it focuses on a pair of frightened doe eyes.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Cat is Out of the Bag

**A/N: **Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews.

**Disclaimer: **Victorious and its characters belong to where it legally belongs, i.e. not me.

**Chapter Two:**

_Splash!_

A body emerged from the lagoon, her scuba suit is shiny due the sun's reflective gaze. She sat on the edge, took off her swim cap, and wrung her dripping red hair to rid of excess water. After a few minutes of just staring and giggling at the dolphins playing in the lagoon, the sun was suddenly blocked by a shadow from behind her. She turned around, looked up, and smile at the figure holding out a towel for her to take.

"Thanks," the redhead chirped, toweling her face and her hair.

"How are the kids?" the figure asked, crouching beside her.

"Jonah seems a little down today," she answered, glancing at the unenthusiastic dolphin at the far end of the lagoon. "He didn't play with me as much as Heidi did."

"Maybe it's a mood thing? Papa and I checked them this morning and they're fine."

"You sure?" the redhead asked, looking at the other girl with obvious worry in her doe eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure," the brunette insisted, and then chuckled when she heard a loud sigh.

"Now," the brunette continues, "how about _you_? You feeling okay now?"

"I dunno..." the redhead tried to shrugged her slumped shoulder.

"Cat..."

"Melissa..."

"C'mere." Melissa offered herself for a hug, and the other girl easily complied. Cat _loves_ hugging, especially when she's getting it from friends and her grandma. But this time, the girl needs it to be comforting, especially with the disaster that is last night.

"It's _so_ embarrassing..." Cat whined, her voice muffled by the hug.

"Yeah, I know. But at least you weren't fired, right?"

"Yeah..." Cat whispered, burying herself to Melissa. Last night is the most memorable night of her life, and that's saying something seeing that she was constantly and regularly being followed by the most bizarre events ever since she's a child.

The worst part is that she wasn't expecting something like that to happen, _especially_ at work. She's _always_ careful around the customers, always giving them smiles and being an overall happy person. But then it happened, and she's still reeling from the humiliation.

**[Flashback]**

"Get off of me!" the girl below her screeched, and she jumped off - too fast for her liking - and scrambled to help the pale girl while spouting a string of apologies.

The pale girl slapped her hands off, and glared at her with such an intensity that she visibly recoiled. The people on the table all jumped up - except one girl who is busy eating her pesto - and helped the fuming girl. The pretty boy carefully helped the girl on her feet while the tanned girl tried to get rid of the pasta and tomato sauce at the pale girl's back.

All of these are happening and the pale girl has _yet_ to take her eyes off of Cat. Her blue-grey eyes are set in making the redhead feel ashamed and humiliated, even though she's _not_ the one covered in pasta.

"What the hell are you looking at?!" the pale girl barked and the redhead was startled, unaware that she's just standing frozen on the spot and staring like a deer caught in headlights. "What? Are you planning on dumping a lasagna at me now?" the girl raised an eyebrow and laughed cruelly, sending chills on Cat's spine. She felt the eyes and heard the murmurings of the other patrons as the pale girl continues, "you stupid, incompetent, idiotic..."

The list of all that is Catarina Valentine - according to the pale girl - goes on, and the redhead is on the verge of crying when the manager finally approached. Seeing Cat's state, he sent her to the kitchen with an order to stay there and wait for him while he sort things out. She nodded, bowed ridiculously low at the distressed group - she was slightly curious at the seated girl who's still eating and texting without a care - and scurried off.

Most staff gravitated towards her as soon as she stepped inside the kitchen. Dianne, one of the main chefs, abandoned her post just to check up on her.

"You okay, Hun?" she asked, already aware of the commotion that happened. The woman put her hands on her, and the redhead is suddenly aware of how her hands were trembling and how she was taking short breaths. Dianne stood up and fetch a glass of water for her, and Cat thirstily gulp it all down.

"I'm okay, really," Cat insisted, worried that Dianne might get in trouble for abandoning her work just for her. Dianne gave her a hug, told her that it'll be alright, and then went back to her post. Some other staff tried to comfort her, but she told them - with a forceful cheery smile that could convince even the most hateful person - not to worry and just focus on their work.

She sat on a bench at the back and waited, anxious at what is happening right now and what will happen later. While sitting, she involuntary recalled the events earlier and the blazing eyes fixed on her coupled with hurtful insults thrown her way.

She wasn't born yesterday and she's aware how people can be mean. But for some reason, that kind of hateful glare is so profound that she felt like she was on trial for _murdering_ hundreds of babies. And she _loves_ babies, and the angry girl almost made her burst to tears for killing hypothetical babies that she loves.

After twenty minutes of being alone with her thoughts (she's now on trial for hypothetically murdering kittens and puppies; it horrified her because some of those hypothetical creatures are _pregnant_ with hypothetical babies), the manager went inside the kitchen and gestured for Cat to follow him.

Thinking how murder trials can be so exhausting, she stood up and followed, feeling all the eyes on her as she timidly walked behind her boss. Outside, she felt a bit apprehensive at seeing the group again, especially the angry girl. But when she noticed the empty table, she was slightly relieved; that girl was scary.

"Sit," she heard the manager say, and she was surprised when she realized that they're already inside the office.

_Whoa_, Cat thought. _Did we teleport?_

"Cat..." the manager repeated, and Cat complied, not wanting to further incite her boss' incoming wrath.

"Tell me what happened."

Cat then relayed to him as much as she could remember: how she was walking to the table to serve an order when the angry girl suddenly stood up; how it startled her, her hold to the tray slipped and the plates fell on the ground; how the girl stepped backward and slipped on the fallen pasta, accidentally pulling Cat with her; how she fell on top of the girl; how she tried to help but the girl angrily refused.

The manager just kept quiet all throughout the redhead's re-telling, his face showing neither anger nor annoyance. When Cat is done, he removed his glassed and sighed.

"Cat... You're one of my best staff here. I was skeptical at first because Mr. Giovanni basically _forced_ me to hire you, but you made yourself one of the best here all by yourself."

Cat smiled at that, remembering how Melissa's uncle reassured her that she'll be hired to work at the newly-opened Hollywood branch of his famous Italian bistro.

"But saying that, I _can't_ just let this go. No, I won't fire you," he immediately added when he saw Cat opening her mouth in protest. Cat immediately closed her mouth and swallowed her words, and then tried to listen for the incoming punishment.

"...what I'm gonna do is to suspend you for five nights starting now. You're allowed to work in the morning and until twelve o'clock at noon _only_. That's it. Can you do that?"

Cat gulped at that, but nodded anyways. She knows that she'll be missing a lot seeing that she's not allowed to work during the busy hours. In Giovanni's, every staff members are aware of the unofficial additional pay given to the night shifters, including her.

"Can you do that?" the manager asked, firmly this time when he noticed how Cat is spacing out on him. Again.

"Y-Yes," she stuttered, wincing at her own voice. She cleared her throat before repeating herself. "Yes. I can do that, sir." She tried to smile her usual cheery smile, but she know that she's beeing transparent when the manager tried to smile reassuringly at her.

"Don't worry, Cat. The next time you work at the night shift again, it'll be Saturday."

Despite her worry, she smiled at the thought. Saturday and Friday are the busiest nights, so at least she'll earn a bigger paycheck after her suspension is done.

"You can go now," he dismissed.

Cat stood up and was about to walk toward the door when she suddenly stopped. She turned to face the manager - who started riffling through paper works - and quietly said a "thank you for not firing me" before heading to the door and to the outside.

**[End of flashback]**

"How about you and I go to ice cream afterwards?" she heard a far-away voice, and she was jolted from her musings. She almost forgot that she's now at the Dolphin Sanctuary where she's doing some volunteer work on behalf of her grandma.

Then she registered the words.

"Did you say ice cream?" the redhead exclaimed, surfacing from the hug and bouncing excitedly at the prospect of having some frozen delights.

Melissa chuckled, her dark eyes twinkling. "Yes, so go change and we'll go to the Freezy Dairy for some. My treat."

"Yay!" Cat cheered before jumping and jogging to the locker room inside, careful not to slip. She suddenly remembered _how_ the angry girl slipped, and she internally cringed.

_I forgot to apologize to her_, she thought while peeling off the scuba suit. She jumped to the shower and vigorously scrubbed herself with strawberry-scented wash and topped it with strawberry-scented shampoo and conditioner. As much as she loves Jonah and Heidi, she hates smelling like fish, so she made sure that her shower things are all strong-scented.

Half an hour later - ice cream makes her go faster - they are now seated at Melissa's car, belting to old Mariah Carey hits while cruising on a Hollywood road.

Ten minutes later and Cat is now happily licking two scoops of chocolate and pistachio while listening to Melissa's story about the new guy she's been seeing.

"He asked me out on another date on Friday this week," she said, grinning madly at her blueberry yogurt.

"Hmmm... so are you official now?"

"Not yet. I think he's planning to ask me on Friday."

Cat smiled, seeing how her friend blush and giggle excitedly at the thought of seeing this André dude. Melissa told her about how she met him and she guffawed every time: Jonah was feeling neglected because of the tourists, and when Melissa forgot throwing him his fish in favor of talking to André, he jumped and startled the poor guy into the cold water.

It was all good, she re-tells, because they actually bonded over music and malicious sea creatures. Then they were exchanging numbers, and Melissa has been giddy ever since.

"Soooo... What about you?" the brunette asked, scooping some yogurt.

"Me?" Cat asked, her head tilted in confusion.

"Yes, you. Have you started dating anyone, yet?"

Cat busied herself with her ice cream for a few seconds before replying with a no.

"Why not? Don't tell me you're still _not_ over Chris?" Melissa rolled her eyes at that; she _hates_ the guy with a passion.

Cat giggled. "No, silly. I just have no time. I'm busy with work."

"How about that girl you met last week? What was it again? Melanie?"

Cat blushed at the memory of the tall, busty girl and bit into her ice cream. "She's nothing, Izzy. Besides, a night hardly counts for dating."

"Aha!" the brunette exclaimed and Cat jumped, wide-eyed. "So there really _is_ a 'night' that you've been a denying every time I ask you," Melissa stated, looking smug when Cat sputtered and cursed herself for that slip of tongue.

"It's not that kind of night, you _perv_," Cat exclaimed in a high voice, her face and neck is turning bright red. "It was just... you know... making out in the back seat of her car," she mumbled the last part, concentrating firmly on her ice cream And avoiding eye contact.

The brunette quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "Who knew that my little Kitty Cat is such a tigress," she quips with an eyebrow wiggle, and she ducks when the redhead half-heartedly threw the ice cream cone at her.

* * *

"Nona! I'm home!" Cat called as soon as she got home, putting the house keys on a side table neer the door. After Freezy Dairy, she and Melissa killed some time by going around the mall until it closes around nine. It was an hour earlier than she's suppose to come home, but she can deal with it if ever her grandma ask about it.

"Nona?" she called again, softer this time in case her grandma is already asleep. Already free from her shoes, she tiptoed to the kitchen to get some cold milk from the fridge. Taking little sips, she padded towards the room on the right side of the apartment.

When she opened the door, she heard her grandma's snore before she saw her dozing off. Wanting to make sure (she's wary about the story of how a conniving fox ate some grandma and pretended to be her to eat the granddaughter), she came closer and stood beside the bed. The streetlight that's directly on the window gave enough light for Cat to scrutinize her grandma's face.

She breathed in relief when she saw familiar features: the crinkly eyes, the nose that's quiet similar to hers, the mouth, the forehead with visible lines, the space on between the eyebrows where there's a permanent crinkle, and the white roots beneath the artificially-colored hair.

Cat smiled adoringly at the woman who practically raised her from infancy. She put her milk on the side table, bent a little bit, and planted a kiss on the woman's forehead. Her grandma didn't wake up, but there's a subtle shifting in her face that indicates a slight disturbance, though nothing more than that. Not wanting to disturb her any longer, the redhead picked up her milk, tiptoed towards the door, and closed it as softly and as silently as she could.

She went back to the kitchen and finished her milk, all the while contemplating her and her grandma's situation.

The money from the pension is not enough to sustain her education, so against her grandma's wishes, she started using all her free time to work at the end of her freshman year. It sort of affected her education in a way, but she'll take it rather than not being at school at all.

It was all good, but then the idea of college started looming in and she and her grandma started having arguments about it. She doesn't want to go, but her grandma wants her to _at least_ experience college. After a lot of crying on both sides, Cat finally agreed to try.

Since then, she started saving up money by working as much as she could, especially during summer. It resulted in lack of social life, but she wasn't complaining; working actually raised her self-awareness and her grasp of the real world. So whenever someone commented on how she can be random, spacey, and too optimistic for her own good, she can smile at them and be reassured that she knew life better.

Rinsing the now empty glass and and putting it back from where she got it, she went to her room. She made a quick trip to the bathroom for a quick wash, took off her frilly pink dress and accompanying undergarments, and dropped on her bed thoroughly exhausted. The trip to the mall with Melissa is _always_ as exhausting as a full night shift at the bistro, so she's all ready to drift off.

About to doze off and on her way to dreamland, she heard her phone chimed twice, but she ignored it. Her consciousness is already making her ride Felix the flying horse and they're on their way to save a grumpy Snow White on top of a giant tree while the princess throws insults at them that burns like acid.

_Tomorrow..._ she grumbled when her phone chimed again, because she and Felix is now facing a two-headed, pasta-breathing, and tomato-scented dragon with a penchant for making the ground slippery with its tasty brand of viciousness.

* * *

"Are you _sure_ this'll work?"

"I'm _positive_, Kitty Cat. It's easy money if you're a patient person with an impressive amount of musical talent. Since I am neither, I can't take it. But you'll be _perfect_."

"I don't know..." Cat says, unsure of what she got herself into. She knows she can sing amazingly and that she's a decent pianist, but she's not sure if she can pass along her knowledge to the future generation. Her singing just comes naturally to her, and she learned the technical stuff (like proper breathing) from reading and watching YouTube videos. She also never took conventional piano lessons; all she knows about piano, she learned from her grandma, from reading, and from observing.

She's practically self-taught, so she doesn't exactly know how to make lesson plans or to follow lesson plans that are set by other people. And that is what she exactly replied to the brunette this morning when she finally opened her phone to find three excited text messages.

"Cat." Melissa turned and faced her, grasping her shoulder with both hands. "You can do this. Just think, if you get this gig, you'll get paid the amount of your night shifts for only two hours. And if you get two or three student a day? Imagine how much money that'll be."

And Cat imagined it, and she can't help but get excited. She may not be that great at math, but she knows how much money she could earn from this.

Cat took a big breath, looked nervously at the supportive brunette at her side, and pushed the door to the Music and Arts Academy. She got inside, brunette in tow, and went to the reception area.

"Good morning, we have an appointment with Mr. West at one. The name is Melissa Giovanni-McKay."

_Wow, she's good_, Cat thought when Melissa smoothly conversed with the receptionist. She answered a few questions with an easy smile and gracious disposition. A few minutes went by and they're now being ushered at Mr. West's office.

The receptionist - a blonde woman named Joyce - knocked on the huge mahogany door before opening it carefully and gesturing the two inside. As the door closed, a baritone voice told them to sit down on a leather sofa situated in front of a huge office desk.

"So... who's gonna be the recruited tutor?" Mr. West asked as he leaned forward slightly on his forearm with an expectant smile at both of them. He is a pale man, not unnaturally so, but you can clearly see that he is someone incapable of tanning. His dark hair probably made his skin more noticeably fairer. His eyes, although smiling and _seemingly_ friendly, sent an nagging feeling that Cat is unable to pinpoint.

"It's actually my friend here, Mr. West," Melissa started when she felt that Cat won't say anything, still trapped in her thoughts. "She's an exceptional singer and can play the piano really well."

"Really?" the man asked, with an eyebrow raise. The eyebrow movement sent another alarm in Cat's brain, and it somehow made her think of horrible, dead babies. "How about a demonstration, Ms...?"

"V-Valentine!" she sputtered after being jabbed hard by Melissa's elbow. The brunette is looking at her as if saying how weird she's acting to a potential new employer. And she has a right to question Cat, seeing that it was her Dad and Papa's recommendation that got them here.

Also, she'd never acted this timid in front of someone she wanted to impress especially during an interview. But there's _something_ to this man that's making her nervous.

"You don't have to be shy, Ms. Valentine," Mr. West reassured, giving another smile, and the warm smile with his kind of eyes seems _wrong_ to her somehow. But she doesn't want to further embarrass Melissa and her fathers, so she smiled and agreed to do a demonstration.

The brunette gave her an encouraging smile before the redhead stood up. She closed her eyes, thought of an easy enough song, and started singing it.

_"There was a time I thought that you did everything right,  
No lies, no wrong, boy I must've been out of my mind,  
So when I think of the time that I almost loved you,  
You showed your ass and I, I saw the real you,_

_Thank god you blew it, thank god I dodged a bullet,  
I'm so over you, so baby good lookin' out,_

_I wanted you bad, I'm so through with that,  
'Cause, honestly, you turned out to be the best thing I never had,  
You turned out to be the best thing I never had,  
And I'm gonna always be the best thing you never had,  
Oh yeah, I bet it sucks to be you right now..."_

She finished the song with a smile on her face; she really loved singing and performing. Melissa clapped eagerly looking like a proud mom. Mr. West also clapped, not that enthusiastically but he seems impressed enough. He then motioned for the shiny grand piano.

"You ready to impress more, Ms. Valentine?"

Cat smiled nodded vigorously, her nervousness swept away by her own performance. Vibrating with excited energy, she quickly scanned her mental list of piano pieces and settled on something special.

Sitting on the piano stool, she raised her hands and settled them on the keyboard, poised to play. She pressed her fingers and played the famous starting notes, then off she goes.

She doesn't have to think about it; her fingers' motion is now following a specific set of motor memory. There's no thought into it, only passion; an innate drive to translate music from within her and resonate it within the confines of the room with the use of an inanimate object.

She goes on and on, not stopping until she finally pressed the last note.

_All done_, she thought, inhaling and exhaling audibly and thoroughly exhilarated by the piece. Für Elise is not the most impressive nor is the best piano piece there is, but it held a special place in her heart. It is the starting point of how seriously she took her piano playing; it's also the piece that enticed her into learning how to properly read and write musical notes.

A distant noise of clapping halted her musings. She turned around and saw grinning faces, both clapping like mad.

"Wonderful!" Mr. West exclaimed, and Cat can't help but smiled toothily at him, satisfied that she impressed him. "Well, I think I found another tutor to add on my payroll," he laughed heartily, obviously delighted at what he saw.

He then turned to face Melissa and offered his hand for a handshake. "Tell Ricardo and Alfred that their recommendation is highly appreciated."

"I'll be sure to pass it along, Mr. West. Dad will be happy to hear that you listened to his advice this time." Melissa smiled cheekily at him, and he just laughed off the obvious playful jab.

"Like father, like daughter. Why am I not surprised..." he chuckled and then turned to sit on his chair. He motioned for the two of them to sit again. "Ms. Valentine, if you could just come back tomorrow, I'll have a contract done and a list of potential students. We will also discuss the conditions and such, and the flexibility of your schedule."

"Although," he added, grinning, and Cat can't help but be drawn to those eyes again, "with your piano skills, you already have one sure student."

"Who is it, Mr. West?" Melissa politely asked, and Cat tilted her head with curiosity.

A soft expression fell on his face. "It'll be my daughter."

* * *

"That's great, Luigi! You're learning fast. I bet you'll outplay me in no time."

The seven-year old blushed heavily and ducked his head. Giggling, Cat reached for his side and tickled him, his delighted giggling echoing inside the music room.

"Awwww, you're such a cutie!" Cat can't help but exclaim, hugging the blushing boy who's still breathless from her tickling.

"Cat... can't breath..."

"Oops! Sorry, big guy! You're just _so_ cute that I want to hug you forever and ever!"

And she's deadly serious. Ever since she started officially started yesterday as a paid tutor for the Academy, she's been ridiculously happy with all the little kids that was put under her wing.

When she and Melissa came back yesterday, Mr. West presented them with her contract. But before signing it, they first discussed the flexibility of her schedule and her potential availability. She agreed that she can teach between 5pm to 8pm on weekdays, 8am until 6pm on Saturday, and the whole day on Sunday starting at 8am.

The schedule is acceptable enough and Cat is grateful that Mr. West understood that she's going to start school soon. After giving them time to read and re-read the contract (he explained some points that confused them), Cat happily signed it.

Mr. West shook the redhead's hand, officially welcomed her, and then gave her a list of potential students. It was a set of individual portfolios with all the student's necessary information such as their musical strength, musical weakness, their temperament, their likes and dislikes, etcetera. The list of available students are long, and Mr. West explained how most of the tutors under their contract quit because of college.

Out of all the students, Mr. West suggested to start off with the younger ones just to ease her into the flow of things.

"Believe it or not, the younger ones are the most compliant," Mr. West explained.

"Wouldn't they be a bunch of spoiled brats?" Melissa asked, curling her lips in slight distaste; she had a bad experience with little kids when she used to babysit her evil nephews.

Mr. West grinned. "You would think so, but not really. Most of the younger students enrolled here are serious with their music. They are thirsty to learn, and are easily fascinated with their tutors."

Done with all the legal things, Cat agreed that she'll start immediately that day, so she was given three files: Annalise, Walter, and Luigi. The redhead approved of all three and Mr. West gave a copy of their musical curriculum for her to look over and their respective addresses.

"I'll give their parents a call for the heads-up. And I'm sure that the kids will be thrilled by the new replacement seeing that they've been having a hard time when their assigned tutor quits two weeks ago."

"Thank you sir, I'll do my best!" Cat promised with a smile.

"I expect nothing less," Mr. West replied.

Today is her second day at tutoring, and she's thoroughly enjoying herself. Though the first time on the job, she was so nervous that she started unconsciously bouncing up and down the piano stool; it's a quirk that she's unable to get rid of.

Annalise, her first appointment, asked her with wide eyes if she's sick so she can call 911. After laughing it off and blaming it on excessive sugar intake, she willed herself to calm down and they started with the tutoring.

Three hours later, Cat realized that Mr. West is right: the children really are dedicated to their piano. They listened to her, took her criticism and advices, and eagerly inquired about the techniques that they lack.

"Cat?" a small voice called, and she looked over Luigi and smiled. He's looking a bit pensive, his sandy eyebrows are furrowed adorably.

"Yes?"

"Will you teach me your favorite?"

Cat pondered at this. Luigi is her last student for the day, and he's the least... _experienced_ of the three. He just started with his lessons two months ago, and he's still struggling a bit. Logically, teaching him Für Elise is a bit _too_ advanced, but she couldn't deny the little guy if he really wants to learn it.

"I tell you what," she started with a soft smile. "If you do good with your recital piece before the hour is up, I'll slowly teach you my favorite for the remaining time. Is that okay?"

The boy scrunched his face in thought, and then smiled in acceptance.

"Kay!" he agreed, then poised his hand on the keyboard, waiting for Cat's cue. Cat giggled, pinched his cheek slightly, and then cued for him to start.

* * *

"How's your teachings, so far?"

"They're great, Mr. West. The children are all a delight," Cat gushed.

"That's fantastic," the man replied while shuffling some paper on his desk. After her session with Luigi, Cat was called into the office regarding another potential student. Seeing that the redhead is doing pretty well in just two days, she was informed that she will be given another one.

"Now," he started. "The first time you were in this office, I mentioned that my daughter could be your potential student. I didn't immediately give her to you, seeing that you first need to get comfortable with the idea of tutoring."

Cat nodded at that.

"You already have three students under your wing, and if you're willing, I want to hire you as my daughter's tutor on Saturday and Sunday for this week."

"Just this week?" Cat asked.

"She's advancing a grade, and she needs someone to watch over her practices for her upcoming recital on Monday. For that, I'm gonna need your Saturday and Sunday schedule."

"For how long, sir?"

"A whole day for both."

Cat's eyes widened at that. From her contract, she learned that she'll be paid every session which consists of an hour worth of work. Compared to what she's earning at Giovanni's, two hours is equivalent to a whole night shift. By working with three students on weekdays, she's already earning 1.5 times her usual salary. Plus her additional night shift, and she's earning twice and a half the amount of what she used to make on weekdays.

Now, if you add eight a.m. 'til the start of her night shift on Saturday, then eight a.m. 'til god-knows-what-time on Sunday... Cat gulped. Tutoring on Saturday and Sunday is a _lot_ of money.

"So, will you accept?" she heard Mr. West, snapping her off of her mental calculation.

"Yes sir!" she eagerly replied, unconsciously bouncing on her chair due to excitement.

"Good," Mr. West chuckled, amused at the redhead. "Now, my daughter is clearly not a novice, but she's not the type of student who'll be a snob to her tutors. So, don't be nervous and just relax when you're with her."

"I'll keep that in mind, Mr. West," Cat replied, plastering a cheery smile. She wasn't really nervous with the idea of tutoring her boss' daughter, but nervousness crept in when he mentioned that she's an _experienced_ pianist.

She's nowhere near an _expert_, and she's worried that she'll be inadequate.

_Breath_, she thought. _It's just for two days._

"Great!" the man replied, clearly glad that she accepted. "You'll start at eight tomorrow, and you'll be paid by the hour of your stay."

Cat smiled and nodded, and she was dismissed with a folder in her hand. She went to her car, sat down, and decided to look over Emerald West's files before driving off.

Emerald West is a ten-year old blonde girl with striking hazel eyes. Just like her father, the 2x2 picture of the little girl gave the redhead a nagging sense of... _something_. The redhead just shrugged it off, and read the file.

According to the portfolio, the girl was formally enrolled at the Academy at the age of seven. She is one of the top five performers in her level, so Cat is a bit curious on why the girl needs a tutor.

___Maybe she needs an additional set of critical ears for her recital piece? _she thought. Shrugging, she checked the curriculum and was glad that she's at least familiar with the topics. Satisfied, she put the portfolio on her the passenger seat and drove.

She stopped at the red light and checked the time. She decided to go home when she saw that it's almost nine. She smiled, excited to go home and tell her grandma about her day.

* * *

"Here, sweetie!"

"Thanks, nona!" Cat said in between huge bites of the syrupy pancakes.

"Don't talk while chewing," the old woman reprimanded, putting down a tall glass of freshly squeezed orange juice in front of her granddaughter.

"Uh huh," Cat replied, her voice muffled seeing that she's too busy shoving the delicious pancake in her mouth. Her grandma woke up early today to make sure that she'll be fed properly, and the redhead's taste buds are grateful for it.

"Are you sure you want to do the night shift after your tutoring? That's a whole day of work," her grandma commented, her voice carrying a worried vibe.

"It's okay, nona. I can handle the night shift since my tutoring won't require any physical work."

"If you're sure," the older Valentine replied. "Now, finish your pancakes while I go take a shower. Dr. Ricardo needs a hand with the sea turtles today and I won't miss it."

"Kay!"

After finishing the three stacks of pancakes and the glass of orange juice, she bounded over the bathroom door and rapped at the door.

"Nona! I'm gonna go!" Cat shouted to the door while reaching for the car keys on the side table.

"Okay sweetie! Take care!" a muffled voice replied.

Cat glanced at the wall clock and saw that it's half past seven. Thinking that it's a reasonable time, she went outside the apartment and into her red Volkswagen Beetle. She put the keys in the ignition, restarted the car, and drove off.

She's still on the road after half an hour, and she's starting to worry. Thinking that she should've estimated how long the journey would be earlier, she rechecked the GPS. According to it, she'll be at her destination after eight minutes. Not wanting to get in trouble for her tardiness, she stopped at the red light and typed a message to Joyce, Mr. West's secretary.

**Me:** Gud morning Ms. Harold! :) Uhmm, Im running a bit late 4 Emerald West's appointment. Cn u pls inform Mr. West? Thank u! :)

The phone chimed, and Cat read the message at another stoplight.

**Ms. Harold:** Mr. West has been informed. He said to drive safely and make sure you have an ID with you.

Cat quirked an eyebrow at that, but nonetheless checked her bag for her school ID. When she saw it, she quickly composed another text message.

**Me:** Thanks! Have a nice day! :)

**Ms. Harold:** You too, Ms. Valentine.

Eight minutes later and she's pulling over at the white, intricately decorated gate of the West mansion. She was in awe, her eyes bulging at the sight of the place. From Melissa's stories, she was aware that Mr. West is well-off, but she wasn't aware that he was _that_ well-off.

There's a guard-post at the gate, and the guard himself asked her about her business with the West family.

"Hi! I was sent here by Mr. West from the Academy as Emerald's new tutor," she said, smiling brilliantly at him, and the guard can't help but smile back at the cheery girl.

"Ah, yes. Ms. West is certainly expecting you. Just let me see some ID, ma'am," the guard politely requested.

Cat handed over her ID, and the guard went back to his post. She saw him tinkling with a computer, presumably checking her identity thoroughly. After a few minutes, he handed back the ID.

"Just drive straight and stop at the entrance, Ms. Valentine. Someone will be waiting for you there."

"Thank you," she smiled, and the guard tipped his hat at her. She drove forward, looking left and right, amazed at what she's seeing.

To her right, she can see a huge golf course, a soccer field, a tennis area, a basketball court, and all other areas dedicated for sport. To her left, there's a pool done to resemble a lagoon with a waterfall. Seemingly connected to it is a large, beautiful garden with blooming flowers and a huge, maze-like hedges similar to the one she saw in the Alice in Wonderland movie. She then saw an elderly gardener tending to a rose bush and waved at him when he glanced her way. The man waved and smiled in return.

After appreciating the lavish amenities of around her, she pulled over at the front entrance of the mansion as instructed and saw an elderly man in a suit standing there.

"Good morning, Ms. Valentine," the old man greeted and Cat detected a faint hint of a British accent. "Ms. West is waiting for you at the music room. Please give your car keys to Martin," he gestured to a boy her age who suddenly appeared out-of-nowhere and is waiting beside her car, "and he'll park your car for you."

"Thanks..." she said, handing over the keys to the expectant boy.

_Wow, they have their own valet..._ Cat thought, thoroughly amazed. Melissa's family is considered rich, but the redhead has never experienced this sense of opulence whenever she's coming over at the Giovanni-McKay's household.

"Follow me," the old man instructed politely, and walked inside with the redhead in tow. The inside of the house is as impressive as the outside, if not more. The floor is made of shiny, black granite polished to reflective perfection. The elegant stairs in the middle of the huge foyer is also made of granite, but with a swirl of black and white with hints of gold accents. Decorative statues and vases are everywhere, combined with tasteful paintings hung here and there. To top it all off, there's a large, golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling directly above the beginning of the stairs.

And they're _still_ at the foyer.

Cat wanted to take a closer look at the paintings, but she can't at the moment. _Maybe later_, she thought after bypassing a particularly impressive painting of a mermaid done in black, white, and red.

They must have been walking for a long time, because Cat felt exhausted by the time they reached the right wing of the mansion. As they came closer, the redhead heard the soft tinkling of piano keys, and surmised that Emerald must be inside of a room. The old man beside her knocked on the mahogany door nearby three times, and the music abruptly stopped.

"Come in," a soft voice called out from the inside, and the old man turned the door knob and opened the door.

"You must be my new tutor," the voice said. Cat was busy checking out the room that she didn't immediately greeted her student. When her eyes found Emerald though, she saw a pretty blonde girl in a white dress.

"Hi!" Cat chirped. "Yes, I'll be your new tutor. My name is Catarina Valentine, but you can call me Cat for short."

"Hi Cat, nice to meet you," the girl greeted with a smile, and the redhead felt that nagging at the back of her mind again, this time a bit stronger. "I'm Emerald West, but you can call me Em or Emmy for short."

* * *

"...so now I'm stuck with this boy for a partner and he doesn't even know how to _spell_ science!"

Both girls laughed at Emmy's story, obviously having a great time. Emmy then accidentally kicked the empty pizza box they had for lunch, and they roared with laughter again.

"That was mean, Emmy," Cat chuckled, wiping her eyes from too much laughter.

"Well, I usually don't condone meanness, but I care for my grade. Also, if he weren't such a _bully_, then I wouldn't make fun of him."

Cat nodded while giggling, agreeing with the blonde girl.

"How about you, Cat? How are you coping with school?" the blonde asked as she picked a licorice to munch on.

The redhead sighed, also reaching for a licorice strand. "It's a bit hard, with me working all the time. I also didn't have time to socialize, so I don't have many friends."

The blonde nodded in understanding, although she already confessed earlier that she found it hard to believe that Cat doesn't have many friends seeing how she's so bubbly and fun to be with. Cat smiled toothily, flattered that someone think highly of her.

It was twelve p.m. when they decided to have a break after hours of continuous practice. Throughout that time, Emmy demonstrated her skills as a pianists, and Cat is immensely impressed. The blonde then told her how she's having trouble with the faster pace of the piece, so the redhead gave some advices and finger tricks when it comes to fast-paced pieces.

To further explain, Cat looked over the music sheets and reviewed for a few minutes before demonstrated the proper techniques herself.

"Faster pieces _needs_ a certain motor familiarity, and that's not something that can be learned _simply_ by observing, by listening, or by reading," Cat patiently explained, smoothly sailing through the middle part of the piece with ease, the slack-jawed blonde observing her movements.

"When you're dealing with a faster tempo, you don't have time to _think_. You have to rely _heavily_ on your motor memory to execute your movements. So, I know it's clichéd, but you need a lot of practice to commit the needed muscle memory."

Emmy nodded, looking determined. The redhead then instructed her to play the difficult part in a slower tempo, all the while correcting every little movements of her fingers and making sure that the blonde is applying the proper finger movements. When the blonde did well, Cat made her increase her tempo step-by-step.

Emmy still fumbled a bit, but she happily shared that she improved.

"That's great!" Cat exclaimed, clapping her hands in glee. "You'll get it in time for your recital, I promise."

"Thanks," the blonde smiled, a bit breathless due to the adrenaline rush of having done the piece with less fumbling.

Four hours later and there's a considerable amount of improvement with the blonde. Satisfied, the blonde then requested a lunch break and asked Anton the butler (_so that's his name_, Cat thought) for a pizza.

They chatted a lot during lunch break, and Cat found herself pleasantly surprised by the maturity level that the blonde is exhibiting.

"Are you sure you're just ten?" Cat teased, and the blonde smiled and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Shut up," the girl replied, playfully pushing her laughing tutor.

After the pizza and milkshakes, they chatted some more about school and whatnot before a ringing of phone interrupted them.

"Excuse me," the blonde girl said distractedly, looking at her phone and frowning a bit. She walked away a few paces and answered the phone while Cat is tinkling with the piano.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, he went to a meeting an hour ago."

"No, it's about the hotels."

"What? _No_, I'm not gonna tell him that."

"Jadeyyyy..."

"_Fine_, I'll tell him later, but I'm not promising anything."

"Bye, Jadey."

Emmy then sat beside Cat, sighing. She faced the piano and started playing some simple melody. Cat stopped, listened, and then started harmonizing with the blonde's melody.

"That's my older sister," the blonde said after five minutes of doing a four-person piece. "She's having a sleepover at her friend's and she's making me the messenger."

"Why don't she ask him herself?" Cat can't help but ask, though she's aware that it's a bit personal.

"Well, she knows that Daddy won't let her."

"Huh. How old is she?"

"Seventeen."

Cat mulled it over, a bit confused. Mr. West not letting his seventeen-year old daughter for a sleepover? She may not be that much of a social person, but she's aware that it's a bit _odd_.

"Jade is... she has a problem," the blonde offered as an explanation, her voice laden with apprehension at sharing that piece of information.

"You don't have to say anything," the redhead assured, stopping any words that's about to come out of the blonde. "It's none of my business, anyway," she chuckled.

The blonde smiled gratefully at her, presumably for stopping her obvious word vomit. She started opening her mouth again when her phone chimed.

"She's home," the blonde whispered, confused at the message she received.

"Maybe she changed her mind," the redhead chirped. The blonde looked up at her and there's this twinkle in her eyes.

"Hey! I'll introduce you to her while she's here. Wait here!"

The blonde stood and bounded to the door without another word, leaving an amused Cat. As instructed, she remained on her spot. She kept pressing random keys while waiting before she finally positioned her fingers and tried to compose another original melody.

Minutes went by when she heard soft footsteps and hushed murmurs, and she absentmindedly thought that Emmy forgot to close the door. The sounds get stronger and stronger, but was drowned out by the piano and Cat's infallible concentration. Music is the one thing that Cat is never distracted from, that's why she was so unprepared for the next series of events.

Distantly, she heard the blonde say her whole name and something about being a new tutor. She then heard a soft gasp, followed by a familiar chuckle that surprised her so much that her eyes popped open and her fingers froze.

"So, you're delivering pasta now?"

Very slowly, she turned her body and came face-to-face with the owner of the voice that sent shivers in Cat's spine last Monday night. The girl's face is schooled with a hint of smirk, although there's an underlying look of annoyance hidden beneath that Cat somehow detected.

Noticing how the girl and Emmy is standing side-by-side, it finally dawned to her why she felt that nagging sense of familiarity with both Mr. West and Emmy.

It's because of _her_: the girl she'll forever associate with hypothetical dead babies.

"I'm Jade West. Nice to meet my sister's new and _supposedly_ amazing tutor."

_Oh boy..._

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3: World Peace

**A/N: **Happy New Year! *cue fireworks and marching band*

I'm gonna focus on my other fic and add a chapter or two there before I come back to this.

Enjoy!

******Disclaimer: **Victorious and its characters belong to where it legally belongs, i.e. not me.

**Chapter Three:**

"How many _Jade_ does it take to screw in a light bulb?"

"How many?"

"Doesn't matter, 'cause they all _slipped_ and fell!" Rex answered, laughing at his own joke. Trina joined him, and they both laughed so loud that most of the student body, who were supposed to be enjoying their lunch, started staring at them. Hard.

"Ohhh, I got another one!" Trina said, ignoring the clear warning from her sister's eye. "Do you know what the waitress looks like after Jade is done with her?" Rex shook his head as Jade continues to glare and grit her teeth. "She looks like someone... _pasta_ way!"

They both laughed out loud again, clearly enjoying their chance of making jokes at Jade's expense for a change. Trina wiped the tears in her eyes from too much laughing and reached for her sister's fries.

"Wait! I got the best one ye-"

"Stop it!" Jade growled, finally having enough of the madness. She caught Beck and Robbie stifling their laughter then passing it off as a poorly disguised cough while André is outright sniggering. The sight, coupled with Trina's high-pitched laughter, further infuriated her.

She stood up, reached for Robbie, and wrenched the wooden abomination away from his hand. She immediately chucked it hard on some table far, far away and the students seated there screeched and immediately scurried off in fright.

"Ahh!" Robbie exclaimed, caught off-guard and horrified. "Wait for me, Rex!" he shouted, dashing from their table and into that table to the far, far side.

"That was mean, Jade," Trina tut-tutted, her smirk betraying her actual thought.

"How about I throw _you_, too?" Jade hissed.

It's Thursday, three days after the unfortunate incident, and Trina still wouldn't let it go. _They_ wouldn't let it go.

Well, maybe it was partly Jade's fault, seeing that she still can't let go, too. Three days after and she's still _seething_ at the memory of being humiliated and hurt by a server who can't even do her job.

"C'mon Jade, lighten up," André piped up, sipping at his soda before continuing, "sure, Trina and Rex are being annoying, but you have to admit that you're being overly sensitive."

"Do you even _know_ me?"

André raised his hand in surrender and backed away slightly, distancing himself from the annoyed girl. Tori just rolled her eyes and nudged at the fuming girl. "Jade," she said, reaching out and uncrossing the pale girl's arms across her chest.

"Vega."

"It's been _three_ days. Forget it already."

"That girl humiliated me," Jade grumbled, her eyebrows furrowed. She let Tori uncrossed her arms, though, so there's that.

"C'mon, you wouldn't even see that girl again, so stop scaring people off and forget about it."

Jade sighed, then looked up and saw that Robbie is back. He plopped down on his chair and narrowed his eyes at Jade, his glasses making him look a bit cross-eyed.

"You're mean, Jade," he stated, and Jade rolled her eyes at his very astute observation.

"Gee, that's _so_ unexpected. Now, would you like tell us next about the _fascinating_ story on how you discovered that there are _actual_ clouds in the sky?"

"You don't have to be sarcastic about it."

The pale girl huffed, reaching for her fries. "Yeah, and I thought you said you wouldn't tell _anyone_ about the incident," she said, looking pointedly at the disheveled puppet in his hand.

He shrugged, pushing at his glasses with his pointer finger. "Rex is my best friend. Best friends don't keep secrets from each other."

"We're not best friends," the puppet disagreed.

"Rex!"

"What? I can't be best friends with someone like you. It's _embarrassing_."

"But you said..."

"I was young and naive. Clearly, I changed my mind."

"What about all the fun times we had?"

"It was pity. C'mon, I can't be friends with someone who can't talk to girls properly, let alone be _best friends_ with them."

"But you're the one who got me a restraining order!"

"Well, if you weren't such a _weirdo_, then you wouldn't be given one!"

They all ignored the bickering and just finished their food, knowing that their lunch time is about to end. After a few minutes of Rex belittling Robbie's manhood - it happens more often than not - Beck leaned forward and called Jade's attention.

"You never explained to us that thing the manager gave to you," he inquired, sipping on his mocha frappé.

"Yeah, what was that about?" Tori piped in, remembering the white card that the manager gave to Jade.

Jade shrugged. "Just some card saying that I can order anything and everything I want in any branch - free of charge - for two months."

Silence...

"Give it to me!"

"Trina!"

"She's _rich_! She doesn't need it! Ow! Stop pushing me, André!

"I have a date this week!"

"And you're gonna use that?! Don't be cheap!"

"Yeah, André, it's wrong. Jade is gonna give it to me, right Jade?"

"I'll be your best friend, you scarily good-looking girl, you."

"Rex! You don't even eat!"

"It's for a girl I met when you were passed out on the beach last week."

"Well, I'm gonna take my grandma for a nice dinner, so back off!"

"C'mon, guys! You're so embarrassing!" Tori whined, palming her face at the vision of three teenagers and one puppet scrambling to get to Jade. The pale girl, knowing that something like this would happen, jumped in time to avoid being mobbed by her overly excited friends.

"Stop!" she screeched when the violence continued. "Look, I don't care about the card, and I'll happily give it away."

"However..." she continued, stopping another barrage of pleas and sweet-talks. "Since you're all _clamoring_ for this," she whipped out her wallet and took out the precious white card, "I'll give it to one of you on _one_ condition."

A Cheshire-like smile started forming on Jade's lips as the three teenagers - and one puppet - gave her their full, undivided attention.

"The bell will ring at any second now. When it does, I want all of you to come up with ways to impress me... _creatively_. The one I deemed best is the one who'll get _this_," she waved the white card for emphasis.

"You have until the _end_ of the school day to come up with something. You can do it in between or during class time, but on your expense, not mine. If I miss a class or was late because of you, then you're _out_."

"You only have one shot, so use it well," she reached over the table and picked up her bag. "Break a leg," she sing-songed with a smirk, the bell ringing perfectly in time with her last word. She then sauntered inside, leaving her speechless friends who were reeling from her words.

_That'll teach them to make fun of me_, she thought, laughing internally at the mental images of her friends entertaining her like a bunch of circus monkeys on a unicycle.

* * *

"What class is it for, again?"

"F-For Guitar Class, m-ma'am. I'm c-conducting an experiment to a-ascertain the effects of string instruments and h-how it could p-potentially alleviate the stress of playwriting."

"Is it approved by your teacher or is it just another crackpot explanation that _you_ came up with?"

"Uhmm..."

The teacher sighed, closed her eyes, and motioned for the nervous boy to come inside. "I'm giving you five minutes, Mr. Shapiro."

The boy gulped nervously and scurried in front of the class. Hollywood Arts is a famous school for creative learning, so teachers and students are used to impromptu performances (as long as it's school approved anyway). It's so embedded in the school's culture that there's even a mic stand in every class _just in case. _Robbie dragged it from the corner and into the front of the class.

Robert Shapiro is just one of the _hundreds_ who stood up in front of the class to sing a song with a guitar in hand and an overused school mic in front.

Well, except that it wasn't really singing as much as _ass-kissing_ to Jade West.

Carefully tuning his guitar, he risked a look at the pale girl - who is smirking at him - seated at the back. Sighing, he crouched down and reached for the small amplifier he brought along and hooked it to his semi-electric. He strummed a few notes, checking for the right volume, before righting himself up and facing the class.

_Think of gran-gran, Robbie_, he thought.

He peered at Mrs. Pierrot under his lashes and noticed how her eyebrow is raised so high that it's almost disappearing beneath her hairline. His mind pondered on that for a few seconds before strumming the opening notes.

_"Dark hair in the wind,  
Oh, how I like to feel,  
Pale face and red smile,  
Oh, how I like to see,"_

He took a minute glance at Jade and he _blushed_ a little when he saw her quirk an eyebrow. He wanted to assure her that it's just a song and he didn't really want to _feel_ her.

_"Red nails that glimmers,  
Oh, how it cut so deep,  
Smirk that sends shivers,  
Oh, how it frightens me,"_

A hint of impressed smile from the girl and Robbie internally fist-pumped; he knows that adding morbidity to his song is a sure win.

_"Snow White, hear my plea,  
My darkest, white princess,  
Your poison's here already,  
So let's bite into it! C'mon, c'mon,"_

Robbie saw the pale girl move her lips. "Snow White?" she mouthed, amused.

He shrugged, his hand strumming steadily. _Why not?_ he thought. Half an hour is a short time to come up with a good song, so he just used the first thing that popped in his head.

_"Seven dwarves is yours,  
Seven sins is mine,  
Come a little closer,  
See how I take you seven times,"_

Another blush, and he knows that that part is so glaringly _obvious_ and he's mentally preparing for the inevitable shoe to drop. But all he saw is Jade's lopsided grin.

_"Snow White, hear my plea,  
My darkest, white princess,  
Your poison's here already,  
So let's bite into it! C'mon, c'mon,"_

Robbie can see and feel that everyone is getting into it. He's glad, because he just came up with it in his Lyrical Composition Class an _hour_ ago and he's flattered by the positive feedback.

_"Lullaby with your sleep,  
Oh, how I wonder,  
Side by side with you, my dear,  
Oh, my lips are getting closer,_

_And closer..._

_Ohhh, closer..."_

A few strumming.

_"So close to you..."_

_All done_, he thought after a few closing strumming. The class started clapping as he nervously bowed down, pushing his glasses that almost slipped off of his face. His lips are split into a flattered, shy smile as he mumbled a quiet "thank you" to the enthusiastic clappers.

"Well, that was an interesting song, Mr. Shapiro. An original?"

"Yes, ma'am," he confirmed, nodding vigorously.

"Impressive," Mrs. Pierrot added before looking at her wristwatch. "Look at that, exactly five minutes. You can go now."

He nodded again before unplugging the amplifier and picking it up. He also picked up the mic stand and put it back in its corner before walking across the room. He's repeatedly mumbling his thanks at the students congratulating him as he walks to the door.

"Nice one, Shapiro," he heard the voice of the one who matters, and he can't help but grin madly.

The moment he stepped outside and closed the door, he fist-pumped in the hallway, startling the the walking janitor.

_You'll be so proud of me, gran-gran_, he thought with a smile, sashaying in the hallway and back into his class.

* * *

"So, how's the contest so far?"

"It's okay," Jade replied, sitting on her usual chair at the back. Tori decided to sit beside her until Sikowitz decided to show up, which is reasonable since it's early still and half the class are yet to come in.

"Who performed yet?" the half-Latina asked distractedly, rummaging her bag for her phone.

"Beck is first. He went inside my Calculus and performed a freakin' sonnet from _Hamlet_."

Tori chuckled. "How did that go?"

Jade's lips curled in distaste. "It was fine at first, but the problem is that half of his fan's club is there."

The half-Latina quirked an eyebrow and chuckled. "I can already imagine the chaos."

"Yeah. Ms. Adam basically kicked him out halfway through his monologue when three girls started _hyperventilating_ and had to be rushed to the clinic."

"Really?" Tori's eyes widened in disbelief. "Wow, that was... intense," she breathed.

The pale girl just shrugged, picking her bag and taking out her notebook. "Yeah, but we met after class and he told me that it's all good. He just felt sorry for those three girls."

"Of course he does," Tori said, rolling her eyes. "So did someone else performed?"

"Robbie. He went inside my Playwriting Class and sang an original song. And I gotta say," she added with a smirk, "I keep forgetting how talented that twerp is."

"Something must've been erasing your memory every time you see him."

"Yeah, it was that wooden parasite clinging onto him."

"Talking about me?" a voice piped in, and both of them looked up and rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, I was just telling Tori how you sent three girls to a hospital."

"Whoa whoa," Beck exclaimed, raising both his hands. "I didn't send _anyone_ to any hospital."

"Sorry, what I meant to say is that your godlike presence is so great that three poor, defenseless girls got _crippled_ by your blindingly brilliant aura. So, they got sent to the clinic. Happy?"

The boy blushed, his palm rubbing on his neck as he sat down on his usual seat. "Whatever," he mumbled before clearing his throat and his embarrassment. "So, did anyone performed after me?"

They settled in their usual chatting, mostly talking about how Robbie outperformed Beck with his original song. When the awkward boy stumbled inside along with the rest of the class, they all greeted him enthusiastically: Beck patted his back, Tori hugged him tight, and Jade even spared him some terse, congratulatory words.

"Where's André and Trina?" Robbie asked, looking around. He's sort of looking out for his _competitions_, seeing that he's a strong contender according to Jade herself.

"I don't kno-"

"Greetings!" a voice boomed, and the whole class jumped in surprise. Heads started whipping left and right, looking for their unpredictable teacher.

"Look up," the voice said, and they all did. They saw nothing.

"I said look up!" the voice loudly repeated when some of the students lowered their heads. So they all did again, and a few seconds went by before they saw a part of the ceiling _moving_. From the way that it moves, it seems to be some sort of a fabric material done to mimic the ceiling to make it practically invisible to the naked eye.

Then the fabric-like material fell, and some of the students shrieked, but most of their attention is at their teacher who is stuck at the ceiling with a Cheshire-like grin.

"To the people below me, may I respectfully ask you all to get the hell away from that area?"

The students scrambled, and some of the kind-hearted ones even moved the chair when they realized what their crazy teacher is about to do. When the area is cleared and is given a wide berth, they looked up again and saw Sikowitz fumbling at something on his back.

_Thud!_

The class gasped (except Jade who just rolled her eyes and walked back to her seat) when the teacher dropped to the ground. He immediately jumped back on his feet, dusted himself, and strutted towards the front of the class.

"Did you like it? It's a state-of-the-art camouflage now being sold as a special effects material by a former CIA who wished to remain unnamed," he explained as he sat on his desk and reached out for the already opened coconut beside him. The class started moving to fixed the chairs and sit down on their respective seats.

"Your point?"

"Ah yes, the ever questioning Ms. West. Don't worry, I do have a point this time." He sipped again before continuing, "that stunt is actually a visual demonstration on my claim of having eyes and ears _everywhere_. And according to those senses, I found out about Jade's contest."

The class broke of in hushed murmurs, and the people involved were visibly surprised: Jade's eyes are narrowed in suspicion, Beck and Tori are both wearing expressions of disbelief, and Robbie is resembling an expression akin to 'fish out of water'.

"Don't fret, there'll be _no_ punishment even though the two of you performed on a class time _without_ your teacher's approval," he tut-tutted, looking pointedly at Beck and Robbie and the two boys just shared a guilty glance.

"No, ladies and gentleman. My focus is about _world peace._"

_World peace?_ that was the confused, collective thought of the whole class.

"Yes," he nodded, answering the nonverbal question. He jumped off his desk to pick up a marker and he wrote the words on the whiteboard, underlined it three times, and faced the class.

"World peace, my children," he reiterated, tapping the white board. "When I saw and heard about that contest, I was in so much _awe_ that I managed to get through an hour without a coconut. Can you imagine that?" he exclaimed, proud of his wondrous achievement.

"Jade managed to end an ugly confrontation by using performance arts as an outlet instead of the usual harsh words and even harsher fists. Good job, by the way," he added, pointing at the pale girl who just shrugged indifferently.

"That, my children, is how arts can be used positively as a medium of world peace," he added with flourish, sitting back to his desk and sipping at his coconut again.

"Now, I'll be using today's lesson to focus on that. But before anything else, I'll give you the treat of seeing the earlier performances yourselves," he grinned, erasing the words on the whiteboard, producing a remote control out of nowhere, then pointing said remote somewhere over the heads of the class.

The room turned dark for a few seconds and the class collectively gasped before a projected image at the whiteboard caught their attention: it was a video of Beck, standing in front of a class.

"The first one is a disaster," Sikowitz said, tut-tutting before the sound of sipping was heard. "It wasn't lacking on Beck's part, but it's still a disaster."

The LCD projector showed what Jade has already witnessed earlier. It started with some noticeable and seemingly excited murmurings, especially when Beck smiled bashfully at his audience. Then it got quiet as the boy closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Then the murmuring started again as Beck started speaking.

Beck is a good actor and it shows; but his clear, crisp voice is getting drowned out by a cacophony of squealing and exaggerated girlish sighing. But still, Beck pushed through with it, obviously not letting the girls distract him from his performance.

There are laughter and hushed comment from the Sikowitz' class, the students obviously finding the video both funny and irritating. The real Beck has his palm on his forehead and his eyes focused down on his desk. When Jade saw him sulking, she kicked his desk startling him; his eyes whipped to the left and he glared at her.

"Watch," she whispered, pointing at the video with a smirk. He rolled his eyes and tried to watch, visibly wincing as seconds went by.

When it's now the middle part, things got more interesting in a _bad way_. Intermingled with the squealing, the class heard a cacophony of harsh breathing. Suddenly there's loud _thump! _followed by two more. The squealing turned to shrieking and Beck suddenly stopped mid-sentence, his eyes widening in fright at the commotion in front of him.

Then there's chaos: almost _everyone_ in the video are talking in panicked voices and the class heard the teacher's stern voice throwing a couple of instructions here and there.

"_People! Stop with the screaming! Mark! Troy! Louis! Come here and help me bring the girls to the clinic!_" they heard the teacher say, then they saw three hulking figures scurrying to follow the instruction. All the while it's happening, Beck is just frozen on the spot, his eyes still wide and his mouth slightly open.

After the three figures jogged off, presumably carrying the three girls, the teacher walked towards the unmoving boy.

"_Mr. Oliver,_" they heard the teacher say, "_I'm sorry to say but we'll have to cut off your performance. Please leave and go back to your own class._"

The boy just nodded, speechless, then walked out of the room.

"Now," Sikowitz piped in, stopping the video as the lights came back, "who can tell me what went wrong?"

"The girls fainted."

"Beck is a certified health hazard."

"Those girls have weak systems."

"Beck is an epitome of a sex god."

"It was Shakespeare."

"Girls are scary."

"Beck _is_ scary."

"Beck can take over the world with girls as his minions."

"Beck forgot the skull."

"Why is Ms. Adam teaching that class when I heard she died last year?"

"Enough!" Sikowitz silenced the class before sipping at his coconut again. "Now, we all know how good-looking Beck is and how girls can't wait to get into his pants, blah blah blah..."

"But!" he shouted, and the class jumped, "that's not the point of his disaster of a performance. What I showed you is a lesson in performance arts that can also be construed as a cautionary tale of sorts."

"Like Trina's musical?" a girl in front quips, sending the whole class in laughter at the memory of last year.

"Yes, my dear, though this one is a bit different," the teacher chuckled, sipping on his coconut. "As prospective actors, singers, etcetera, you have to be aware of the danger and the harsh truth lurking beneath the word 'fan'."

"You all saw how Beck gave a splendid performance, but did anyone _really_ notice?" he asked, and most of the class tentatively shook their heads while some simply shrugged.

"No!" he shouted again and the class jumped, again. "Because our focus are on the irritating fans. In turn, the whole video became annoying to us somehow, even though there's nothing wrong with the performer."

"That, my children, is the curse of having overly excitable fans. They are like rabid, hungry dogs on a prowl for a thick, juicy steak and that steak is _you_. _All _of you. Worst of all, people who aren't _familiar_ with your craft could potentially be turned off by you because of _them_. It's unfair, but that's the reality."

"Don't get me wrong, fans are great and all that," he waved his hand dismissively, sipping on his coconut. "But as performers, you have to be _aware_ of the pros and cons of fame, and that one is definitely leaning heavily on the cons."

He focused his attention on his coconut as he let the class a few minutes to mull over his words before whipping his head to the left.

"You!" he shouted, pointing at the wide-eyed Robbie.

"M-Me?"

"Yes, you! Stand up!"

The boy scrambled up from his seat and nearly toppled over in haste. The class laughed, and he just nervously smiled at them and pushed his glasses to his face.

"Now class, tell me what's wrong with Robbie," the teacher instructed.

"He's weird."

"He's clumsy."

"His hair makes me itchy just by looking at it."

"He wears girly pants."

"I heard he got a restraining order."

"Yeah, I heard it was from those Northridge girls."

"I heard it was because of Rex."

"I heard that, too! Man, I like that Rex dude."

"Where is he, anyways?"

"Yes Robbie, where _is_ Rex?" Sikowitz asked, frowning a bit.

The awkward boy mumbled something about "locker" and "time-out". Sikowitz just shrugged and continued.

"Okay, let's not make fun of Robbie's weirdness and his funny hair," he reprimanded, scratching his own unkempt hair. "Let's also not make fun of how the only interesting factor to his personality is his _puppet_, which is coincidentally my favorite 'student' so far.

"The reason that I asked you all about his... let's just say his _disposition_, is because the next performance is his."

"Sit!" he shouted again and Robbie almost fell out of his chair. The teacher picked the remote as the room got dark again, and another video played in the whiteboard.

As promised, it was Robbie this time. He's crouched down on a small amplifier, his back on the audience. His pants is riding too low that everyone saw the SpongeBob boxer he's sporting and everyone snickered.

The real Robbie is slumped on his seat so low that _only_ his head is visible, his face flaming red. But Tori tapped him, gave him an encouraging smile, and motioned for him to sit up straight.

The screen Robbie finally stood up, visibly inhaled and exhaled before strumming his guitar.

For the next few minutes, the class remained quiet, eyes focused on the performance. They remained quiet, partly because they don't know the song, and partly because they're all... _mesmerized_.

The boy in the video is not the same as the one sitting in their class. No, the one on the video, with his hands expertly strumming on the guitar, is _graceful_. He has the confidence of a true musician who knows what he's doing with an equally amazing voice to match.

"_So close to you..._" the ending line of the song was sung and the performance is done. Both the audience in the video and Sikowitz' class clapped enthusiastically; some are wolf-whistling and some are shouting "encore".

Sikowitz shushed them all, and the lights went back for the second time. "Did you _see_ that?" he exclaimed, pointing at the whiteboard with the video on pause.

"Children, that is what I call a _performance_. Not because of Robbie basically owning it nor because of his amazing talent. I mean c'mon," he chuckled, waving his hand dismissively, "this is Hollywood Arts: _everyone_ is talented here."

"No!" he shouted for the third time and the class jumped, again. "_That_ is a performance because Robbie has set aside all his awkward glory and put forth the performer lying within him. The situation _calls_ for a musician, and he _showed_ a musician."

"Acting is similar to that. In fact, that is the core principle of acting and/or overall performing. As performers, we all have to set aside our insecurities, our fears, our disappointments, etcetera and bring forth the character that was demanded from us."

"And if you could all do that, rest assured that it'll always yield success in every future performances you commit into," the teacher finished, sipping on his coconut and frowning a bit when there's none left.

The class broke into murmurs, all were impressed with Sikowitz' words. They waited for him to continue, but when ten minutes have passed without a word from the crazy teacher, they all got impatient. Especially when they can all hear him grumbling about the lack of coconuts while crouched behind his desk.

Getting annoyed, Jade loudly cleared her throat then motioned for everyone to do the same. They did, and the collective throat clearing finally captured their teacher's short attention span.

"Oh! I have a class!" he exclaimed, standing upright. He automatically reached for his non-existent coconut but frowned when he saw that it's, well, non-existent. A couple of throat clearing and his attention is finally at his students again.

"Now, where was I?"

"Core principle of performing," Sinjin helpfully supplied.

"Ah yes, that. Now, after I showed you the two videos and shared the lessons associated with them, we're gonna proceed with 'World Peace'."

"There are two remaining performers, and both are going to perform here _now_. They're currently outside, waiting for my cue."

_So that's where they are_, Jade thought.

"Now," Sikowitz clapped, "who is excited to witness the, er," he took out a single piece of paper from his breast pocket, "'_a_ _musical rendition from Wicked the Musical_' that'll be performed by the only student who got held back by three subjects?"

He then whipped out a walkie talkie from out-of-nowhere, pressed the button, and continued with the introduction. "Let's give it up for, er," he looked at the paper again and squinted, "'_the amazing, magnificent, stupendous, terrific, mesmerizing_' oh for crying out loud, just give it up for Trina," he finished, throwing the paper on the ground as the door opened and Trina stepped inside dressed both as Glinda _and_ Elphaba.

The class groaned, realizing that they'll be subjected to another one of Trina's one-woman duet. Again.

* * *

"That was painful," Jade commented, checking her slightly throbbing ears for any kind of bleeding.

"You're saying that now, but try living on the same house with her. Then tell me how much your ears are in pain."

"Am I suppose to feel _sorry_ for you?"

"Yes, that was my intention."

"Well, after that, believe me when I say that _I do_ feel sorry for your pain and sufferings."

"Thank you. That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"So," Beck piped in, subtly touching his ears out of respect for the sulking Trina, "does this mean that Robbie won?"

"Of course he won, he's the only one who managed to perform successfully. Right, Jade?"

Jade rolled her eyes and glanced at the smiling André who is excitedly patting Robbie on the back. "Why didn't _you_ perform?" she asked, and he just shrugged.

"It was partly because I ran out of time, and partly because..." he trailed off, looking pointedly at the girl who is scowling at her locker door.

"Right," Jade replied. He rummaged through her bag to look for her wallet. Taking out the precious card, she gave it to the wide eyed boy. "Use it well, young Obiwan."

"Thanks Jade!" he said, his body vibrating with excitement and disbelief at winning a competition. "Gran-gran will be so excited!"

"I'm sure she will be," Jade deadpanned, closing her locker. Tori painfully jabbed her with an elbow before smiling indulgently at Robbie and asking, "when will you take her out?"

"Maybe tomorrow? Don't we have that group thing for Sikowitz that we will practice at Jade's later?"

"Oh yeah..." they all nodded, remembering the group assignment that Sikowitz managed to squeeze in between Trina's 'singing' and acting. Though to most of them, what Trina did is equivalent to a _torture_.

Granted, Trina is a phenomenal actress, but her singing is comparable to a cross between a chihuahua and a banshee; it's _that_ bad.

"Can you see blood? I think I'm feeling something trickling down my left ear," Jade questioned, putting her ear on Tori's face.

"Urghh, Jade!" the half-Latina said, playfully pushing the snickering girl. "Enough with the blood already, there's nothing in there."

"I'm _so_ gonna sue your sister for personal injury if I see blood later," Jade added with a smirk, rightening herself and slinging her bag on her shoulder.

"Yeah? How about I make you bleed for _real_ so you'll have a definite proof in court?" The older Vega spat, her heels clicking loudly as she strutted towards the congregating group. She had her arms crossed in defiance, sporting a scowl and a bad temper.

"Whoa, still haven't extracted the dead creature that crawled up your ass?"

"How about I shove my-"

"Stop!" Tori shouted, getting in between the two girls. "C'mon guys, we just had a lesson about _world peace_."

"Well, there would be 'World Peace' if Jade admits to cheating!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I should've won! You just let Robbie win 'cause you don't like me!"

"Are you being serious right now? I chose Robbie because he performed _better_ than you!"

"That's just _your_ opinion. Besides, I think you're just threatened by my talent that you're deliberately trying to sabotage me by letting Robbie 'win'."

"It's not even an opinion! It's a _fact_ that you can't carry a tune to save your life!"

"Aha! So you're not denying that you're trying to crush my confidence!"

"Do you even _hear_ yourself?"

"Enough already!" Tori tried to separate the two by dragging her sister to another set of lockers. When they're far enough, she whirled around to face the fuming girl. The younger girl put her hands at her sister's shoulder and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Trina, it's _just_ free food," Tori reasoned. "Why are you getting so worked up?"

"I lost to _Robbie_, that's plenty enough reason."

The younger girl just rolled her eyes. "We all know that Robbie is a talented musician, Trina. You shouldn't be _that_ surprised."

"I _know_ that! But..." the older Vega trailed off before sighing. "Okay, I'm fine now," she dismissed, shrugging her shoulders to get rid of Tori's hands.

"Back away," she motioned, and Tori huffed and rolled her eyes before backing away.

"C'mon, let's go practice that stupid play," Trina demanded. She flipped her hair and raised her chin before strutting back to the group, her huffing sister in tow.

* * *

"But I'm not worthy of you, Edmond! Your hair is _so_ perfect and your pale abs is _so_ chiseled and shiny!"

"But you _are_ perfect for me, Ella my love. Your drab fashion sense and your ability to suck the life out of _any_ interesting conversation complements my good-looks and magnetic charms."

"Oh Edmond..."

"Oh Ella..."

"Kiss me, my godlike wonder of a boyfriend. I _yearn_ for your cold lips upon mine."

"And... cut!" Jade shouted into the megaphone. She stood up from her director chair and went to her actors.

"Now Tori," she started. "You're doing fine, but I need more... _neediness_. Ella is a weak woman with no sense of self, and I need _more_ of that."

"Beck," she said, turning to the boy who is wearing some Abercrombie-styled clothing, his hair impeccably styled. "Channel your inner heartthrob. I don't want to see _any_ bashfulness or tentative narcissism. You're _Edmond Sullen_, the immortal vampire who knows how amazing and gorgeous he is. Remember that."

"Mull that over and take ten. I'm gonna work on our werewolf," she dismissed, walking towards the shirtless André.

"This is stupid," the boy grumbled, lightly scratching at the artificial hairs that Trina painstakingly put on his face as a part of his werewolf costume.

"This is group grade," she retorted, sitting on a stool in front of him. "You're the only one suited for this. _Obviously_ we can't used the scrawny twerp," she reasoned, pointing at the bespectacled boy who is busy recording the behind-the-scenes with his state-of-the-art video camera.

"Fine..." he replied, still scratching at his face.

"Stop that!" Jade slapped his hands. "The other Vega will throw a fit if she saw you messing with her hard work."

André rolled his eyes and stilled his hands. "So, you two okay now?"

"I think so?" the pale girl replied, furrowing her eyebrows. "We didn't really talk when we got here, but she asked for food and Emmy, so there's that."

André chuckled. "She really likes your sister, doesn't she?"

"It's because my sister is _nice_ and can tolerate that annoying banshee."

"Nah. I think your sister genuinely likes Trina."

Jade huffed. "Whatever. As long as she doesn't corrupt Emmy, then I'm fine with their weird friendship." She stood up and faced the still-seated boy.

"Now, show me how Jason Zach's anger and jealousy forced him to transform into a werewolf."

* * *

"Excellent work, children!" Sikowitz congratulated. The class settled in, most are still wearing their costumes. There's an adrenaline-filled energy that surrounds the theater and it's making the whole class break into an excited chatter.

"Settle down, settle down," Sikowitz shushed, walking in front to address the class. "I have some few criticisms here," he said, pointing at his clipboard. "Don't worry, these are all just minor things because I think you all did an excellent job in parodying different movie genres."

"Travis!" he started, looking at the blonde boy who is sporting a ensemble of a medieval English explorer. "Your portrayal of Pocahontas' boyfriend is a bit... _wooden_. But I do appreciate your dedication to your singing. You have a lovely voice."

The boy nodded, smiling slightly.

"Helen!" A brunette girl looked up, her hair heavily curled and poofy. "Your Hermione Granger could've been a bit bossier. You're lacking that know-it-all vibe and your character seems _dormant_. But still, I applaud your dedication to emulate your character. Aren't you a redhead?"

"Blonde."

"Excellent!" he nodded, impressed. "Now for the last one... Beck!" he called, pointing at the boy still dressed like a supermodel.

"Your character is easy enough for you, seeing that Edward Cullen is inhumanly handsome. But according to your group's script, your character is supposed to be an _obvious_ predator. And you're not convincing in that area.

"You're too nice, Beck. Work on that," Sikowitz finished, sipping on his coconut. Beck just rubbed his palm on his neck, his lips showing the hint of fangs that he's still wearing.

"Now! Before you all go, I'm going to give you your end-of-the-year class project."

The class groaned in protest, and some voiced out on how it's too early into the semester.

"Now now, you're all gonna need all the time you need for this. Because for your class project, you'll be making... a... movie!" he declared, spreading his arms dramatically, his face giddy.

The class visibly perked at that, their attention zeroing in on their teacher.

Sikowitz chuckled. "The movie will be an original one, and I'll give you a week to present me with a script and/or ask me to be the director. Anyone in _this_ class can submit and/or ask me, though the writer will have to _defend_ their script to me after I read it."

"Then the writer, the director, and I will hold auditions after the week is done. The auditions are open to _anyone_, as long as they are enrolled in Hollywood Arts. Obviously, the interested students in this class will have the first go, but the chosen writer and director will have the final say."

"Those who won't get cast will still perform their given duties. _Everyone_ in this room will participate, no matter how small their part is. _No exemption_."

"This is a class grade, people. So do your _best_."

"Now, class dismissed!"

* * *

"But I need your help..."

"It's six in the _morning_, what could you possibly need from me this _early_ on a Saturday?"

"I need help with organizing the give-aways for the fundraising camp-"

"I'm hanging up."

"No!" the voice on the phone whined, and Jade winced at the girl's shrill voice. She distanced the phone from her ear and tried to rub the sleep off of her eyes.

_So annoying_, she thought when she's still hearing Tori yammering on the other side of the phone. Rustling her covers, she sat up on her bed - careful in maintaining the distance between her ear and her phone - and walked to her kitchen to start on her coffee.

As she waits for that _ding!_, she plopped down on a barstool and brought back the phone near her ear.

"...and I need to smooth things over in the committee because we'll be busy with Sikowit-"

Jade removed the phone again, counted to twenty, then brought it back again.

"...the other officers are busy with their own things and-"

Remove, count to twenty, then back again.

"...I wanted to clear my schedule in time for the audition-"

Remove again, count to twenty again, then back again.

"...Trina is _useless_ with these kinds of things so I-"

Removed for the third time, counted to twenty for the third time, then back again.

"...you're the only one who doesn't have a sick grandma, a medical check-up, or a visiting relative so please please PLEASE!"

"You done?" Jade asked after a minute of only hearing harsh breathing. "I told you to remember to _breath_ every now and then when you're talking in paragraphs.

"Yeah sure, just give me a minute," Tori said, audibly inhaling and exhaling. Jade busied herself with her coffee while waiting for the girl to collect herself.

"Okay, I'm good. So, are you gonna help me?"

Jade took a sip of her coffee and replied with a resounding, "No."

"C'mon, I need you!"

"Well, you should've thought about it first before calling me at six a.m. on a _Saturday_," Jade retorted.

"But I need an early start!"

"At six a.m. on a Saturday? I would've help you if you called later and _not_ at six a.m. on a _Saturday_."

"But I need you here right now!"

"It's six a.m. on a Saturday!"

Back and forth it goes for ten minutes until Victoria Vega's continuos whining and almost pathetic pleas got to Jade's last nerves.

"Okay!" Jade surrendered, feeling something akin to migraine taking over her head. "I'll be there at seven, you _happy_ now?" she hissed.

"Yay! Go take a shower now and don't bother with breakfast 'cause I'll make us some Blueberry and Vanilla french toasts."

"You better," Jade grumbled, feeling at least a bit excited at the prospect of Tori's famous french toasts. "And you owe me one, Vega."

"I'll make it up too you, I promise," Tori chirped, obviously happy at finding someone she can use as a slave. "Gotta go! Text me when you're on your way and _stop_ cursing other people in the highway. Ciao!"

Jade hanged up and sighed. She finished her coffee and dropped it on the sink before jumping into the shower.

_Awakened by Banshee 2.0 at six a.m on a Saturday_, she tiredly thought as she peeled off her pajamas.

Forty minutes later and she's strutting down a hallway. Turning left, he almost collided into her father who just got out of his office.

"Going somewhere?" David West asked, carrying a mug of coffee on one hand and a newspaper on another.

"Tori asked me to help her with her fundraising campaign."

"On a Saturday morning?"

_Yes! Someone who agrees!_ she thought. She has a lot in common with her father and one of them is the innate hatred at being disturbed so early on Saturdays and Sundays.

"She annoyed me into agreeing with her demands. Had to say yes just to shut her up."

He chuckled. "Okay then, be careful."

"Okay, bye Dad," she said, patting him on his shoulder.

"Oh, and Jade?" his father called when she's a door away from him.

"Yeah?"

"Try to behave accordingly when driving. It's _unbecoming_ for a young woman to curse other drivers while on the road."

_Emmy, you blabbermouth!_ she cursed her sister in her mind. Rolling her eyes, she nodded tersely at his father before jogging off.

* * *

"Holy shit, my hands are starting to get _numb_."

"Don't be such a drama queen, we haven't even dented the supply."

"You've been bossing me around for _hours_ now, so I _deserve_ to act like one," Jade deadpanned, abandoning her package to stretch her back.

"At least I fed you breakfast," Tori supplied, rummaging through a box for some energy bars.

"It's almost noon. My body already burned those french toast when I lifted those boxes you made me lift."

"Are you hungry?" the tanned girl inquired, not looking up from the box.

"Starving," Jade sarcastically retorted, closing her eyes.

"Here," the half-Latina said, resurfacing from the box before tossing some brochures on Jade's way.

Jade still has her eyes closed so she wasn't able to duck when a handful of papers smacked her in the face. She glowered at the oblivious girl before picking it all up and groaning in protest.

"Asian take-outs? Are you _kidding_ me?" Jade asked incredulously, shuffling through the menus with an obvious disgust in her face.

"Yeah?" Tori questioned, still not looking up from a box full of sports drinks.

The pale girl scoffed. "You know I _hate_ these kinds of take-outs. Why can't we eat something homemade?"

"First of all," Tori started, resurfacing from the box just to rummage into another, "they're _delicious_. Second of all, mom and dad won't be back until later. So, this'll have to do."

"How about you cook?" Jade absentmindedly asked, reading the menu's contents with her lips curled in distaste.

"_Really_?" the half Latina scoffed, throwing the repackaged give-away on its destined box with excessive force. "Are you deliberately trying to be _insensitive_ right now? You know I can't cook anything besides desserts. I _burn_ eggs, and you saw me do that many times!"

"Urghhh, fine," Jade groaned, slumping her head on the sofa. She and and Tori are on the floor of the Vega's living room repacking some supplies into some bag while being surrounded by more boxes of some supplies.

"How about Trina?" Jade asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Trina is fine with take-outs, Jade. You're the only one who has problems with it."

Rolling her eyes, Jade whipped out her phone, the half-Latina ignoring her as she searched for a familiar number in her contacts.

"It's me," Tori heard the pale girl. She looked up from repackaging the small towels and saw Jade talking to someone on her phone.

"Tell Louisa to prepare two large pizzas with all the toppings that I like, some garlic and chives mashed potatoes, a whole roasted chicken, three large roast beef sandwiches, _and_ some of her special green salad." Jade listened to the other line, ignoring the scoffing girl in front of her.

"I'll get it when I get home for lunch so make sure that it's done by then. Oh, tell them to add some broccoli and mushroom soup and some gravy. And also make sure that Louisa chops the chicken."

"Really? That's how you _hate_ take-outs?" Tori mocked as soon as the pale girl got off the phone.

Jade shrugged, reaching for a green bag and some supplies. "Home is the best restaurant, right?" she quipped.

"Well, not all homes have their own live-in chefs and an unlimited food supply," Tori quipped back, handing over a pack of energy bars to the pale girl.

It's half past twelve when Jade excused herself to go home, bypassing Trina who decided to come down and watch TV on the living room. The older Vega ignored them both, not saying a single word even though both of them were hinting heavily that they need some help.

"Wait!" Jade heard Tori call when she's almost at the door. Turning to face the tanned girl, she saw an uncertain expression playing on her face.

"After you get the food," Tori started, "can you stay a bit later?"

Jade's eyes narrowed. "_Why_?"

"Well, I need to finish this by Monday," she replied, gesturing at the mess of boxes at the living room. "The committee needs an exact inventory so we can prepare early for any possible shortage."

The pale girl schooled a pensive expression. "How _later_?" she asked after a few seconds.

"Uhmm.. tomorrow-kind of later?" Tori tentatively asked, wringing her hands.

Jade sighed. "You know I can't."

"I know! But you know my house is _always_ a safe place for you," Tori reassured. "Well, there's _Trina_, but it's not like she's gonna murder you or something," she added, chuckling while doing a Beck-like nervous mannerism of rubbing a palm on the back of her neck.

Jade can't help but chuckle, imagining a scenario where Trina tried to stab her with the pointy heel of a five-inch stiletto.

"Vega, as much as I would _love_ to spend my time being enslaved under the class president's roof, you know I can't stay here for twenty-four hours."

"Pretty please?"

"The physical appearance of the 'please' makes no difference."

The half-Latina didn't even bat an eye at Jade's movie-related quip. "C'mon, I need you."

Jade sighed again and pondered, weighing the pros and cons of telling her father. David West is a bit overprotective of his daughters, especially his eldest. She knows that the chance of him agreeing is slim to none.

She was about to say this when she saw Tori doing an imitation of a cute, vulnerable _puppy_. Jade tried to look away, but she can still see it in her peripheral view and it is weakening her resolve.

_No fair_, she thought, putting her mental shield up, but to no avail.

"Fine," Jade finally acquiesced, cursing herself for being so weak. "I'll _try_, but I can't promise anything."

The puppy look then morphed into a mix of relief and gratefulness. "Thanks!" the puppy girl squealed, a big grin on her face.

"Yeah yeah, I'll go get our food."

The journey back is uneventful, except for the usual back and forth exchange of verbal abuses that's becoming a regular thing for Jade. And when the traffic thinned and the rude drivers disappeared, she started to mull over the excuses she's gonna have to give to his father.

_He likes Tori, doesn't he? Maybe I'm overthinking this_, she thought, cruising on the last intersection she needs to bypass before getting home.

Jade is almost at the mansion's gate when an idea came to her that she almost laughed out loud for being amazed at her own brilliance.

_Emmy!_ she thought, internally smiling. Her dear, innocent sister is the key to her father's generous heart. She is convinced that it'll work, seeing how he even allowed Jade to drive temporarily when she _dragged_ Emmy into the issue.

She stopped the car just in front of the gate, signaling Julius - the guard - not to open it yet. She quickly took out her phone, scanned her contacts, and pressed call.

"Emmy?"

"Yeah?"

"Is dad out of the house now?" Jade asked, carefully threading the water. It'll be difficult if her dad is still at home.

"Yeah, he went to a meeting an hour ago."

Jade sighed in relief.

"Meeting? About the construction site?"

"No, it's about the hotels."

"Oh," she just said before clearing her throat. "So," she started slowly, "I'll be staying staying over at Tori's later and I'll probably end up sleeping there. Can _you_ tell him that?"

_Say yes, say yes, say yes_, Jade mentally chanted.

"What? _No_, I'm not gonna tell him that," Emmy said, and the pale girl furrowed her eyebrows.

"It's just until tomorrow. Tell him that I promise I'll call and everything," Jade tried to reassure, impatiently drumming her fingers at the steering wheel.

"Jadeyyyy..." the younger girl whined, knowing how the messenger is always getting figuratively shot at.

"You owe me one, you little _snitch_," Jade explained, resorting to the usual threat and blackmail when her patience inevitably thinned. "_You_ told dad about my road rage and I'm gonna blame _you_ if he banned me from driving."

Jade heard sighing on the other line, and she knows she won. "_Fine_, I'll tell him later, but I'm not promising anything," the younger West acquiesced, parroting the words that Jade offered to Tori earlier.

Jade smirked, triumphant. "Thanks. Bye, midget."

"Bye, Jadey."

Jade hung up, satisfied. She might not be allowed sleepovers, but if it involves Emmy, their father _might_ reconsider. Emmy can be persuasive: she'll start off with her usual innocent smile and kind disposition that you can't help but be drawn into, then it'll end up with everyone giving her literally _anything_.

Signaling Julius, she drove inside the West mansion in a better mood. As she pulled over the entrance, she saw the ever omnipresent Anton and his young sidekick, Martin. She got out of the car and motioned for Martin to take her keys. He did, and she stepped inside the mansion with Anton in tow.

"Welcome back, Ms. West," the old man greeted politely with a slight bow, his black suit impeccable as always.

"Hey Anton. Is my food ready?"

"Yes, Ms. West. Louisa and Carla is in the middle of putting it inside the containers."

"Good good," Jade replied distractedly, her feet carrying her to the kitchen. "Has Emmy eaten yet?"

"She just asked for pizza and milkshakes for herself and her tutor an hour ago."

"Milkshake? That's unhealthy," Jade commented offhandedly before her mind backtracked.

"Did you just say _tutor_?" she asked, her eyebrow quirked.

"I believe so. The tutor arrived earlier at eight and they've been inside the room practicing for hours now."

"Huh. I didn't know she has a new one. Wait, is the tutor a _redhead_?"

"Glaringly so, Ms. West."

_Is she the one I threatened with a buzz cut?_ she thought, thinking back to the slightly heavyset girl who tripped on her canvass two weeks ago.

Mischievous grin surfaced from pale face as she thought of how the girl will react when she sees Jade again. The last time, the girl is shivering in fright that Jade _almost_ felt sorry for her.

_At least it's only a rough sketch_, she thought, remembering the ruined canvass. If it were something more, it would've been hell hath no fury compared to Jade's wrath. Maybe that's why her sister decided to re-hire back the tutor: she's aware that Jade isn't really _that_ mad.

_I gotta see this_, she thought, taking his phone out of her pocket and composing a message.

**Me:** I'm home. Go c me in d kitchen.

She and Anton are already in the kitchen when she sent the message, her nose assaulted with mouth-watering aromas.

"Hey Jade," Louisa, their head chef, greeted. She's on the huge island counter, putting a lid on a Tupperware containing the mashed potatoes.

"Hey there. Is it all done?" Jade came closer and took a whiff.

"As requested," the chef chuckled. "I was surprised with the quantity, though. I had to scramble my minions just to get all the ingredients on time."

"We all know how you love it when you get to boss your underlings," Jade quipped, smiling cheekily at the middle-aged woman.

"Touché, Ms. West."

"Jade!" the familiar voice of a girl was heard, and Jade almost toppled over at the force of a ten-year old blonde freight train.

"Whoa, easy there. I know you love me, but you don't have to bruise me with your affections."

"I want to introduce you to my new tutor," the blonde girl explained, smiling excitedly.

"New? Isn't she the one who got doused with my paint water?"

"What?" the blonde girl questioned, her face scrunched in confusion. "No! That's Darlene," she clarified. "And I told you she quit already. This is a new one, and her name is Cat."

"Okay..."

"C'mon, let me introduce you," Emmy insisted, dragging her sister back to the music and arts room.

"Anton!" Jade called out, still being dragged by the little blonde. "Take all the food and put it in my car."

"Yes, Ms. West," he nodded, his eyes twinkling with amusement that never fails to come when Emmy is doing something ridiculously adorable.

"She's so amazing," the little girl gushed as they walk side-by-side. "You know that piece I'm having a hard time with? She just reviewed it for a few minutes then did it perfectly while talking and explaining how she can do it!"

"Amazing," she deadpanned, though her curiosity a bit piqued.

"She's actually the same age as you! And she goes to Pinewood High as a junior, but the class haven't restarted yet."

"Fascinating."

"She'll go back to school on Monday, but she'll stay with me all day tomorrow so we could practice more for my recital."

"Uh huh."

"But she'll only stay till five today because she has to go to work later. She works at some restaurant on West Hollywood."

"Good for her," Jade answered absentmindedly before the two of them stopped in front of the familiar door. The door itself is slightly ajar, and the West sisters heard an indiscernible music from the piano inside.

"I think she's free-styling. She does that a lot," Emmy commented, moving towards the slightly opened door and opening it further.

The music got louder and clearer, and Jade was both confused and amazed. No, not because of how the piece is so fluid and smooth that it doesn't seem like a freestyle performance at all; but because of how the music she's hearing reminds her of _someone_ so close to her heart.

_Mom..._ she thought, her feet - with a mind of their own - dragging her body towards the source. As she came closer, she saw the grand piano in the middle of the room containing a petite figure. But in her mind's eye, she saw a slightly taller figure, her blonde hair done in a ponytail and she's wearing a white sundress.

_Momma..._ she almost whispered, her chest aching painfully as she comes a little closer, the mirage of the familiar blonde woman still not disappearing. She almost unconsciously reached out with her hand when a distant voice snapped her back to reality.

"Jade, that's my new tutor, Catarina Valentine."

Jade glanced her sister's way before looking back again, audibly gasping when her mother was replaced by someone _else_. The new girl's hands are dancing on the keyboard, her bright, shockingly red hair slightly swaying with her petite body. Like the mirage, the girl is wearing a dress, but it's so brightly pink and girly that it literally gave Jade a slight migraine from Pepto Bismol visual overload.

_Wait a minute..._ she backtracked, her eyes squinting as the reality of what she's seeing set it. When the mirage clouding her vision disappeared, she finally realized how _horribly _familiar the figure sitting atop the piano stool is.

_It's her!_ she internally screamed as the vision of Monday night came crashing back to her. She remembered it all: the ruined hair and top, the back pain, the humiliation, the pasta jokes, _everything_.

_C'mon, you wouldn't even see that girl again, so stop scaring people off and forget about it_, she remembered Tori saying two days ago. She can't help but _chuckle, _realizing how small the world can be.

_Oh Tori, if only you can see this now..._ she mused before noticing how the music abruptly stopped. She smirked when she saw the girl's sudden stiff posture and realized that she's not the only one who _haven't_ let it go, yet.

"So, you're delivering pasta now?" she can't help but ask and she saw in her peripheral view how her sister raised a questioning eyebrow. But her focus, for now, is solely at the girl in front of them who is now - _oh so slowly_ - turning around to face them.

Jade saw the familiar doe eyes and innocent, child-like face. She also saw the familiar fear etched into them and it's so ridiculously similar to the one she saw five days ago.

It greatly warms her sadistic heart.

"I'm Jade West. Nice to meet my sister's new and _supposedly_ amazing tutor."

_Yeah, you'll definitely meet Jadelyn West..._

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4a: Happily Ever After

**A/N:** Don't get confused with this chapter. This is an important plot clincher that also serves as a transitionary sub-plot for the next succeeding chapters.

I decided to split the chapter into two because it got too long. I'll upload part two in a couple of days.

EDIT: I have a version of this part one that I turned into a Victorious one-shot. Same title, although the main pairing is Beck/Jade with some other minor pairings. If that's to your taste, then go check it out.

**Disclaimer**: Victorious and its characters belong to where it legally belongs, i.e. not me.

**Chapter Four:**

David is barely five years old when he first heard it.

It was early August and he is with his nanny playing with a big, wooden toy truck polished and painted to perfection. It was a simpler time with simpler pleasures.

His nanny, an elderly lady named Consuela, is a kind woman with soft and gentle hands. She carefully lifted a stringed puppet with those hands and motioned the little boy to look at it, which he did with an obvious delight; it was his favorite thing to watch.

It was two minutes into Ponyo's dance - that was the name he gave to the wooden puppet - when he heard the _shouting_. He turned to his nanny in confusion and asked her to make the noises stop because it was interfering with Ponyo's dance.

Consuela is about to answer when they both heard a cacophony of crashing, more shouting, and loud banging. Now scared, his little hands clutched at Consuela's skirt.

"C'mon, mijo, let's go to your room," the elder woman softly said, gently picking up the scared boy. David whimpered, immediately hugged his nanny's neck and buried his head to her neck to muffle the bad sounds. Consuela made some shushing noises and he calmed a little, but his hands are still holding on tightly.

They then walked towards the adjacent door specifically built between his room and his playroom. Inside, she immediately put little David in bed, threw the covers at his little body, and asked him if he wanted a lullaby.

"Sing me my favorite Jesus' birthday song," the boy demanded.

"You mean your favorite _Christmas_ song, mijo?"

"Yes!"

The elder woman chuckled, but slightly frowned when the shouting and banging outside continues. She smoothed the bed and softly said, "I'll sing it for you, mijo. But promise me that you'll only listen to _my_ voice and _ignore_ the bad sounds you're hearing, okay?"

"Sí!"

The woman smiled warmly at him, told him to close his eyes, and started singing softly.

_"A la nanita nana, nanita ea, nanita ea  
Mi Jesus tiene sueño  
Bendito sea, bendito sea.  
A la nanita nana, nanita ea, nanita ea  
Mi Jesus tiene sueño  
Bendito sea, bendito sea..."_

The gentle voice washed over the boy and he smiled: little David love hearing that song, especially when her nanny is singing it to him every Jesus' birthday.

_"Fuentecilla que core,  
Clara-y sonora.  
Ruiseñor q'en la selva  
Cantando lloras.  
Callad mientras la cuna se balancea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ea..."_

His young mind is imagining last year when his father, his mother, and his nana is seated at the big sofas in the living room on the night before Jesus' birthday. He was cuddled to his nanny, as usual, and he was sipping a warm cup of cocoa.

_"A la nanita nana, nanita ea, nanita ea  
Mi Jesus tiene sueño  
Bendito sea, bendito sea.  
Florecilla del campo, rosa en capullo  
Duerme vida mia, mientras te arullo.  
Callad mientras la cuna se balancea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ea..."_

He never cuddled to his parents, only Consuela. His father is always approachable though, even when he's busy talking to big men in suits; he liked that about him. His papa is a big, strong businessman and he always have time for little David.

But not his mama; she was never near him, and every time he tries to come closer, his mama makes this weird expression that never fails to make him feel so... _unwanted_.

So he never tried to go to her again.

_"A la nanita nana, nanita ea, nanita ea  
Mi Jesus tiene sueño  
Bendito sea, bendito sea..."_

The boy is starting to drift off, his beloved nanny's voice carrying him to peaceful sleep. But before his consciousness finally settle in a deep slumber, a fleeting thought crossed his mind:

_I wish mama, papa, and I stayed together forever..._

* * *

David is eight years old the first time he saw _them_.

It was after class when the driver and Consuela picked him up from school as usual. On the way home, he was re-telling some mundane things that only children his age cares about, but Consuela is listening intently to him with her eyes crinkled and with a soft smile.

She was always patient with him.

Half and hour later, they finally pulled over at the mansion. David opened the car's door in haste and sprinted towards the stairs, Consuela shouting at him to be careful. He ran and ran, consciously mindful of him possibly slipping like that time last year.

Upon reaching the second floor, he jogged to the left hallway, his destination at the end of the long hallway and his mind focused on his new toys that his papa brought back from Europe.

Then he heard it.

It was when he reached the middle part of the hallway when the strange sounds reached his ears. He stopped, listened, and realized that it's coming from one of the spare bedrooms. An involuntary chill ran into his spine, perturbed when he realized that it's suppose to be _empty_.

_Maybe it's one of the maid? _his mind tried to reassure, but realized with a gasp that _all_ the maids are busy at the kitchen.

Visions of scary ghost and frightening monsters were conjured by his over imaginative mind, and when he's certain that there's a ghost of a monster inside the unused room, it slowly _opened_.

He saw a tall, good-looking man standing at the door, his blue eyes widening in surprise when he saw a wide-eyed boy standing in front of him. David is equally shocked, too, seeing that there's a strange, _shirtless_ man in front of him.

Before David could scream the house down about some naked stranger, he saw another figure in the door and it muted him.

It was his mama.

"I thought your kid won't be back soon!" the shirtless man hissed, accepting the blue polo that his mama shoved at him.

"I thought it was today," his mama said, shrugging. "Now go out the back, _I'll_ deal with him."

The man nodded at him, spared a half curious, half scared glance at David, and then dashed across the the other hallway, opening a door hidden behind the large painting.

Wide, grey-blue eyes followed the man and it slightly narrowed when it saw how the man moved the large canvass with ease. Only one thing went to David's head: only his papa, his mama, Consuela, and him _knows_ about that secret door.

"David..." his mama drawled, motioning him to come closer. Wary and a little bit scared, he slowly stepped closer to his mama. When he's a foot away, she crouched down within his eye level.

"Now, that man is... a friend. A _secret_ friend. And I want him to _remain_ a secret, do you understand?"

He doesn't. The man is a strange person who knows about the secret door, and his papa always tells him that if a _stranger_ knows your secret and you didn't tell him, he _shouldn't_ be trusted.

"I said, do you _understand_?" his mama repeated, putting her hands on his shoulder in a vice-like grip. He winced when he felt a painful squeeze, and he nodded vigorously just so she would stop hurting him.

"Good boy," she smiled sweetly and he was pleasantly surprised; his mama _never_ smile at him. He can't help but smile back, a warm feeling started swelling in his chest.

That night when Consuela tucked him in bed, and asked him why he seems happier.

"Mama smiled at me today!"

"Really? That's great, mijo!"

"Yeah..." he smiled widely, then remembered the strange man.

"Do you have a secret friend, Consuela?"

"Hmmm... like those imaginary friends that you used to have?"

David giggled. "No! Like... a _real_ friend that you don't want anyone to find out. Do you have that?"

The elder woman paused, seemingly in deep thought. "No mijo, I don't," she finally said. "If they were my friend, I wouldn't keep them a secret."

_Why would mama want to keep it a secret, then?_ David thought, unaware that Consuela is watching him closely and putting pieces of puzzles in her mind.

"Do _you_ know someone who has a secret friend, mijo?"

The boy thought back to his mama and her pretty smile. "It's a secret."

* * *

David is nine years old when his family fell apart before his eyes.

It was the end of summer and he was coming home from his grandparent's house full of stories of his summer adventures.

His grandpa is a wine maker and distributor, so he spent most of his days playing with the worker's children in the huge vineyard. At night though, he spent it mostly in the living room being entertained by his grandpa's fascinating war stories. And when he's doing neither, he's at the balcony with his grandma being taught how to sketch and paint.

He was excited to come home; there's a lot of stories to tell Consuela, like the time when his grandpa made him sip some wine. It was bitter, and he was disappointed that it didn't turned into grape juice just like when Consuela makes him orange juice out of oranges.

"You'll get it when you're older," his grandpa said, polishing off the bitter grape juice. He just nodded, all the while thinking how he'll rather have Consuela's orange juice.

David's head is full of thoughts that he never noticed that something was amiss.

When the car came closer to the mansion's entrance, something caught his eye: it was a police cruiser parked near the hedges. Curious, he tapped the driver's shoulder and told him to stop the car so he could get out. Hesitant at first, the driver finally agreed when the boy insisted, though the driver tagged along to keep David safe.

Both went out of the car and carefully walked towards the entrance. It was noisy with as police sirens are on full blast and David is getting worried, his eyes darting left and right nervously.

_What happened?_ he thought, his imagination in overdrive with the series of possible horrific scenarios.

Before the boy hyperventilates with worry, two police officers came out, carrying a handcuffed man.

_It's him!_ he mentally screamed, surprised. He never saw the man again after her mama made him promise to keep him a secret. The man is not shirtless this time, although his polo is unbuttoned all the way, exposing his chiseled torso. But the most peculiar part of him is his bloody nose and bruised face, and the boy is wondering why a wounded man is being carried off like a _criminal_.

"David!" a voice boomed, grabbing his attention. He saw the familiar black hair and pale complexion of Thomas West, and he ran towards him.

"Papa! What happened?" the boy asked, hugging his father like a frightened little boy that he is, seeing how his father is as bloody and bruised as his mama's secret friend.

"Your mama is going away, son," Thomas declared, his voice grave.

"What? Why?"

"I'll tell you why..." he heard her mama said, gripping his papa's shoulder and whirling him to face her. Her face is set in an angry scowl, and his papa's face is set the same.

Then the shouting began, and this time, a nine-year old David West heard _everything_.

He found out that his parent's marriage is fixed between their two families, and that his mama never loved his papa. He found out that she never wanted a child with him, but was forced to have one to ensure an heir.

He found out that she has been cheating with her secret friend for _years_ now, and they're planning to elope as soon as they find the perfect opportunity.

He found out how every time she sees her child, all she feels is hatred. He found out how he solidified her prison-like existence, and that she wished that he was never born so she'll at least feel some sort of freedom in her life.

Like a guardian angel, Consuela swooped down and whisked the paralyzed boy into another room, away from the terrible shouting. She sat him down on one of the plush sofas and hugged him tight, shushing his crying with words of comfort.

"Stop crying, mijo, everything's gonna be fine. I'm here..."

The boy cried and cried, sniveling into Consuela's starched shirt. He cried for his papa, who tried his best to be a father and a husband; he cried for his mother, who hates the life she's living that she's now hurting people; he cried for himself for being an unwanted child to his mama, whom he'd always loved _despite_ her distance.

He cried for a family that never was, never is, and never will be.

* * *

David is fifteen years old when he had his first kiss.

It was two days before Valentine's day when Nadine, a daughter of one of his father's business associates, came to him with a nervous smile.

"Yes?" he drawled, giving a thin smile as he put his hands on his pocket. He glanced at his chauffeur and motioned with his hand to wait for him.

"Hey, David. Would you mind i-if..." the girl stuttered with a blush, and David internally scowled. He _hates_ it when people stutter in front of him.

"C'mon, you can tell me..." he softly reassured, giving her a charming smile. He saw her blush visibly deepen as she gave a less nervous smile. He internally smiled in triumph, remembering how his papa is always reminding him to be courteous to girls, even when they are starting to annoy him.

_Charm is both an asset and a dangerous weapon_, his father always says.

"Well, you know about the Valentine's day dance, right? I was wondering if you and I could..."

"...could go to the dance together?" he finished for her, his eyebrow quirking slightly.

The girl nodded, still blushing heavily. David pondered this for a second, weighing the pros and cons of attending the school's silly dance.

Then again, he admires the girl for having the guts to approach him in the first place. He wasn't exactly the most _approachable_ person, never in years now. The nightmare that is six years ago changed him in ways that worried both his papa and Consuela.

_All because of that... woman_, he thought, gritting his teeth hard; it's his unconscious reaction whenever he was reminded of _her_.

"David?" a soft voice asked, and he whipped his head towards the girl. She was staring at him, her expression worried when she saw his darkening expression.

More aware now, he relaxed his posture and his expression and gave a relaxed smile. "Sorry about that, I got lost in my thoughts."

"Yeah, it happens," she nodded, looking relieved that she didn't angered the most popular boy in school.

_No, it doesn't_, he thought, but still nodded with a smile.

"About that dance... sure, we can go together. It'll be an _honor_ to take you with me," another charming smile, and she's hooked.

Giddy, Nadine gave him her address and the time to pick her up. She then dashed towards her family car waiting on the other side. She went inside, but not before waving coyly at David.

He didn't waved back though, just smiled at the her. He waited until her car drove off - just to be polite - before walking towards his.

"Good day, sir?" Anton the chauffeur asked, his British accent thick. David saw him peering at the rear-view mirror so he shrugged in reply.

"Not the worst," he added, throwing his bag beside him before settling in and staring blankly at the car window.

The man just nodded and restarted the car.

"I need the car to be cleaned and polished in two days from now." David ordered after a few minutes of silence, his eyes having had enough of the blurry trees and tall buildings. "I'm going to attend a school function and I'm taking someone with me."

"Yes, Mr. West."

When they got home, Consuela fussed over David when she found out that her little boy is having a date. He smiled genuinely this time and told the woman that it's not a big deal. The nanny is having none of it though, and she made sure that he looks his _best_ for the dance.

Two days later and the polished car is now pulling over at Nadine's house.

Anton got out first, walked to the backseat, and opened the door. David stepped out, looking dapper in his suit, and motioned for Anton.

"Go get the flowers," he ordered. Anton went in front of the car to fetch the beautiful bouquet and stood beside his boss.

He motioned for Anton to ring the doorbell for him, and he did. A few seconds later and a man is now standing in front of them wearing a big grin.

"Ah, there he is! Come inside, Mr. West, my daughter will be down in a minute."

"Thank you, sir," he politely replied, stepping inside the foyer with the chauffeur in tow. He was offered a seat, and Mr. Carter started conversing with him. David was taught at a young age on how to confidently carry himself in front of an adult, so he conversed with his father's associate with such an ease that the boy undoubtedly impressed the man.

"...so, I expect my daughter to be home on time, Mr. West. No _funny_ business," the man faux-threatened, although David felt the seriousness beneath the chuckle.

"You don't have to worry, Mr. Carter. I respect your daughter's curfew and I'll make sure to bring her home in time."

The answer pleased the man, and he grinned at him which David returned with his own gracious smile.

"Good man! Such a fine young man you turned out to be, Mr. West. I'm sure your father is so proud of you. If I have a son like you, I'll be proud as well. But I only have three daughters. And speaking of which..." he trailed off, looking at the petite figure at the top of the stairs with a gentle smile. "Here comes my youngest."

Nadine is wearing a sparkly, off-white dress, and David have to admit that she's a pretty girl.

"You look beautiful, Nadine," David complimented, knowing that it's the right thing to say. "For you, he added, motioning for Anton to give him the bouquet. He gave it to the blushing girl with a charming smile.

"Thank you," the girl gushed before giving it to a maid on stand-by, but not before taking a demure whiff at the colorful flowers.

"Shall we?" he asked, offering his arm at her.

The drive to the hotel is uneventful, and David tried to coaxed the girl into a conversation. After a while, Nadine finally got comfortable and they both converse lightly as the carefully moved into the traffic.

Twenty minutes later and they're pulling over in front of an elegant hotel, coincidentally owned by Thomas West himself. So when the car came into the view, the valet immediately jumped into action.

As soon as the two of them stepped inside, all eyes were on them: shocked and jealous stares from some of the girls and envious glances from the boys followed them. David then remembered that Nadine Carter is considered the most popular girl in school.

He just stood tall and shrugged off the attention as the two of them walk across the room. He is used to being gawked at school, especially when he suddenly broke off with his old friends and went solo. Since then, he became the aloof, unattainable boy that every girl is pining for.

_So stupid..._ he thought, internally shaking his head at the gawking and furtive glances. He doesn't get how someone could admire someone else who wouldn't even give their time of the day.

When they're at the table specifically reserved for them, he politely pulled off Nadine's chair as she sat down. He sat on his own and then gestured for the waiter for drinks.

"No, I-"

"Don't worry. It's just sparkling, non-alcoholic peach cider."

The night is a blur of eating, socializing, and teenagers bumping into each other on the dance floor. Like the gentleman his father taught him to be, David made sure to dance with her partner and chat with her when they're at the table.

Midnight came, and David is satisfied that his date is having a great time: she was impressed with the beautifully decorated table that stood out from the rest, she was giggling as they danced along the fast-paced music, she blushed again when they danced along a slow song, and she was laughing and smiling as they chatted about random, asinine things.

Then it's time to go. The drive back to Nadine's is more lively as the two of them talk about a lot of things. And as the car pulled at the front door, both of them got out and David ushered the girl inside.

"I had a great time," Nadine whispered with a coy smile, unmoving in front of the door.

"Me too," he replied with a smile.

He saw her slowly close her her, and he knew what was expected of him. He slowly leaned forward and closed the distance between the two of them, his lips touching gently with hers.

He leaned back, and he saw a hint of smile playing at the girl's pink lips. "Goodnight, David."

"Goodnight, Nadine."

Later, the boy will recall the night's events as trees, houses, and buildings became a blur in his eyes. He will recall how the dance is not that bad and he actually enjoyed himself despite his earlier doubts. He will recall the snippets of conversation between him and Nadine, thinking that the girl is actually lovely.

He will recall how he found Nadine as an amazing girl, capable of holding her end of the conversation. He will also recall how a fleeting thought of being with her suddenly came to him as she smiled her enchanting smile and laughed her lovely laugh.

He will recall how they became comfortable with each other as they conversed more in the car on the way back to hers.

Finally, he will recall how the kiss - his _first_ kiss - felt. He will recall how sweet Nadine's breath is (like cherries and apples) and how soft her lips were.

He will recall how, despite all of it, he felt absolutely _nothing_.

* * *

David is eighteen years old when he first saw her.

It was the first week of May and the boys of the high school division of St. Michaels Academy are starting to get restless. They're are all exhilarated and scared at the idea of the upcoming event that's considered an important milestone in every teenager's life: Junior and Senior Prom.

If the boys are having panic attacks, the girl population is considerably calmer. This is because the ratio of the high school division dictates that the higher percentage are males, and it means one thing:

Every girl will _surely_ have a date.

Because of this, a large percentage of the girls are now unavailable while an even larger percentage of the boys are still hyperventilating with worry.

Which is why Christopher West, Jr. is on his knees, begging his cousin to agree on a double date with him to the prom.

"C'mon Davey!"

"Don't call me that.

"Fine. Agree to me, then."

"No."

The boy, his complexion as fair as his cousin's but topped with a sandy hair instead, put both his hands together as if on a prayer and gave his most 'charming' expression. "Please?"

David just flipped a page of his book, not even sparing a glance at the kneeling, whining boy. "I'm not even attending prom."

And it's true; the last school-wide social event that he participated with is the Valentine day's dance three years ago, and he's not exactly interested in attending more.

When he got back to school after the dance, he trashed the idea of pursuing Nadine. He remembered those sad, disappointed eyes when he explained it to her and he felt bad. It was mainly because he genuinely likes her, but only as a potential _friend_.

So he made sure to at least befriend her, seeing that he enjoyed her company anyway. Since then, he found a new friend to spend his time with on his spare time.

"C'mon, David. Just do this for me and I promise that I'll _never_ crash any of your vintage cars ever again," Christopher pleaded.

David rolled his eyes, flipping another page. "You can't use that excuse because uncle just _banned_ you from stepping inside our garage again."

"What makes you think that I wouldn't be able to?" the sandy-haired boy challenged, his frustration mounting.

David chuckled. "Are you seriously _threatening_ to break inside my garage?"

Christopher blinked. "What? No!" he shouted, realizing what he just said. "I'm just making a poi- Damn it! Stop twisting my words!" he protested as David started smirking.

"David," the sandy-haired boy tried again, rearranging his voice to be somewhat calm and soothing. "This is our last prom. And since I know how you hate girls," David rolled his eyes at that, "all you have to do is show up and take my date's cousin so my date would be allowed to go."

"So," Christopher continued, "you go with your sort-of date and get to _pretend_ to enjoy the prom, while I go with mine so _I_ could enjoy our last prom. It's a win-win situation."

"Still a no."

Christopher groaned. "Fine," he huffed. "If you agree to this, you can choose from my collection and it's _yours_."

David's hand stopped flipping a page, his face suddenly showing interest. He then slowly closed the book, raising an eyebrow at his cousin's triumphant expression. "I want Hendrix' Strat."

The smug face morphed into a horrified expression. "What? That's worth half a _million_ dollars!" the sandy-haired boy exclaimed, suddenly standing up.

"Then no."

"Okay okay," the boy ran a frustrated hand on his hair before exhaling. "How about you choose one that is _less_ than half a million's worth?"

David narrowed his eyes at him. "Yeah? Are you forgetting how you _crashed_ two of my vintage California Spyder that dad gave to me on my sixteenth and seventeenth birthday? Both of them are worth more than four millions _each_."

"Yes, and your point?"

"That you're _yet_ to pay me for the damages done to my cars."

The sandy-haired boy schooled a hurt look. "I thought we are _family_?"

"Yeah, and as your 'family', I demand for Jimi Hendrix's 1968 Fender Stratocaster as compensation for _both_ the car's damages and my services as your wing man."

Green eyes and grey-blue eyes met in a battle of strong will and titanium-like resolve. The green eyes are slightly twitching, not wanting to part with one of his treasures. The grey-blue ones are calm, collected, and with a hint of smugness. It's as if he's already sure that he'll get his way.

And he did.

"Fine!" the sandy-haired boy cried, throwing his hands up. "Make sure you look your best at prom night, _Davey_."

The black-haired boy grinned in triumph. "I sure will, _Chrissy_."

Two weeks later and the boys are inside the gleaming, white limousine on their way to Christopher's _girlfriend_.

_No wonder he's so desperate_, David thought as his cousin explained to him his situation. Apparently, they've been official for a while now. It's still a secret though, seeing as the girl has overprotective parents. And they only let her go as long someone they trust goes with her.

And that's where David comes in.

"Only her cousin knows about us, so be nice to her," Christopher warned.

The other boy furrowed his eyebrows at that. "When have I not been nice to any girl?"

The sandy-haired boy just glared at him before motioning for him to get out. The West teenagers both got out and rang the doorbell.

"Yes?" a deep voice answered.

"Good evening, Mr. Jackson," Christopher answered nervously and David can't help but slightly quirk an eyebrow at his cousin's slightly quivering voice.

The sandy-haired boy mentioned how he's a bit intimidated by his girlfriend's father, and the pale boy can clearly see why: the man is tall, muscular, and huge. He's sporting a mustache and beard, peppered with white hairs that matches the hairs on his head.

"Ah yes, the bane of my existence," the man stated, peering at the nervous boy behind his half-rimmed spectacles. "Come in, the girls are waiting for you," he motioned with his head.

They followed the heavy footsteps, bypassing the tastefully decorated foyer and into the living room.

"Sit."

"Who's this?" the man gruffly asked, narrowing his eyes at David.

"This is my cousin, sir," Christopher introduced, giving his cousin a quick work-with-me-here-or-you-won't-get-my-guitar glare before smiling back nervously at the suspicious man.

"Good evening, sir," the dark-haired boy politely started while standing up, though he wanted to roll his eyes at his cousin's unnecessary warning. "The name is David West, and it's a pleasure to meet you," he finished with a charming smile and an offered hand.

The man accepted the handshake and gripped the boy's hand a bit too painfully before letting go.

The charming smile didn't fade away though, and David made sure that he didn't show any visible distress from the pain. He knows how intimidation games play out; his father has prepared him as much.

_Never give anyone the satisfaction of seeing that you are negatively affected by their intimidation, son. Cool disposition is always the key. Always remember that._

"And I must say," David continued as he sat down again, "your house is decorated exquisitely, sir."

_Compliments work like a charm, my boy. Don't give too much as you'll look like you're too eager to please, but don't be too cheap with it as you'll seem too forced and stiff._

The man slightly quirked an eyebrow at the boy before giving a thin smile. "It should look nice since I paid a lot of money for it."

"And I can clearly see that it's a money well-spent."

The man's eyebrow rose a little higher at the statement as he leaned back a bit on his chair to survey the two boys: a calm David on the left and a nervous Christopher on the right. He was about to open his mouth for something to comment after silently scrutinizing the two when a voice was suddenly heard.

"I hope you're not trying to _scare_ away the boys, dear."

"Of course not," the man gruffly replied as an elegantly dressed woman sit beside him. "This is my wife," he addressed David, not sparing a glance to the other boy.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," the dark-haired boy drawled, standing up and offering a hand with the palm slightly facing up. The woman offered her own hand as well, and David bent down to softly and politely brush his own lips to her fingers.

"You have a very lovely wife, sir," David complimented, smiling at the amused woman before looking back at the man who now has his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Oh, such a _charming_ young man," the woman chuckled amusedly before glancing at the other boy and giving him a rather forced smile. "Hello there, Christopher."

"Good evening, Mrs. Jackson."

"Well, the girls will be down soon. Would you like some refreshments while you wait?" the woman asked, directing the question to David.

"That would be lovely."

After the refreshments are served, a conversation started and was lead by, unsurprisingly, David.

"...and my father told the board of directors that he's the head of the company and that what he says goes. So the worker's strike finally stopped when they were eventually given the benefits that they _rightfully_ demanded from the company."

"Your father really is a good man," Mr. Jackson nodded, impressed. He finally warmed up to the West cousins, although his words are directed more to the dark-haired boy.

"He really is, sir."

"Did your father get married again?"

David smiled indulgently at the question, although his cousin - who's starting to get sulky at being thoroughly ignored - noticed the subtle shift in the dark-haired boy's mood.

"Yes, ma'am. Just a year ago, and my step-mother is a lovely woman," David politely answered, before picking up his glass of iced tea and bringing the cold beverage to his lips.

Even though his father's marital situation is sensitive to him, he is not lying when he said that his step-mother is lovely. She is his father's long time friend and both are almost the same age, so there's no animosity from David that his father married someone closer to his son's age.

Though that's the case, David still finds himself wary of the woman. He never tried to be close to her, even when the woman is trying. For him, he's only ever had one mother to look up to.

And that's _Consuela_.

The elderly woman passed away a year ago, and David is still mourning the loss of the woman who treated him like a son she never had. So when Thomas saw the added distress that Consuela's death caused to his son, he eventually re-married to a woman whom he knew will treat the boy with kindness.

Mrs. Michaela West is a kind enough person. But David knew that to him, she'll just be his father's _wife_. She'll never be his mother, or even replace Consuela's place as his mother figure.

"Will you excuse me, gentlemen? I'll just go and check up on the girls," Mrs. Jackson said after loudly commenting on what's taking the two girls so long to come down.

As the woman walked away, Mr. Jackson leaned forward a bit. "Young man, do you have a special girl in your life right now?"

David is surprised at the question directed to him, again. The sandy-haired boy beside him also has his face schooled in a similarly surprised expression.

"No sir, I'm afraid I have yet to find that special someone."

"How would you like it if I tell you that I'll give _you_ my blessing in finding out if my daughter is to your liking?"

"Mr. Jackson!" Christopher exclaimed, suddenly standing up, aghast.

"I love my daughter, David," the man continues, completely ignoring the other, indignant boy. "And as a father to my _only_ child, I want her to be with someone who would treat her right."

"I'm afraid I can't give any definite answer to your request, Mr. Jackson," David answered politely, aware of the deadly glare that his cousin is giving him. "Love is a fickle thing, and I can't make any promises if I myself don't know."

"That seems fair," the man nodded with satisfaction, leaning comfortably back to his chair and still ignoring the sandy-haired boy. "I'm gonna be honest and say that I'm impressed with you and your manners, David. You seem like a fine young man, and that's a _rare_ thing nowadays."

"Just so you know, you'll have my full support," Mr. Jackson concluded, still not looking at Christopher who is now sputtering incoherently.

"B-but Mr. J-Jackson, I..."

"There they are!" Mrs. Jackson's voice echoed from the top of the elegantly crafted mahogany staircase as she ushers down the two young women.

"That's your cue, boys. Let's go," Mr. Jackson ordered, standing up and motioning for the West cousins to follow him towards the stairs. As both boys stood up, Christopher didn't waste time and immediately punched his cousin on his arm. Hard.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"I told you to be nice, but you went _too_ far!" the sandy-haired boy hissed.

Before David could give a retort, they were stopped by Mr. Jackson's arm in their chest.

"Stand still and wait for them to go down, boys."

The West cousins now directly at the foot of the staircase, they both looked up and saw the girls.

Christopher West, Jr.'s smile is wide when he saw the love of his life, his bad mood at being outshined by his cousin was swept away by the vision of his lovely girlfriend.

As soon as the two girls descended, the sandy-haired boy eagerly went to his girl, smiling adoringly at the vision. The girl is wearing a fuchsia dress with her blonde hair down and done with delicate curls that reaches past her shoulder. She's also wearing a beatific smile, her eyes twinkling in merriment at the sight of Christopher.

The girl is gorgeous, and the dark-haired boy could admit as much. He felt a fleeting sense of something in his chest, like void of some kind at seeing two people who are obviously in-love with each other.

It saddens David that he won't find love as such, although it _frightens_ him if he does find one.

"Nauseating, isn't it?" a melodic voice commented to David, who is busy observing his lovestruck cousin.

Remembering his manners, he turned his head from the sickeningly sweet display in front of him and into a pair of mirthful, hazel eyes.

"I'm Suzanne," the girl introduced herself, offering a hand. She is wearing a pale blue ensemble with her blonde hair pinned up elegantly. "I believe you'll be my faux date for tonight."

"So," she added before David even opened his mouth, "let's try to get along and _not_ kill each other, shall we?" the girl sassed, a smirk forming on her blood red lips.

* * *

David is twenty years old when he kissed another girl again.

It was semestral break, and his roommate dragged him to New York to watch Miss Saigon.

"You'll love it, I promise."

David just chuckled as they strutted along the Broadway street. "You know I'll love it, McKay. But I just don't get why you dragged me along instead of Richie."

"It's Ricardo, you _ass_," Alfred corrected, adjusting his stylish male scarf. "And he has to come back home because his mother misses him."

"He didn't invite you?" he asked, his eyebrow quirking a little.

The man sighed, quickly glancing at his wristwatch as they near the theater. "Of course he didn't. His family doesn't know about us."

"Yet?"

The copper-haired man just shrugged and walked a little faster, not saying another word. Frowning now, David jogged and grasped his elbow to halt him.

"Stop," he insisted. Alfred stopped and faced him, his dark eyes avoiding the blue-grey ones. "He is going to tell his parents eventually, right?"

The man shrugged again, still avoiding looking directly to David. The dark-haired man's expression hardened and he dragged his friend to a corner near a light post.

"You've been with that guy for four years now. Don't you think it's time for him to man up and tell his parents about you?"

"He's not out ye-"

"If he really loves you, he'll make the necessary sacrifice. And if you really want to know if he's the right one for you, then you also have to make your own."

"What are you trying to say?"

"That it's about time to give him an ultimatum."

Dark eyes widened at the statement, but David's expression didn't change. Alfred is a dear friend, and he'll be damned if he let someone, especially someone who claims to love the copper-haired man, walk all over him.

"I don't think that's a good idea, West."

David just sighed, his own expression softening when he saw how aghast his friend is at the suggestion. "I just don't think that it's a smart idea to be with someone for so long when you don't even _know_ where you stand with them."

Alfred chuckled, the shock of his friend's statement is slightly wearing off although it obviously had an effect. "That's awfully deep coming from the guy who doesn't even _date_."

David also chuckled. "That makes me logical adviser, McKay." He looked at his wristwatch, noting the time. "C'mon, we'll miss the show. And since your boyfriend is absentee and I'm apparently single, I'll just be your date tonight."

"Buy me dinner later and we'll see what happens," the copper-haired man sassed, dragging along the laughing David to the theater.

The show is spectacular, and David almost admitted that he shed a tear at the pure talents on the stage. But he doesn't have to because Alfred has enough tears for the two of them as he stood up at the end, clapping enthusiastically.

"That was fantastic!" Alfred gushed as they walk to the exit.

"It is."

"I wanna get their autographs!"

"It's too crowded."

"I'll chance it. Wait for me here," the man dashed, leaving his perplexed friend near the door. Chuckling, David put his hands on his coat pocket and surveyed the Broadway Theater District. His eyes are so busy observing the different marquees of the different theaters that he failed to see a woman walking on the pavement with her head down, rummaging through her bag while muttering obscenities under her breath.

"Ow! Watch it, you moron!"

"I'm sorry, Miss. But you really shouldn't walk in a busy street with your head down."

The woman - who is sprawled on the pavement with a heavy scowl - looked up at the hand offered to her.

"You?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you," the woman repeated, accepting the hand as the David helped her to get back to her feet. "Aren't you David West?"

"...yeah? Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked, curious at the blonde woman who is vigorously dusting herself unabashedly.

"Remember prom?"

His eyebrows furrowed for a few seconds before the proverbial light bulb on his head were switched on. "Ah, Suzanne Miller. It's been a long time. How nice to see you again."

"I see you're still too polite for your own good," she cheekily replied, grinning mirthfully at the amused man.

"I see you're still as outspoken as I remembered you."

"Touché," the blonde woman said, finally done fixing her lightly disheveled appearance. "So, you live in New York now?"

"Not quite. I'm here for this," he replied, pointing at the theater's marquee behind him.

"Ah, Miss Saigon, the 'controversial' musical," she nodded. "You saw it alone?"

"I'm with someone."

"Like a date?" the blonde woman inquired with disbelieving expression, and David presumed that she does remember how he is and how he can be.

Before he could reply though, a breathless Alfred suddenly showed up.

"Those people are animals!" he exclaimed, fixing his disheveled appearance. "I didn't even get a chance to _breathe_ the same air as the supporting casts, let alone get an autograph, before those _fans_ almost trampled me to death," he huffed, before his dark eyes focused on the curious hazel ones.

"Oh. Hello there. A friend of yours?" he directed his question at David, his eyebrow arching a bit.

"Prom date," David replied tersely, and saw the other man's expression morphed from mere curiosity to something akin to witnessing a divine miracle.

"Oh. Oh! You're a girl who used to date him?" Alfred enthusiastically asked before offering a hand. "My name is Alfred McKay, and it's so nice to finally meet such a _rare_ specimen."

"...hi," she accepted the proffered hand. "And no," she stated, before chuckling lightly at his confusion. "I mean, we _didn't_ really date. I became his prom date out of necessity."

"Oh," he replied, visibly disappointed before perking up again. "How about a real date this time?"

"What?"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, it could work," Alfred said to himself, ignoring the baffled look of his friend and the blonde woman. "You two could walk around in Time Square or something and-"

"Time Square sucks," the blonde absentmindedly piped in, the incredulous expression still present on her face. "Oh, I'm sorry," she quickly apologized when she realized that she said it out loud. "It can be great and all, but it's just too overrated for me. I prefer somewhere quieter, like the places near Madison Square."

"Then it's settled," Alfred declared, pushing his stoic friend towards the still baffled blonde. "Go take this lovely young woman from your past and I'll take a cab back to our hotel."

"Alfred."

"Yes David?"

"What about _our_ date?" he inquired, earning him a questioning eyebrow from the blonde.

"Don't worry, he's straight," Alfred reassured when he saw a look of enlightenment and understanding passed on the blonde's face. "He's just being a good friend."

"No, I mean, it's cool. No judgment here," the blonde said. "It's just that it answers a lot of things that confuses me about him."

The copper-haired man laughed, instantly liking the girl's attitude. "I know what you mean. But really, he's a nice guy. Give him a chance."

"Okay," the girl acquiesced after a few moments of thinking. "I don't have much to do tonight anyway, so a free dinner sounds good."

"Perfect!" He gestured for a cab to pull over and practically shoved the two inside. "Make sure to get the lady safely home. Oh, and if you're not going back to the hotel, make sure to at least call the hotel's reception desk and leave me a message. Ciao!"

The cab drove away and left a smiling Alfred in it's wake.

"Ahh, young love," Alfred whispered fondly before gesturing for a cab for himself.

Inside the first cab, the forced couple were silent, just listening to the lull of the radio. Remembering his manners, David cleared his throat to prompt a conversation.

"Do you always have to do that?" the blonde suddenly piped in before David could say anything.

"Do what?"

The blonde lazily gestured to all of him. "Being too polite."

The dark-haired man furrowed his eyebrows. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No," the blonde said, slumping on the backseat. "But it can be annoying."

"How so?" David inquired, genuinely confused. It is seldom that he finds someone who reacts negatively to his mannerisms.

"If it's too much, then yes," the blonde explained, before leaning back further and settling her body in a way that it faces David. "Like now. We both know that you're not exactly thrilled with this date, and yet you're gonna try your hardest to _pretend_ that you are."

"And it's bad because..."

"Because it's fake," the blonde finished, looking at him straight in the eyes. "Being polite in itself is not a _bad_ thing, but if it's becoming a hindrance in expressing who you are as a person, then it becomes a disease."

"Such a melodramatic statement," the dark-haired man chuckled. "What if politeness is tied to one's personality and who he is a person? Does it mean that the person is fake in his entirety just because he refuses to give up a part of himself?"

The girl paused, pensive. "Touché," she agreed, nodding. "But does it mean that you, as David West, are as polite _inside_ as you are _outside_?"

Now it's David's turn to pause and mull over the words as the blonde look on with a smug expression. Then without warning, David West laughed so hard that the driver peered on his rear-view mirror to check on his passengers.

"You know what? You may be cheeky as hell, but I admit that you're one smart lady," David complimented, slightly breathless from a genuine laughter that he hasn't had in more than ten years.

"Is that a curse word I hear, David Oh-So-Polite West?" Suzanne quipped.

"I'm not as naive as you think, Suzanne Oh-So-Sassy Miller," he quipped back, and he was satisfied at the impressed arching of her eyebrow at his comeback.

"Oh, we'll see."

When they arrived at their destination, Suzanne quickly dragged him towards her favorite restaurant, bypassing some of the fun things that Madison Square Park has to offer.

"They have the best shrimp pasta here," the blonde commented as they were sat down by a waitress.

As they wait for their orders, the two started catching up.

"Wharton School? Impressive," the blonde complimented. "Although not that surprising."

David chuckled. "Am I that predictable?"

The blonde shrugged. "Maybe? It's pretty obvious that you're that type."

"How so?"

"Let's see," the blonde started, resting her forearms on the table. "You have a cool, calculating demeanor. You have a manipulative streak as observed by your excessive politeness. You're also always calm and collected to the point that it's bizarrely abnormal. Need I say more?"

The dark-haired man hummed, neither conforming nor denying. "By the way that you're psychoanalyzing me, I'm concluding that you're in the field of Psychology."

"Are you waiting for me to diagnose you as a psychopath?" the blonde joked.

"Is that a confirmation on my guess?" the dark-haired boy commented, parroting the blonde's movement by also resting his forearms on the table.

The blonde didn't answer, but narrowed her eyes instead and stared at him for a long time. Finally, a Cheshire-like grin surfaced from her face that slightly unnerved David.

"You're fascinating," she finally said, and the comment itself is familiar to David from his high school years. It's what the girls used to tell him all the time.

But this time, instead of the usual inflection of admiration, Suzanne's comment is filled with amused wonder, like he's something out of a _circus_ show that she's admiring and wanting to poke with a stick.

"Your way with words, I mean," the blonde chuckled at his apparent puzzlement. "You managed to subtly and smoothly re-route a conversation away from you without batting an eyelid. It's fascinating."

Before the dark-haired man could retort, their order came. They ate in silence, both subtly glancing at each other, and David saw the the smug expression and the little smirks that she's throwing his way.

After finishing their food, David cleared his throat when he's still seeing the smug expression. "Are you going to do that all night?"

"Why? You planning on taking me _somewhere_ else after this?" the smirk widened and David just furrowed his eyebrow when he wasn't able to give an immediate answer.

"Am I getting under your skin?" the blonde added, chuckling when the dark-haired man didn't say anything.

"Just nothing to add, I guess," he simply replied before gesturing at the passing waiter for the bill, seeing another chuckle from his date on his periphery.

"Really?" the blonde asked, arching an eyebrow when he turned to face her again. "Are you sure that you're not just getting _uncomfortable_ because I'm not someone you could easily _charm_ your way into?"

David scoffed, and he was almost taken back by the action seeing that he hasn't done that since he's a child. "By saying that, you're assuming that I'm obsessive-compulsive with my politeness, which I'm _not_."

"Oh really?" Suzanne grinned, before reaching out a hand to the waiter who approached them.

"The bill?" she demanded, and her expression is enough that the waiter gave it to her without any question.

The dark-haired man imperceptibly narrowed his eyes when he saw the blonde rummaging through her bag and taking out her wallet.

"What are you doing?" he questioned as Suzanne pulling out a few dollars.

"I'm testing your obsessive-compulsive politeness by paying for the both of us," she answered, counting the money before clipping it inside the leather check-holder. She gestured at the waiter and handed it over, and David's finger's unconsciously twitched as the words of his father came to him.

_A West is always a gentleman, son, and I expect you to be one._

"Did I break you?" the blonde quipped, and David realized that he's been staring at same spot for a few seconds now without blinking.

He cleared his throat, surprised that he's finding it hard to yet again come up with something to say. "No, I was wondering why you did that when you said earlier that you expect a free dinner."

"Oh, _that_," she dismissed with a wave of a hand. "It's okay. A man's re-education is a priceless one."

"Re-education?"

"Yes, your re-education to society and how the real world operates," she declared, countering David's puzzled expression with a smug smile. She then glanced at her wristwatch and tut-tutted. "And that concludes this date. It's almost my curfew and I need to get back to my dorm."

"Oh. Sure, let's go," David agreed, his mind is reeling from the conversation.

_This girl is... something_, he thought, walking beside her as she whistled loudly at the incoming cab. When it stops, the urge to open the door for her - like how he was taught - automatically came to him, though he suppressed it when he saw how she just opened it all by herself.

The trip is a silent one, except when Suzanne is giving directions to the cab driver. The trip is not long enough for the silence to be awkward though, and they're finally pulling at Suzanne's dormitory.

They both got out, but not before the blonde bending over to talk to the driver about waiting for David. She then handed few dollars and David willed himself to stay put so as not to offend the girl.

"Here I am," the blonde declared as they neared the building's entrance.

"You're obviously here," David quipped, and the blonde arched an eyebrow, both surprised and proud.

"Ohhh, sarcasm. You're on a roll, Mr. West," the blonde drawled, smiling her usual cheeky smile.

"Learning from the best," he shrugged, a lopsided grin forming on his lips.

Suzanne chuckled. "Before you go, though, I'm gonna give you my diagnosis."

"Wait, so you really are in-"

She loudly shushed him, and he complied. She then drew a big breath and schooled her face in a serious expression.

"I'm afraid to say that you're... _not_ a psychopath," she declared, a mournful expression surfacing on her face as if she's delivering a bad news that involves a life-and-death situation.

"Okay..." he drawled with a chuckle, playing along.

"Because if you are, then you'll probably won't feel anything if I do this," she stated before holding his neck with both her hands and pulling him towards her.

It was quick, soft, and passionate. David tasted cherry, a hint of tomato sauce, and something sweet and indiscernible that he wasn't able to identify because the blonde is already pulling away.

"And that's my diagnosis," she added with a smile before sauntering away from the slightly stunned man. "Oh, and David?"

The dark-haired blinked and slightly shook off his surprise before looking at the amused girl's direction.

"I'm _actually_ an Eastman junior taking up a bachelor degree in music with emphasis on piano," she stated with a wink before finally walking away, leaving a puzzled man on her wake.

David soaked up the new information, but he remains unmoving still. Only when he heard a couple of obnoxious honking did his limbs finally cooperated with him.

On his journey back to the hotel, David recalled the earlier events just like when he was fifteen. He recalled how he saw someone from his past whom he shared a few hours of life, both from his past and his present.

He recalled how the blonde did give some accurate description on how he presented himself to the world, and he's astonished at how he could seem that transparent to her. He recalled how the blonde _did_ get under his skin, even though he never admitted it out loud. He recalled how every little thing that the blonde does is unpredictable, and it _messes_ with his head a little.

He recalled how he internally disagreed on most of the things that she said, _except_ for the kiss.

Because the blonde is right: unlike when he was fifteen, this kiss made him feel _everything_.

* * *

David is twenty-six years old when he finally had his own happily ever after.

It was during spring time, exactly one o'clock. The dark-haired man is pacing the floor, nervously wringing his hands.

"Where is he?" he mumbled to himself, pacing faster and wringing his hands faster as he felt the cold sweat that's starting to coat his forehead. Noticing it, he stopped his endless pacing and walked towards the table to get some tissue.

As soon as he finished blotting his forehead, the door slammed open.

"What took you so long?" David asked at the breathless man at the door.

"Sorry! But I couldn't find the rings this morning!"

"You lost them?!"

"No, no! Ricardo and I found it, don't worry," Alfred reassured, reaching out for the velvet casing in his coat pocket.

The dark-haired man visibly exhaled in relief, reaching out for the case with slightly trembling hands. He opened it and stared at the two golden bands that'll serve as a symbol of lifetime commitment.

"C'mon, West. We're gonna be late for _your_ wedding."

"I was waiting for _you_, you twat," David spat, and the copper-haired man chuckled at the cussing. Ever since that fateful night in New York six years ago, the dark-haired boy is starting to loosen up a bit with his over-politeness.

Alfred has Suzanne to thank for, though he'll just have to wait after the honeymoon.

The journey to the wedding venue is a tensed one, and Alfred's eyeballs is starting to hurt at how many times he has to roll it whenever David look at his wristwatch. "The clock is not going to tick any faster, you know."

"I'm ten minutes late at my own _wedding_."

"Technically, it'll be fifteen minutes when we get there."

"Not helping, _McKay_."

The copper-haired man sighed before reaching out to David's wrist to stop his fingers' incessant drumming at the leather seat. "David?"

"Yes?"

"You're panicking."

"I'm not."

"You are," Alfred insisted.

"I'm _not_," David reiterated.

Alfred tut-tutted. "Are you scared that she'll back away if you're not on time?"

The dark-haired man scoffed, an action that's still foreign to Alfred when it comes to his friend. "Of course not. That's _absurd_."

"Really?"

"_Yes_."

"David..."

"Alfred..."

The copper-haired man sighed again, his expression softening at his agitated friend. "You know that she's not like your mother, right? Six years of being together is the proof of that."

Alfred saw his friend's jaw hardened, and he knew that what he said is still a sensitive topic to David. But as his friend, it's his duty to knock some sense into the dark-haired man's stubborn head.

"She loves you, you know. No, she's _hopelessly_ in-love with you. I don't understand it myself. I mean, you're a bit boring in my _generous_ opinion," David chuckled at that, "but she does."

"And even if you are late for an hour or two, she'll _never_ just walk away. Sure, she might _kill_ you or just _maim_ you for it, but as long as there's a certainty that you'll eventually be there, then it's _okay_."

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" Alfred finished, looking straight into the wary grey-blue orbs.

"...yeah, I do understand." David took a deep breath before exhaling audibly. "I'm sorry, it's just... I never imagined myself marrying someone else."

"My father's-" the dark-haired man paused and Alfred nudged him to continue. "My father's first marriage scarred me when I was young. Until now, I still get these moments where I'm doubting everything in me and everyone around me."

"But you're right," David said, nodding resolutely. "I'm marrying the woman I love today, and there's nothing to be nervous about."

"Except when she kicks your ass for being late," Alfred quipped, sending the two men laughing, successfully dispersing the tension in the car.

"Yeah, but I'm used to her temper after six years," David quipped back as the car slowed down in front of a beautifully decorated garden.

"There you are! You're late!"

"Sorry, Ms. Carter."

"It's _Mrs._ Oliver now, remember?" Nadine corrected, her hand on her hip as a handsome man stood behind her.

"Hey, Brandon."

"Hey, _Mr. Miller_," the handsome man joshed good-heartedly. "The missus is impatiently waiting inside."

"Is he in _big_ trouble?" Alfred asked with a smirk, earning laughter from the married couple.

"Just enough. Now go! Everyone is already in their position," Nadine ordered, and the men followed, jogging inside the garden.

"You made it!" an Italian man exclaimed as soon as he saw them, his dark, curly hair impeccably done and his suit is crisp and elegant.

"Hon, I'm me. Of course we'll make it," Alfred stated before kissing his fiancé's lips.

"I know you're _amazing_, but you're just panicking this morning," the man joked, his dark eyes staring adoringly at the copper-haired man. "So West, you ready?" he then asked the dark-haired man beside Alfred.

"As ready as I could be, Giovanni."

"Places, people! We're going to start the ceremony!" Nadine's voice was heard, and everyone scrambled into position.

"She's _so_ bossy," Alfred whispered as soon as the two settled at their position near the aisle.

"Would you believe that she used to be shy?" David whispered back before the wedding march was heard. The march is different because Suzanne and her musical friends rearranged it to suit a particular ambiance that they're looking for.

The people assigned in the march trickled in, but David's eyes is focused on the far end where his future wife is yet to show.

After a lot of impatient craning of his neck (Alfred jabbed him with his elbow a few times to settle him), Suzanne is finally walking slowly, her gown trailing behind her. Her blonde hair is elegantly pinned up, reminiscent of the prom night where she and David met for the first time. But instead of the playful smirk of that night, the blonde is smiling brilliantly.

"You're late," the blonde admonished as soon as she came close to David.

He shrugged. "And I'm here," he replied simply, smiling widely at the arching of her eyebrow.

"So," she whispered before the pastor start the ceremony, "let's try to get along and _not_ kill each other, shall we?" the blonde said with a smile, and David chuckled at parroted words from their prom night.

"Yes, we shall," David answered, and the soon-to-be-married couple turned their attention to the pastor to start their wedding ceremony.

* * *

To be continued with part two...


	5. Chapter 4b: Disco Balls and Dragons

**A/N: **Sooo... This is the second part of chapter four that contains MOST of the reasons why I wrote this chapter in the first place.

The first part is David West's _love_ story (sort of) and this second part is Jade West's... _story_ story (I guess).

PS: This second part got _too_ long so I chopped it in two. *sigh* The third part is still about Jade and I'll add it later. Or tomorrow. *shrugs*

Some medical explanations here stems from personal experience, volunteer work, school, gossip, witchcraft, divine miracle, Nikki Minaj, and of course, the ever trustworthy Google Search.

Enjoy. Review if you must.

**Disclaimer: **Victorious and its characters belong to where it legally belongs, i.e. not me.

**Chapter Four:**

David is thirty-three when his happily ever after shattered.

It was the first week of December, and the West household is buzzed with a flurry of movements and activities.

"Have you packed yet?"

"Yes, I'm done with all of my things."

"You're done with _your_ things? So what, am I supposed to be the only one who'll pack for _your_ children?"

"They're your children, too."

"And does that make me a single mother now?"

"That's _not_ what I'm trying to sa-"

"Daddy!" a girl gleefully shouted, running towards the bickering couple with a slightly panting old man in tow.

"Jadey, what did I tell you about making grandpa run with you?" David playfully scolded his daughter with a gentle pinch on her nose, earning him a fitful of giggles.

"But we're playing hide-and-seek!"

"So why aren't you hiding?"

"Because I changed it to _run-and-follow_!" the dark-haired girl explained, her giggling intensified as the adults in room all laughed with her.

"Oh, you're so much like your mother..."

"Buttering me with compliments won't excuse you from packing duty," Suzanne said with a raised eyebrow, but then her face morphed into fondness when her eyes settled again on the girl. "Hey, baby girl."

"Momma!" the girl said, her grey-blue eyes twinkling in delight at the sight of the blonde woman.

"How about you and I go to the music room and play some piano?"

"Yay!" the girl exclaimed, accepting the hand that the blonde woman is offering as they both walk away from the two men.

"Suzanne!"

"I can't hear you! Maybe my hearing will come back _after_ you finished packing!"

David just chuckled as he watched the mother and daughter walk away, the little girl sharing some stories about her new drawing and the blonde woman patiently listening. He heard light chuckling behind him and he turned to face the still slightly panting old man.

"Hey Pa, sorry about that," David apologized, and the older man just waved his hand dismissively.

"It's okay, son. I love spending time with my granddaughter," Thomas West replied.

The younger man offered a smile, though it morphed into a worried expression. "You should still be careful, you know what the doctor said."

The older man dismissively waved his hand again. "Doctor schmoctor, I'm still breathing, aren't I?"

The dark-haired man just shook his head at that. At least the older West is already retired, so pressure and stress of running a business under the West Enterprise won't aggravate his father's heart condition.

"So how long are you going to stay in Europe?"

David hummed in thought. "Until a few days after Christmas? Jade is really excited to go, and that's also enough time to finalize all the overseas contracts that needs to be dealt with."

The older man nodded. "Too bad, Michaela really wants to spend time with the four of you this Christmas."

The younger man smiled, remembering her step-mother who is so fond of his children. "I told you that you're welcome to come along."

"You know how Michaela is with traveling. Besides, you have your own family now," the older man explained, before taking a breath and smiling wide. "You know, I'll never get tired of saying that, I'm so happy that you found someone," he said, looking proud.

David chuckled, remembering the old times of his youth. "Me, too."

"When you were younger, though," the older man continued, his eyes reminiscent. "I actually started to get worried about you. And when you introduced your friend _Alfred_, I almost gave up hope of wanting a daughter-in-law someday."

The younger man raised an incredulous eyebrow at the confession. "You thought I was gay?"

"For a while," the older man chuckled. "And for a while, I talked to myself constantly in preparation of you coming out to me, but instead you introduced Suzanne."

David just nodded, his eyebrow still quirking slightly. Although he knows that he shouldn't be _that_ surprised seeing that his dating life is practically non-existent when he's younger, he's still a bit surprised that someone other than his wife thought that he was not straight. "Will it bother you if I were one?"

The older West schooled a pensive expression. "Maybe at first," he finally said after a few seconds. "But my internalized preparation throughout the years made me realized that it doesn't matter either way."

The younger man can't help but smile at the sentiment. Although he knows that it's wasted on him, the thought still counts. "Thanks, Pa."

The older man just patted David's shoulder in reply. "Now, where can I find little Emerald?"

"Emmy is in the other room sleeping," the younger man replied, pointing at the hallway. "The door is open, so you'll see her once you passed by the hall."

"I'll go take a peek," the older man said, his hand squeezing on David's shoulder for a second before walking towards the open room.

The dark-haired can't help but smile at his father who is now walking towards the nursery room. Then a soft tinkling of piano reached his ears, and his head turned to the direction of the source.

Watching Suzanne and Jade in front of the piano is one of his favorite thing to watch, just like when he used to watch Consuela with Ponyo. The simplicity of both brings pleasure to him that his heart can't help but swell with happiness.

Glancing at the large luggages - some are all ready and some still needs to be filled with both Jade's and Emmy's things - he opt to take a peek at his girls first.

_The clothes can wait_, he thought as he carefully padded towards the large living room that somewhat doubles as a music room. Tiptoeing, he hid behind a corner (he doesn't want his wife to find him slacking off) to listen to the soft music and to observe a conversation between mother and daughter.

"...then why didn't I see any stork? I thought that he gave Emmy to you," a seven-year old Jade inquired, her expression dubious.

"Because only your dad and I can see him," Suzanne said in a conspirational tone, her hand dancing at the piano keys. "When you're all grown up and ready to have babies of your own, then he won't be invisible to you anymore."

"But..." the little girl trailed off, her face scrunched up with confusion, "Beck told me that there's no stork."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He told me that when when two people love each other, they will do some dance to have a baby."

"Did he say what kind of dance?"

The little girl furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "He said hat he can't really explain, but that is what his aunt and uncle told him when he saw them in their room and they were hugging in bed."

The blonde woman hummed in thought. "Maybe Beck just wasn't delivered by a stork."

"What do you mean, Momma?"

The blonde woman then leaned closer to the girl, and David has to strain his ears to hear. "Sometimes, _other_ animals deliver, too."

"Really?" the girl said, her eyes widening as Suzanne straightens herself.

"Yeah, it could happen. And," the blonde woman leaned to the girl again, "you're actually not delivered by stork, you know."

The wide eyes widened further and it was now combined with an excitable smile. "What kind of an animal, Momma?"

The blonde woman paused dramatically. "A _dragon_."

"A dragon?"

"Yes, baby girl. And he's actually _living_ with us."

"Really? Where?" the girl asked, whipping her head left and right as if she could find a mythical creature nesting in the living room.

The blonde woman chuckled, her hands slowing on the piano and producing a melody with slower tempo. "He's not here, baby girl. He lives in the forest."

"Really?" the girl asked, her eyebrow quirking a bit and David almost laughed at his daughter's acquired mannerism.

"Why do you think you love camping in the forest at the back? He's always there with us, watching and protecting over you."

"Over me?"

"Yeah," the blonde woman confirmed. "He told us that as long as you're surrounded by trees, you'll _always_ be safe."

"Because he's there?"

"Yes. And because your daddy and I will always protect you, too."

"And Emmy, too?"

"Of course, baby girl," the blonde woman agreed, smiling adoringly at the little girl. "Your daddy, your dragon, Emmy's stork, and I will always protect the two of you."

A wide smile surfaced from the girl's face, then morphed into a determined one. "I wanna meet my dragon, Momma," the girl demanded.

"Honey, you won't be able to see him."

"But I want to!" the girl insisted with a foot stomp, and both Suzanne and David chuckled at the action. "I want to tell him something!"

"What is it? Maybe I could tell him for you," the blonde woman reasoned, her hands still busy with the piano.

The girl paused, seemingly in thought. Then she nodded resolutely, before saying, "I want him to _promise_ me that he'll protect you and daddy, too."

Suzanne eyes softened at the little girl's sentiment. Her hands halted their movements and she opened her arms, gesturing at the girl for a hug. The girl complied readily, and the blonde woman kissed the girl's forehead.

"How about we do another camping at the forest as soon as we come back from the trip? Then we'll _both_ tell him under that huge tree."

The girl resurfaced from the hug with a gasp. "The huge tree where we always sleep? That's _where_ he is?" she asked, her voice rising in pitch due to apparent excitement.

"The one and only. That's his nest in this house," Suzanne confirmed, chuckling.

"Yay! We'll meet my dragon!" the girl exclaimed, hugging her mother again in excitement, the blonde woman giggling at the girl's antics.

Behind the corner, David can't help but smile adoringly at the affectionate display in front of him. He watched as Jade calmed down and started practicing with Suzanne, the two doing a four-person piece.

_"You know that she's not like your mother, right?"_ David remembered the words that Alfred said to him during his wedding day. And yes, Suzanne Miller is never the mother and the wife that Francesca West was.

The blonde woman is a good mother and a good wife, and he'll be forever thankful to that day when his cousin begged him to take this mysterious date who'll eventually be the love of his life.

_Rinnngggg..._

David was snapped away from his thoughts by the ringing of the phone. Glancing one more time at the two girls (Jade is now doing a solo piece while her mother looked on with a critical eye), he lightly padded towards the corner where the phone is.

"Hello?"

"Mr. West?"

"Oh, what is it, Lucas?"

"Sir, the board needs you at the office right now."

The dark-haired man frowned at that. "I already gave my instructions to them. I'll be leaving for Europe tomorrow for both business and vacation for my family. Until then, I expect them to at _least_ function properly without me."

"Yes sir, I understand," the executive answered, his voice quivering a bit in nervousness though it is set in a placating manner. "But the Japanese investors decided to arrive _now_ and the board members are afraid that they'll mess up with the presentation."

David ran his hand on his head as he tried to keep his cool. "Mr. Chikaraishi and Mr. Tanabe are long-time investors, so I think the board can handle familiar faces."

"But sir," the man on the other line continues, "they're always looking for _you_ whenever they're here and I don't think they appreciate most of the board members. So, the board members are wary that Mr. Chikaraishi and Mr. Tanabe won't reciprocate well with the presentation if you're absent."

The dark-haired man sighed, although he can't disagree with nor deny that statement. Although Suzanne still makes fun of his over-politeness, it is still helpful when dealing with clients especially foreign ones who _deeply_ appreciates such gestures.

"Okay, I'll pop into the office to welcome the investors, but make sure that this is the _last_ time that I'll be called for something like this during my stay in Europe. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," the man on the line said, and David heard an inflection of gratefulness at his tone.

Hanging up, the dark-haired man started thinking of what he will need to say to his wife when he heard movements behind him.

"Who was that?"

David turned, a placating smile ready on his face. The blonde woman just raised an eyebrow at that as she cross her arms in her chest.

"That was work," David started, and he saw how his wife's eyebrows furrowed. "The board needs my help with some of the investors."

"And do they also need _you_ to feed them and change their diapers?"

"Suzanne..."

"We'll be leaving for Europe _tomorrow_, David, and we're not even done with packing."

"I'll do it when I get home, I promise."

The blonde woman sighed as she lowers her arms. "David," she started, her hand pinching the bridge of her nose. "I get that you're the CEO and the major stockholder, but what I don't get is why you're _always_ babysitting your underlings. Can't they do their work without their _daddy_ supervising them?"

The man can't help but chuckle at those sarcastic, albeit truthful words. He then stepped closer to the blonde and pulled her into an embrace. "Baby," he started, and he can almost see in his mind's eye how Suzanne roll her eyes, "it's just for a few hours. I'll go in the meeting room, converse with the investors a bit, then I'll be home in no time at all."

David felt and heard the sighing before Suzanne pulled away from his embrace. "_Fine_," she acquiesced, "but don't expect me to do the rest of the luggages. If you came home late, _you_ still have do it even if it takes you until morning, do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," David agreed, and he suppressed the urge to playfully salute at his wife's commanding voice.

"Good," Suzanne nodded, satisfied, before kissing him on the lips. "Hurry back."

"I will," David nodded, his final words to his wife ringing to his ears as he got into the car.

And it will be embedded into his memory _forever_.

The meeting took a little later than expected, but David tried his hardest to be accommodating to the investors. Mr. Chikaraishi and Mr. Tanabe are both elderly men, almost the same age as his own father. And just like what Lucas expected, their stoic expressions brightened a bit when they saw David West approaching them.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. Sorry for being late, and I hope my people are treating you well."

"No worries, Mr. West," Mr. Tanabe replied, his accent thick. "They are acceptable."

"I'm glad," David replied, giving his most charming smile. "Shall we?" he asked, and he directed the two Japanese inside the meeting room to start the presentation.

Five hours later and the West Enterprise gained another multi-million contract while managing to maintain a pair of hard-to-please investors. David politely refused the offer to drink from the two and immediately get into his car as soon as the investors' car is out of sight.

While on the highway, David mind is afloat with all the things that he needs to prepare to be able successfully seal the contract in Europe. He's also thinking of all the good places to take his family to while they're there.

_The Buckingham Palace, maybe?_ he thought as he glanced at his watch, mentally counting the hours allotted for his packing duty. After a while, he heard a loud blasting of sirens. Curious, he observed two fire trucks on either side of him before peering at his rearview mirror to find another one.

Expecting the trucks to just drive on forward, he carefully maneuvered the car so he could safely turn to the left at the intersection without any obstruction.

To his surprise, the three trucks _all_ turned left with him, their pace getting faster and faster as the vehicles in the highway thinned. David felt his pulse quicken as the three trucks continue on beside him, their sirens blasting off so loud that he felt like it's starting to deafen him.

And to his immense horror, he saw smoke rising up from the forest at the end of the road. The forest is only housing four large houses, and the distances are pretty ample that David immediately floored his accelerator in fear.

_Oh no..._ he thought, his mind reeling at the horrible realization. As he came closer, he felt his chest constricting painfully as he witnessed the scene in front of him.

The car screeching in halt, David flung his seatbelt and ran towards the burning house. There is already a fire truck present, and the firemen are furiously hosing down the burning house.

"Sir! You can't come near the house!" one fireman shouted as David instinctively tried to ran towards the huge fire. Two other firemen sprang into action, holding the dark-haired man on spot.

"That's my house! My family is inside!"

"Sir, I need you to calm down. We're trying our best in putting out the fire."

"But my family!"

"There are firemen already inside and are searching for any survivors. Please calm down, sir."

David just gulped, his body filled with adrenaline-energy that he's almost sure he'll burst at any moment. Feeling helpless, he turned around and gripped the fireman's shoulder, squeezing a bit painfully.

"Please..." the dark-haired man begged, and the fireman's expression softened a bit at the heartbreak etched in David's face, "my wife... my daughter... my baby... please _find_ them."

The fireman gulped, but nodded determinedly at the broken man. "We'll try our best, sir. Please sit down somewhere, calm yourself, and don't do _anything_ drastic."

Mind numb, David just nodded, his eyes starting to get teary. The fireman beside him gestured for someone at his back, and David felt gentle hands tugging at him.

"Come on, sir," he heard a voice say, and he was led to an ambulance that he didn't noticed earlier. He sat down, refused the offer of water, and just stared at the burning house. He recalled how he and Suzanne chose that house out of all the houses that was offered to them by the realtor.

_"It has a forest!"_ he remembered Suzanne exclaiming excitedly, her hazel eyes twinkling in delight. _"We could go camping at the back of our own house!"_

David can't help but smile at the memory. He remembered the times that he and Suzanne bicker over paint colors, what to do with the spare bedrooms, what furnitures to buy and where it goes, what musical instruments are allowed inside, etcetera.

"Sir..." the fireman he conversed earlier stepped in front of him after ten minutes. David looked up, and he almost didn't recognized the man because of his blurry vision.

Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, he refocused his grey-blue eyes at the man in front of him, and he saw a flicker of uncertainty.

And pity.

"Sir... we found a body. A woman," the fireman relayed, and by the tone of his voice and his usage of the word 'body' instead of 'survivor', David already knew that he had lost Suzanne forever.

Numb, he just nodded, not saying anything. His body felt frozen in spot, and his limbs don't want to move. In his periphery, he saw two medics rolling a covered body away, and he instinctually closed his eyes. He doesn't want to see the burnt, charcoaled body of the woman he loved.

He wants to remember the smile, the beautiful face, the sarcasm, the pianist; everything that is Mrs. Suzanne West in her lifetime.

He wants to remember his living, _breathing_ wife and the mother of his children instead of a lifeless body.

_My children!_ his mind screamed suddenly, and that thought sprang his limbs into action. It was so sudden that the fireman in front of him flinched in surprise.

"Where are my children?" David demanded, his eyes blazing with life. He didn't hear anything about his daughters, and his mind is reeling with possibilities, both good and bad.

"We didn't see anyone else and we're still searching."

David paced, his had running at his hair as his thoughts race. He knew that Suzanne will never let anything happen to the girls and that she'll rather sacrifice herself than let any danger come to their daughters.

"Did you see any crib inside?"

"Yes, sir. The body is actually found near an almost intact crib."

"The baby..."

"There is no baby, sir."

David paced again, this time his thoughts are leaning on the positive side. If there's no baby in the crib, then there's possibility that his wife managed to save little Emmy. But he also knows that the blonde wouldn't let the baby all by herself, so he surmised that Jade is with the baby.

If there's a possibility that the baby is alive, then there's _certainty_ that Jadelyn West is still alive and protecting Emmy.

_Protecting..._ the word suddenly jumped into the forefront of David's mind as he thought back on the conversation he spied on earlier between Jade and Suzanne.

_"He told us that as long as you're surrounded by trees, you'll always be safe,"_ he remembered his wife's words, and his eyes widened in realization.

"The forest!" he shouted, and before anyone could stop him, he's running fast into the forest, his one-tracked mind fueling his drive.

_Please be safe... _David begged as he zigzagged his way into the forest, ignoring the cuts that he's getting from the sharp branches.

As he came closer to the campsite that he and his wife painstakingly built over the years, he heard crying from a child. Although the sound in itself is heartbreaking to hear, David's heart leapt with joy at hearing it.

_They're safe!_ he rejoiced, running faster. He saw the campsite, and his eyes immediately zeroed in under huge tree where Jade and Suzanne usually sleep during camping.

There, he saw a black-haired girl sitting whilst holding a baby, both are covered in soots. David cried in joy and he immediately went to his daughters, hugging them tight. The movement startled the baby and she started wailing, but David ignored it in favor of hugging, although he made sure that the baby is handled well.

He then checked for bruises and burns, but found none besides the soots in the skin and the slightly burnt clothes. As he busied himself with checking, he didn't notice how Jade is staring at him.

"Daddy..." he heard Jade say. He looked up and saw the pain and heartbreak in her tear-streaked face. His eyes watered at the sight, and he embraced the girl who started crying again.

"Daddy... M-Mom... I-I c-couldn't... s-save..." the girl sputtered, and David just hugged tighter.

"Shhhh... Daddy's here, Jade. You and Emmy are safe now."

"B-But..." the little girl continued, hiccuping as she tried to get the words out. "M-Momma... s-stuck... I'm too w-weak to... h-help..."

David continues to shush as the girl continues to speak.

"I-I'm u-useless..." the little girl finished as she wailed into her father's shirt, her hold on the baby getting a bit tighter.

"No, baby girl. You're not useless, okay? You didn't left Momma. Momma _saved_ you, always remember that," David explained, and though he never knew what really happened, he knows that what he's saying is true.

Suzanne will do _anything_ to keep their daughters safe.

The West family just sat there until a handful of firemen arrived at the campsite, yelling for the medics to make sure that the girl is physically fine.

The West family just stayed there, mourning the lost of a wife and a mother.

The West family just held onto each other, uncertain of how the future will unfold when they're now incomplete.

* * *

David is thirty-six years old when his little Jade discovered her safe haven.

It was three years into the tragedy, and the happy girl that David knows changed in ways that is reminiscent to what happened to him when he was young.

Since the house burned down, David immediately sold the land property. He thought of moving somewhere far away, but his father is vehemently against it.

"This house is _yours_, son. When I die, everything that I have will be yours, seeing that Michaela didn't bear any child. And this way, you will have more people to look after your daughters."

"I'm just thinking that we could start anew somewhere far away, Pa."

"You're going to fly your daughters in a strange place when your oldest is like that?" Thomas West scoffed. "Nonsense! I don't want my granddaughter to be far away from the people who cares for her! I would worry, and you know how that kind of stress does to my health."

"_Now_ you're caring about your heart condition?" David asked, slumping tiredly at the chair in front of an empty fireplace.

Thomas West sighed. "Look," the older West started, sitting beside him. "I know it's hard for your family, but you can't just run away and hide. Your children are depending on you now and you have to think about their welfare instead of your pain."

"But my daughter is in a much _greater_ pain," David almost hissed, his face showing helpless frustration. "She saw how her mother died, Pa. I can't even _imagine_ that kind of pain."

"Oh, but you _can_," the older West supplied, patting his son at the knee. "Your mom leaving and Consuela dying is enough for you to imagine the kind of pain that your daughter is experiencing now."

David paused at that, and the older West continued. "And I was just like you back then, looking on helplessly while my own child wallow in depression. I was _clueless_, just looking and observing while you live your life."

"But you? _You_ have the advantage in helping your daughter to get better. You know the pain of losing someone at a young age. You _can_ understand your daughter in ways that I _wasn't_ able to when you were younger."

"You know I'll support you in any way as long as it benefits your family, _especially_ your daughters. But your plan to move away is just a means to run away from the issue, and I can't let you do that."

David just sat there, not saying anything as his father squeezed his shoulder before standing up and walking away. He just stared at the empty fireplace, reminiscing his childhood when he's curled up with Consuela at the very chair he's sitting on now.

After three years, things became difficult for his eldest daughter. Personality changes after a traumatic event? He can deal with it seeing as he - like his father said - also went through it.

Just like him, the girl also became quiet, aloof, and withdrawn. The laughter stopped, and so is the flurry of activities that used to dominate the West household. The play times became non-existent, and Jade West's emotion slowly deteriorates in ways that is so familiar to David West.

He can deal with it.

But then the nightmares started.

For three years, he will wake up hearing a cry echoing in the hallways of the West mansion. For three years, he'll stand up and walk towards the source, shushing the little girl before realizing that she's actually asleep. For three years, he'll get his comforter from his room and sleep on the floor, his eyes focused on his daughter until the crying stops and he falls asleep.

It doesn't happen every night, but it is often enough that David decided that they need to seek professional help.

"She may be eligible for a diagnosis of post-traumatic stress disorder, Mr. West," the psychiatrist relayed, his hands clasped in front of him. "In _her_ case, the effect is depression, most probably dysthymia."

"Dysthymia?"

"It is a mild form of clinical depression, Mr. West," the psychiatrist explained. "Although it _is_ mild, it could be debilitating if left unchecked because of its persistence. Consistent symptoms spanning for two years is enough to diagnose someone with dysthymia, and more than that will be enough to be diagnosed with major depression."

"So wait, my daughter has _two_ probable problems?"

"Not quite, Mr. West. Although clinical depression is a disorder in its own with a variety of sub-categories, PTSD is a _different_ story. Post-traumatic stress disorder can manifest in different ways, but the primary cause is the same: traumatic events."

"Depending on the person, PTSD can manifest as excessive anger, paranoia, phobia, _or_ depression. There are many more, but what your daughter is experiencing now is depression symptomatic of nightmares."

David drummed his fingers on the wooden desk as he listened, glancing at Jade every now and then as she sits on a sofa with pencil on one hand and paper in front. Her hand is slow and deliberate as it glides into the paper, and the dark-haired man wonders what image she'll create on the flimsy paper.

Since the tragedy, the grand piano in the music room at the old West mansion is left untouched while David's old paintbrushes, pencils, and papers started to get active again. Glad that Jade is at least doing _something_ other than sulk, David bought her canvasses which she uses constantly.

"What do I need to do? Do we need medications for her?"

"I'll advise against any medications, Mr. West."

"Why?"

"Because she's too young," the psychiatrist simply said. "The best thing to do now is to encourage any hobby that she's currently enjoying to ease her mind from depressive thoughts and to create a safe environment."

The dark-haired man furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Safe environment? I don't-"

"PTSD patients, especially those who are young, essentially feels unsafe with the environment they are in, hence the symptoms of nightmares and such. I'll advise you to find the things she feels safe with and create an environment based on it. For example, if she feels safe around, let's say, _toys_, then recreate an environment around toys."

David nodded, already thinking of ways and things so he could enact on the psychiatrist's advice. "Thank you, doctor. You don't know how grateful I am," he said, his arms outstretched for an offer of handshake.

"It's my duty as a doctor, Mr. West. I especially have a softer spot for younger patients," the psychiatrist said as he took the proffered hand. "Children shouldn't bear the burden of the world on their shoulder," he added as he glanced toward the seated patient, David following his eyesight. The two men saw Jade - with her lower lip caught between her teeth - concentrating on drawing a mermaid.

"Daddy?" the girl asked as soon as they are inside the car. She is seated in the passenger seat, her fingers drumming at the dashboard.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Am I crazy?"

David almost swerved the car at the question. "Of course not, sweetie. Why would you ask that?"

The girl shrugged, her right hand twiddling with the car freshener. "We just visited a psychiatrist."

The dark-haired man thought for a few seconds. "It's because of your nightmares, sweetie. The doctor is just trying to help so you could stop having them."

The girl rolled her eyes at the answer. "Don't lie, Daddy. I know I have a problem and you're trying to fix me."

"I'm not lying, sweetie," David disagreed. "Yes, you do have a problem and one of them is your nightmares. And yes, fixing it is why we came to the doctor. But _I'm_ not trying to fix it; _we're_ trying to fix it. It is _not_ for me, sweetie, it's for your sake."

The girl said nothing, still fiddling with the hanging car freshener.

As soon as they got home, Jade immediately ran inside. David expects that she'll go to the music and arts room, but was surprised when the girl took a right turn and went inside the playroom.

"Hi, Emmy..." David heard her coo, and the giggling and babbling of a toddler soon followed. He then padded towards the playroom and observed.

"Jayyyy..." Emmy said, reaching for her big sister's cheeks with both hands. David saw a genuine smile surfaced from Jade as she held on to one chubby hand and playfully gnawed at it.

Emmy giggled loudly, and the older girl sat on the floor, Indian style.

"How's my little girl?" Jade asked the toddler as she ruffles her hair, the toddler giggling in delight at the action.

"Kayyy..." the toddler answered, but soon her attention was captured by an old, wooden toy truck that David used to play with. Jade just looked on as the toddler plopped down on the floor, her blonde hair in disarray and her hazel eyes twinkling in delight at the moving toy truck.

"You look so much like Momma..." David heard the black-haired girl whisper as she stared at the toddler, and he felt that familiar constriction in his chest that he always feels whenever he was reminded of his late wife.

"We went to some doctor today. You know, for _crazy_ people," Jade relayed on the occupied toddler, and David heard the tone inflection that he's always associating with Suzanne when she was mocking something.

"I heard some mumbo jumbo words that the doctor said about me, but I think that it's all just _fancy_ words to explain how crazy I am."

"Would you still love your big sister even if she's crazy?" the ten-year old asked at her three-year old sister, and little Emmy just giggled in reply. Rolling her eyes, Jade just made kissy faces at the toddler and the toddler kissed her soundly on one pale cheek as per Jade's teaching.

David observed for a few minutes before walking away, sitting back on the chair in front of the empty fireplace. He mulled over the words of his father, the advices of the psychiatrist, and his own clustered thoughts.

His original plan of moving to somewhere far away is still in consideration, although he's also considering his father's advice. But first, he has to try to act upon what's best for Jade, and her condition will be the driving force behind his decision.

The next few days, David juggled with his work and his daughters, primarily Jade. Mindful of the psychiatrist's advice, he bought a lot of paints, pencils, charcoal, and any kind of art medium that he could think of much to the little girl's delight. Although this encouragement of a hobby is a clinical advice, David's fatherly pride bloomed at the sight of his daughter's genuine smile.

The nightmares still continues though, and David is at his wit's end on how to properly create a safe environment for Jade. He thought of Emmy and he experimented by transferring the toddler to Jade's room. But it backfired when Jade awakened the toddler one night because of her continuous whimpering. So, David had to juggle between shushing a cranky Emmy while keeping an eye on his other daughter.

David then tried to transfer the art equipments inside Jade's room, but it only resulted in paint-covered ceilings and walls and the nightmares still continued.

But then a week later, it just _stopped_. After three, nightmare-filled years, a week just went by and David didn't hear any more crying in the middle of the night. He was both relieved and curious, but mostly just curious.

And that curiosity led him to Jade's room one night without any nightmare-induced prompt.

As he carefully opened the door, he tiptoed towards the bed, mindful of his steps. But then those steps suddenly halted and David's eyes widened at what he saw.

The bed was _empty_.

At twelve o'clock in the midnight, Jade is nowhere to be found.

The black-haired man started panicking, his mind racing with wild thoughts and his body is filled with adrenaline-like rush of energy. He quickly opened the lights and searched the whole room, his pulse quickening every second.

_Emmy!_ he thought, racing outside and into his other daughter's room, all the while reassuring himself that Jade is just with her sister. But before he could opened the door to Emmy's room, he saw a figure in his periphery.

He stopped, then turned towards the window that gives a great view of a forest-like clearing at the garden. He stepped closer to the window, the moonlight giving him enough to see who the figure is that's sprawled under a big tree.

When he saw who it was, he sighed in relief. And after observing for a few minutes, he decide to go outside to walk towards the garden and into the big tree that is currently shading Jade from the moonlight.

"It's past your curfew."

"Hey, Dad," the girl simply said, not moving from her position.

Relief at seeing his daughter is enough for David to just plop down the grass under the tree shade and prop his torso on the tree bark. "What are you doing out here?"

"I had a nightmare," the girl simply said, and David's eyebrow quirked.

"And?"

The girl didn't answer immediately, but raised her body in a sitting position instead, mimicking her father. "I met a friend today," she answered instead after a minute of silence.

"That's great, sweetie," David just said, although he's confused at the change of topic.

"She's a new girl, just moved here from some place. I never really listened to her when she explained it."

"Okay."

The girl then chuckled, and David smiled at the action. "She just came up to me one day and then started annoying me during recess when I didn't talk to her."

"Because I wasn't saying anything, she kept on talking and talking and _talking_ until she suddenly _choked_. I thought it was funny at first, but then she continued doing it until I panicked. She then gestured for her bag and then sorta mimicked a spray with her hand, so I looked for a spray thingy and then tossed it to her."

"She then explained to me that she has asthma, and so I felt sorry for her for making her talk too much that she had an attack. I felt _so_ sorry, in fact, that I started talking to her."

"She's a nice girl, and we talked a lot. She told me about her annoying big sister and how she hates her. Then I told her about Emmy and how I love my little sister, so she felt bad for saying that she hates her sister."

"She talked about wanting to be an actress one day, so I talked about my paintings. She then said that we should be actresses together and that she'll teach me everything she knows. I just said that I don't know yet," the girl said, shrugging a bit as David chuckled, imagining his daughter as an actress.

"Then," the girl paused, "I told her _everything_ about Momma."

David raised an incredulous eyebrow at that; Jade never opened up to anyone about Suzanne ever since the tragedy.

"That topic is our _longest_ conversation, yet. In the end, I shared something about going to the doctors now because I was too affected by Momma's death. She understands that because they're always going to the doctors due to her asthma, and she tells me that it's almost the same thing."

"Then I shared what I heard from the doctor about the solution to my nightmares, and then she gave me her own simple solution after a lot of brainstorming during art class."

David, still quietly listening as her daughter shared her longest story yet since the tragedy, asked the question that actually piqued his interest. "What is it, sweetie?"

The girl grinned before laying down on the grass, again. She then put her hands under her head to cushion it, before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. David observed the movements, noticing something that has changed in her daughter's disposition.

When she opened her eyes and smiled wide, it clicked.

She looks... comfortably _safe_ in her environment.

"I just need to sleep under my dragon's nest," the girl finally answered, and David understood with a smile as he remembered the afternoon before the tragic fire and the conversation between a mother and a daughter.

_"He told us that as long as you're surrounded by trees, you'll always be safe."_

Smiling widely, he also laid at the grass beneath the big tree, cushioning his head with his hands just like what the girl did. A few silence went by before another thought passed in David's mind.

"What's your new friend's name, sweetie?"

The girl hummed in thought. "Tori, short for Victoria Vega." She then shrugged. "But I like Vega more, so that's what I'm calling her."

* * *

David is thirty-nine when Jade met some people.

It was a week after the summer officially started, and the St. Michaels' students are all enjoying their summer break. Inside the West mansion, teenage girls are busy with their summer activities inside the large living room and David is chuckling with amusement at the sight.

"Maybe if we just-"

"No."

"Then how about some purple eyesha-"

"No."

"Okay, I have some new glitter gloss tha-"

"No."

"Fine! How about we curl your ha-"

"No, Vega."

The half-Latina huffed in frustration before throwing all the makeups in her bag with excessive force. "Jade! You promised me that we'll be doing some makeovers today!"

"I promised _you_, but I didn't say anything about the _other_ Vega," the pale girl hissed, gesturing at the overly-dressed girl with perfectly curly hair who is busy eating cheesecake.

Tori huffed again. "The makeups are all _hers_, Jade. And she wouldn't let me borrow anything if she can't tag along."

"Fine," the pale girl shrugged, "let's go to the mall and _buy_ some makeups. My treat."

"Yeah, and do you know _what_ to buy and what to _do_ with it?"

Jade rolled her eyes but didn't say anything, and the half-Latina smiled in triumph.

"I thought so," she commented. "Now stop being a grump and let's just have some fun with Trina's stuff, okay?" Tori reasoned, reaching out for the the makeups in the bag.

The pale girl just grumbled under her breath, but still allowed the half-Latina to come closer bearing the promise of purple eyeshadow. David West chuckled again at the slightly mortified expression in her daughter's face as Tori started applying the eye makeup.

"Hey, Mr. West..." he heard a voice day, and he felt movements on the sofa as the empty space beside him was occupied by a small, glittery figure. He peered around from his newspaper and settled his grey-blue eyes at the twinkling eyes of Trina Vega.

"Good morning, Trina," David politely greeted with a smile, although he made sure to broaden the distance between them by imperceptibly moving to his left.

"Do you like my outfit, Mr. West?" the curly-haired girl almost cooed, gesturing at her glittery dress.

"It's... _interesting_. Definitely suits you, Trina," the dark-haired man just commented as he squinted his eyes when the sunlight hits the glittery dress and momentarily blinding him.

David just said that to be polite, but he then realized that he said the wrong thing when he saw the beginning of a coy grin forming at the girl's lip-glossed lips.

"Oh, I _knew_ you'll appreciate it, Mr. West! The boys in school can't comprehend my fashion sense because they're too _immature_. But _you_, Mr. West, you get how a _woman_ should dress," the curly-haired girl declared with a smile, and David immediately put at least three feet of distance between them.

_Thank god this sofa is long_, he thought as soon as he felt that the distance is acceptable enough. He then cleared his throat, thinking of something to say.

"Trina... you're still a _young_ girl. And young girls should _never_ try to grow up too fast. You have all the time in the world to enjoy being a little girl until it's _finally_ time to be a woman, alright?"

The girl's coy smile then morphed into a pout, her body slumping in the sofa. "I knew it!" she dramatically said, and David saw the beginning of tears forming in the girl's brown eyes. "I thought that I'll be pretty enough if I _dress_ pretty, but it's just a waste of time."

"Oh, no no no..." The dark-haired man placated, unsure of what to do. He never experiences this kind of tantrum from his girls seeing that his eldest daughter is nowhere near that emotional over a glittery dress and Emmy is too young.

_I hope I never experience this with my Emmy_, he thought, before a proverbial light bulb clicked.

"Hey, Trina..." David started, his voice soothing as he tilted the girl's chin upwards. "I'm going to tell you a secret, okay?"

"What is it, Mr. West?" the girl asked with a sniff, and David heart broke a little at seeing the girl's sad face.

"Just wearing pretty clothes doesn't make you a pretty woman."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he replied, thinking of ways to channel his late wife's parental techniques. "You also have to be kind to others, _especially_ children. Do you like children, Trina?"

The girl just shrugged, but David saw that the tears at least stopped.

"Well, I heard from Tori how you like musicals," the dark-haired man shared, and he saw a different kind of twinkle from the girl's eyes.

"I love musicals!" Trina exclaimed, and there's an excitement in her that David is satisfied to see.

It's an innocent excitement of a young girl with a passion for something she loves.

"Well, you know my Emmy, right? She's at the music room right now with Anton, and she loves playing piano. How about you go to Emmy? She loves hearing anything music related."

The girl jumped in excitement at that, her mind entirely occupied with sharing her love for musicals. "I'll go there now, thanks Mr. West!" she exclaimed as she turned around, her heels clicking loudly against the floor.

"Where is she going, Dad?"

"Oh, she just wants to see Emmy," David replied, now settling in comfortably at the sofa with newspaper in hand.

"Huh," Jade commented tersely, her eyebrows furrowing slightly in confusion before her attention is dragged back to Tori who is now attempting to curl her raven locks.

Thirty minutes of silence have passed, sometimes the silence were broken by Jade's threats and Tori's laughter. David also heard the familiar, soft tinkling of piano and something else akin to crying from the music room. His eyebrows furrowed a little at that, but then remembered Tori's stories and he immediately relaxed his posture.

_Rinnngggg..._

David's attention went to his phone and he smiled at the name.

"Hey, Ms. Carter."

"It's _Mrs._ Oliver now," the voice on the other line chuckled, and the dark-haired man joined in.

"What can I do for you, then, _Mrs. Oliver_?"

"Brandon wanted to say that the bed is all ready," Nadine explained, and the dark-haired smiled at the news.

"That's amazing! Will I be able to get it now?"

"It's already in the truck, coupled with some of his workers so they could finally install it in Jade's room today. Just say the word and we'll deliver right now."

"Good good," David smiled, glancing at the two girls who are now bickering about the pros and cons of soda-flavored gloss as Tori busied herself with the curling iron.

"Wait," the dark-haired man paused, "Why are you calling instead of Brandon? Don't tell me you're now Mr. Oliver's assistant?"

"Nah," the other line contradicted with a laugh. "I just have a favor to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Well, Brandon is actually away for business. He's in New York right now. And a client of mine just called for a reschedule on their wedding. They moved it a month _earlier_, so I need to go to Malibu to sort things out."

David hummed. "And..?"

"I was wondering if I could let Beck stay with you. Just for two days, don't worry."

David's pale face brightened that. "Oh, of course! The little guy is always welcome, here."

Nadine chuckled. "Don't let him hear you say that. He's _thirteen_ now."

David also chuckled lightly. "Okay okay. So he'll be delivered with the bed?"

"In a sense, I'll drop both him and the bed. See you in an hour, David."

"Bye, Mrs. Oliver," David said before hanging up. He looked up from his phone to see the half-Latina finishing her work on Jade's hair.

"Jade?" he called as soon he saw the curling iron is distanced from her head.

"Yes, Dad?"

"Beck is going to be here in an hour. He's going to stay with us for two days because his parents will be away on business."

Jade shrugged, wincing slightly when Tori pulled her hair a bit hard. "Great. The more, the merrier."

"Who's Beck?" the half-Latina absentmindedly inquired, her eyebrows furrowing a bit in concentration.

"Oh, Becky is a childhood friend. A bit of a dork who loves Pokemón to death, but he's a nice boy."

"Oh," Tori just said, shrugging a bit as she re-curled a particularly stubborn set of hairs. "Wait, I think we forgot to spray that thing after curling your hair," she said, crouching at her bag to get the spray.

David settled again comfortably in his seat with a newspaper in hand, reaching for a cup of coffee in the table that was almost forgotten as the two girls continued with their activities.

An hour later, the sound of crunching gravels was heard as two vehicles pulled over at the West mansion.

"Sir? The Olivers are here," Anton reported, his used-to-be thick accent is now slightly mellowed. The three looked up and David saw the vehicles on the window. He halted Anton as he stood up, planning to personally see the delivery and the visitors himself.

"Dad? Why is there a big truck outside?"

The dark-haired turned to face her now curly-haired daughter, smiling widely. "Your bed is ready and is outside now."

Jade's eyes - now artfully done in mascara, liner, and purple eyeshadow - widened in realization, and she suddenly stood up to the half-Latina's mild surprise.

"Really? I wanna see!" the girl exclaimed, running towards the door before anyone could say anything. On her way to the door, she almost bumped into a good looking, slightly long-haired boy wearing a red, buttoned-up polo and a pair of denim, acid-washed jeans.

"Hey Becky!"

"Hey there, Jade..." the boy trailed off, raising an eyebrow in confusion as his eyesight followed the running, seemingly excited girl. The boy stared for a few seconds as the pale girl stopped in front of the truck, giddy at the sight of workers bringing out a huge, customized bed that resembles a huge tree.

"Hi there, Beck," David greeted the boy, and the boy's eyes settled on the dark-haired, smiling man in front of him.

"Good morning, Mr. West," the boy politely greeted, and David smiled at the boy's mannerism somewhat similar to his own when he's younger.

"Is your mother outside?"

"No, sir. We were driven by my uncle. Mom has to go away immediately, but she sends her regards for allowing me to stay here."

The dark-haired man noted the usage of 'we', but shrugged it off as he waved a dismissive hand. "You're always welcome here, you know that," David said with a smile. "Now, come in at the living room, we'll just wait for Jade inside."

"Yeah, about that, Mr. West..." Beck trailed off, running his palm at the back of his neck nervously. "I actually wanted to ask Jade if my-"

"Becky? Why is _Geppetto_ outside my house?" they heard someone ask and they turned their attention towards the open door and saw Jade standing there with a scowl.

"Geppetto?"

"It's my nickname for his stupid Pokemón _buddy_ who is always bringing this weird, wooden puppet to school."

David frowned a little and was about to reprimand his daughter for being insulting but Beck beat him to it by laughing nervously.

"Don't worry, I told him to leave Rex at home because I know you won't let him stay here if he brought him."

"And why would I let him stay in the _first_ place? The invitation _only_ extends to you, not to that four-eyed, Pinocchio-loving _weirdo_."

"Jade!"

The girl just rolled her eyes, though she immediately stopped talking in compliance to her father's admonishing tone. She settled with glowering at Beck, silently commanding him to answer her question.

Acknowledging the threatening glare, the boy chuckled nervously before explaining. "We're actually practicing for our band earlier. We're going to participate in the talent show when school restarted, so I brought him along here."

"I was actually wondering if we could borrow your instruments, Mr. West," the boy sheepishly asked, his palm rubbing at his forearm.

David smiled indulgently at him. "That's great, Beck. And you know where everything is," he said, waving a hand. "Now, go bring your friend inside while Jade and I talk about _good_ manners."

The girl rolled her eyes again as Beck nodded vigorously, running immediately outside to bring in his bespectacled friend.

"Jade... How many times do I have to _explain_ the mechanism of good manners?"

"Dad, I'm just stating _facts_. There's nothing wrong with being truthful when it is right in front of me."

"There's such a thing called _tact_, Jadelyn."

"You mean _fake_ politeness?" the pale girl challenged, an eyebrow raised in defiance.

David paused at that, and his mind brought him back to years ago.

_"Because it's fake," _he remembered Suzanne saying as both of them rode the cab that Alfred forced them into._"Being polite in itself is not a bad thing, but if it's becoming a hindrance in expressing who you are as a person, then it becomes a disease."_

David snapped himself back to the present and he can't help but smile a little at the reminder of how Jade resembles Suzanne's personality, just like how Emmy's appearance is similar to his late wife.

"Fine," he just said, "but try to be at least _accommodating_. Beck is a friend who is asking your permission to allow him to bring another friend. At least be courteous enough for _Beck_, do you understand?"

The girl huffed, but nonetheless nodded in agreement. "Okay, Dad. Becky can bring in Geppetto if he wants," she states with an eye roll before turning around in her heels and walking back to the living room.

The man just sighed. He then turned his attention to the door and to the men outside busying themselves with checking the bed. Deciding that it warrants his attention more, he strutted towards the truck but stopped when he saw the two boys walking his way.

"Mr. West, this is Robbie, my friend. Robbie, this is Jade's dad."

David saw the boy's eyes widening at the introduction and he froze, unmoving on his spot. He only moved when Beck gently nudged at him.

"H-Hi, sir! My name is Robert S-Shapiro, and it's nice to meet J-J-Jade's dad," he stuttered, his eyes beneath the spectacles widening in fright as soon as the girl's name passed his own lips.

David gave his kindest and warmest smile, noting to himself to ask Jade what she did to traumatize the boy. "Nice to meet you, Robbie. Welcome to the West household and make yourself at home. I have some things to see into first," he then gestured to the truck, "but I'm sure Beck here will make you feel comfortable inside. Right, Beck?"

"Of course, Mr. West."

"And..." the dark-haired man trailed of as he lowered himself slightly to the boy's eye level, "I'll make sure that Jade behaves herself, okay?"

"T-Thank you, sir," the bespectacled boy stuttered again, although David saw gratefulness in his expression.

"Good good. Run along, boys," David quipped with a warm single and the two nodded, jogging towards the pavement while conversing slightly. The dark-haired man saw a guitar bag slung on the curly-haired boy's back before he turned his attention to the workers.

"Good morning, Mr, West," a muscular man greeted as soon as David came closer to the truck.

"Good morning, Marvin," David greeted back. "I see you've outdone yourself again."

The foreman waved a dismissive hand, though his expression shows pride at the compliment. "All in a good day's work, sir."

The dark-haired man nodded as he surveyed the huge bed. "Is it ready to be brought in?"

"Yes, sir. We'll just go around the back for easier access."

"Good good," David nodded again.

"How's the room, sir? Is it to Ms. West's liking?" the foreman inquired, and the dark-haired man smiled.

"She loves it," David confirmed as he remembered how the Jade's room became what is it now.

**[Flashback]**

"What do you think?" the muscular foreman asked as soon as the two West stepped inside to survey the newly-renovated room.

Two pairs of grey-blue eyes roamed the room. They saw the furnitures mimicking trees; the floor done to imitate a dirty, unkempt stonework of a wild forest; the wall that's personally requested by Jade to imitate a dilapidated wooden house; and the small kitchenette that David requested for his daughter.

The dark-haired man nodded in satisfaction, liking what he sees. He turned his eyes away from the room's new amenities and into his daughter who is silently scrutinizing the bed with a slight frown.

"The bed is wrong," she finally said. "I want to sleep under one, big tree and not on a four-poster bed with four small trees on each corner."

David saw the foreman whipping out a small notebook, scrawling down everything that the pale girl is demanding.

"And the ceiling," she added, looking up. David and foreman also looked up, the notebook ready to take notes. "I want to see the stars at night."

"Is that okay, Daddy?" Jade inquired at his father, and David saw in his periphery how the foreman immediately gestured at another worker and they both looked over the notes while muttering some construction jargon.

"Of course, sweetie," the dark-haired man replied with a smile, gesturing the girl for a hug.

**[End of Flashback]**

"The ceiling is actually her favorite," David relayed as soon as he snapped himself back to present time, and he saw the foreman's chest puff in pride.

"It was a bit tricky, sir. But we eventually decided on a conservatory-like structure and figured out how to install a retractable ceiling."

David nodded in satisfaction. "And it's a job well done. I'll just meet you inside, alright?" the dark-haired man added.

"Yes, sir," Marvin agreed, and David patted his arm good-heartedly before turning around to walk back inside.

As soon as he stepped inside, he heard a loud conversation between the teenagers.

"...two? Are you _kidding_ me? It's bad enough that you brought that _thing_ here," Jade then pointed to Robbie who squeaked girlishly and hid behind Beck, "but then you expect me to let two of your bandmates come to my home _uninvited_?"

"It's just for today, Jade," the long-haired boy reasoned calmly. "Our pianist will be going away for summer camp next week so we need to at least remember our cues."

"And how's that _my_ problem?"

"Jade..." David heard Tori say, and his eyes settled on the half-Latina who is seated at the sofa beside Jade (who is standing in defiance). He then noticed how Beck furtively glanced at the seated girl then ducked shyly when it seems like Tori would notice him.

_Teenage crush_, the dark-haired man thought, chuckling lightly when he saw how the long-haired boy is now staring beneath his long eyelashes at the half-Latina who joined in to the convince-Jade-for-the-band crusade.

"You said yourself that the more, the merrier, right?" Tori started calmly, though there's a hint of playful mocking in her voice.

"I didn't mean more _strangers_, Vega," the pale girl hissed, and the bespectacled boy burrowed himself deeper into his Beck fortress.

"Your mansion is _huge_, Jade. It's not like you're gonna bump into them every second while they're here," the half-Latina reasoned. "And you could always lock them in a room somewhere if they bothered you," the girl added with a shrug, and there's another frightful squeak as Robbie's eyes widened at the suggestion.

Jade paused at that, seemingly considering the idea. But before she could say anything, a phone chime was heard.

"André is outside. I'll go meet him," Beck excused when he saw the text message.

"Take me with you!" Robbie exclaimed, attaching himself to the long-haired boy.

"Vega, stop butting in to my business. You're making me look bad," The pale girl whined as soon as the two boys stepped outside.

"Me? I just repeated what you said earlier."

"You're encouraging people to think that I'm approachable. That's unacceptable."

"Don't be dramatic," Tori said with an eye roll. "Besides, I'm sure that your dad will welcome them."

"It's _Dad_. He's always welcoming. Go find a gaggle of hobos somewhere and he'll gladly feed and bathe them," Jade retorted as she plopped down

"_Now_ you're exaggerating," the half-Latina said with a chuckle. "And I heard Mr. West when he said that you should be accommodating to Beck's request since he's _your_ friend."

"I'll repeat my earlier statement: it's _Dad_."

"And it wouldn't hurt if you take his words every now and then," Tori lightly admonished before noticing the pale man standing near the door. "Hey, Mr. West."

"Hello, Tori," David replied as he walked towards the smiling girl. "What is this I heard about another visitors?"

"Nothing," the pale girl deadpanned, wincing when she felt an elbow jab at her ribs. "Ow! Vega!"

"Beck is just asking for permission because his friends are coming over for practice. Jade here," the half-Latina gestured at the huffing girl, "is just being difficult."

David hummed in thought. "The more, the merrier, right?" he quipped, smiling when he saw his daughter scoffed at his words.

The half-Latina smiled, but then her attention turned to the nearing footsteps.

"...but his mom said no and shipped him off to Korea when they saw a B and an A- in his report card," they heard an unfamiliar voice say, and they turned towards the three teenage boys.

"Hey, Mr. West. This is André, my neighbor," Beck introduced and David saw a dark-skinned boy with his brown hair done in short dreadlocks. The boy smiled brilliantly and the dark-haired man noted the difference between him and Robbie as soon as he talked.

"Nice meeting you, Mr. West, and what a bangin' crib you got here," the dreadlocked boy commented as he enthusiastically shook David's hand.

"Why thank you, André," David chuckled, and he saw in his periphery how his daughter's eyes narrowed in suspicion at the strange, enthusiastic boy.

"And that's Jade and Tori," Beck introduced, gesturing at the girls who are scowling and smiling, respectively.

"Nice to meet you all," the new boy greeted, not fazed by the glowering girl at the sofa. "I'm André Harris."

"Nice to meet you."

"Whatever. Ow!" Jade hissed, rubbing her sore spot where the half-Latina repeatedly jabs her.

"Where is Em?" Beck piped in, looking left and right.

The pale girl stopped rubbing her sides as she narrowed her eyes at the long-haired boy. "Why?"

"Our pianist is in Korea now for the summer and we we're wondering if we could borrow he-"

"No!" the pale girl growled when she realized what he's asking for.

"It's just for today."

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"We'll just-"

"I said no! You are _not_ dragging my six-year old sister anywhere near your stupid band, Becky."

"Beck is here?" they all heard the voice of the familiar blonde as two figures sauntered in the living room, each holding an ice cream cone. "Hi, Beck!" She then tilted her head in confusion at the sight of two unfamiliar faces.

"Hi Beck's friends!" she just greeted, concluding that they're not her sister's friends when she saw Jade's scowl.

"Hey, little Em. How would you like to play your piano wit-"

"I already said _no_, Becky," Jade growled, and the little blonde furrowed her eyebrow adorably at the bickering.

"Play what?" she asked, looking up to Beck and the boys with unfamiliar faces. She saw Beck and the curly-haired boy with widened eyes, while she saw the dark-skinned boy with narrowed ones.

"What are you looking at?" Emmy heard her new friend growled, and she looked up to see Trina with a raised eyebrow. The blonde girl then held onto the taller girl's hand to calm her down, similar to what she always does with Jade. She felt her relax, but the raised eyebrow is still present.

"Why are you dressed like a disco ball?"

Silence...

"Oh my god, _that's_ a good one," Jade exclaimed, laughing out loud with Tori joining her. Beck stifled his laughter by pretending to cough just to be _polite_, while Robbie stifled his laughter by also pretending to cough out _fear_ of the girl whose expression turned venomous.

"How dare you, you medusa-haired frea-"

"Trina..." Emmy trailed, tugging at the older girl's hand. "I want more ice cream, c'mon," she asked, dragging the older girl away from a potentially deadly confrontation.

Trina gave one deadly glare at the dreadlocked boy before letting herself be dragged by the blonde girl to the kitchen for more ice cream.

"Nice one," the pale girl said as she stood up with a smirk, both impressed and amused at the dreadlocked boy's quip. "Welcome to the West household, André."

André's expression morphed from genuine curiosity at the vision of the glittery brunette to enthusiasm at the now welcoming Jade.

"Thanks, it's nice to be here."

Still standing at the sidelines, David West witnessed how the teenagers conversed with one another. He saw smirks, bashful smiles, bright smiles, fearful smiles, and concluded that his daughter finally found herself some new set of friends.

* * *

To be continued with part three...


	6. Chapter 4c: Fires and Disney Movies

**A/N: **This is the third part of chapter four (as promised) that contains the REST of the reasons why I wrote this chapter in the first place.

First part: David West's love story. Second part: Jade West's story story. Third part: Mix? *shrugs*

PS: I'll add at least three or four chapters in my other fic before going back to this fic.

Once again, some medical explanations here stems from personal experience, volunteer work, school, gossip, witchcraft, divine miracle, Nikki Minaj, and of course, the ever trustworthy Google Search.

Enjoy. Review if you must.

**Disclaimer: **Victorious and its characters belong to where it legally belongs, i.e. not me.

**Chapter Four:**

David is forty-one years old when he heard another clinical term.

It was another summer, and he's at his office poring over some papers that needs to be read and signed by the end of the week.

As he busied himself, he heard the door to his office open slowly. He looked towards it, his grey-blue eyes peering beneath his glasses and saw a blonde head peeking at the door.

"Daddy?" the blonde girl said, her voice a bit unsure.

"Yes, Emmy?" the blonde man asked, closing the portfolio and smiling at the girl. He then gestured for her to come to him and she complied by sitting on the office chair in front of David's desk.

"Where's Jadey?" the blonde immediately asked, her hazel eyes curious and eager.

"Jadey is out with friends and schoolmates, sweetie," David said, his hands riffling through papers, again. "They are at the beach and celebrating their graduation at St. Michaels."

The blonde girl tilted her head in confusion. "Isn't she still attending St. Michaels next school year?"

"Jade got accepted in Hollywood Arts. She, Tori, Beck, André, and Robbie all got accepted there," the dark-haired man explained, rearranging the current contracts that needs signatures. "That's where they'll be attending next school year."

The eight-year old furrowed her eyebrows, giving an adorably confused expression. "Isn't that Trina's school?"

"Yes, sweetie. Trina is a year older than them, so she's already attending since last year."

"Oh," the girl just said, before smiling. "I like Trina."

"Really?" David inquired with an eyebrow raise.

"Yeah," the blonde girl confirmed, nodding sagely. "She's really nice."

The dark-haired man chuckled at the unusual compliment. The teenagers are always hanging out at the West mansion, so David is a bit familiar with their individual personalities. "But that's not what _Jade_ is always telling, isn't it?"

The blonde girl rolled her eyes, "I mean, she's not _nice_ nice like Tori, but she's special nice, like Jade is with me."

David hummed in agreement, knowing how Jade can be with Emmy.

For the past two six years now, the pale girl is exhibiting the personality mostly similar to his late wife while the blonde girl is exhibiting the personality comparable to his younger years of excessive politeness.

The sisters are ying and yang in that aspect: Emmy is polite while Jade is blunt; Emmy is genuine while Jade is sarcastic; Emmy is all smiles and giggles while Jade is all smirks and chuckles.

Though they are different, Emmy is right: Jade is usually at her nicest, _most_ affectionate self with the blonde girl.

"Are you done with your piano?" David asked after a few seconds. He saw and heard the blonde girl sigh as she played with the slightly frayed hem of her pale, blue dress.

"My tutor quits."

The riffling halted as David raised an inquiring eyebrow. "When?"

"Three days ago."

"Why?"

"She was scared of Jade."

David sighed at that, thinking how they've managed to hire twelve tutors in span of two years who all quit because the pale girl scared them all off. "We'll find another tutor, okay?"

"Okay," the blonde replied, humming in thought. "Can I have some ice cream?" she asked after a while.

"Sure, but don't eat too much. I think Louisa made some cookies and cream last night."

The girl squealed in delight at the information. She then hopped off the chair and skipped towards her father to give the usual kiss on the cheek before opening the office door and closing it gently.

David smiled fondly as he followed the little blonde's movements. But as soon as the door gently closed behind her, he sighed tiredly, turning his attention back to the documents at hand.

After a few silent minutes broken only by the sounds of shuffling papers, the dark-haired man stumbled upon a document containing requests about re-hiring new tutors. David read on, noting how most of the requests came from younger and/or low-level students, though there are some high-level ones who signed up.

David sighed tiredly as he put the document down, pinching the bridge of his nose when he felt some tell-tale signs of a headache. To him, pursuit of education is a good thing. _Great_, even. But the academy already lost four tutors this year alone because of college and potentially good tutors are hard to come by.

He sighed again, then his eyes flitted towards the picture frame on his desk. A smile surfaced from his pale face at the sight of a wedding photo of him and Suzanne. He gently picked it up, running a loving hand at the smiling face of his late wife as he remembered the moment when the Music and Arts Academy was born.

**[Flashback]**

"...don't you want a name that's not, I don't know, too simple and too obvious?"

Suzanne waved a dismissive hand. "It's _fine_, David."

"But-"

"Well, what do you have in mind then? _La Musique et Les Arts Académie_?"

"Is that French?"

"David!"

"I'm sorry, you know I don't speak anything other than American English," David raised his hands in surrender.

The blonde woman huffed, riffling through the paperworks containing the plans and legal documents that David helped in drafting. "Well if you must know, it is."

"Then why not use that?"

"Because it's _pretentious_. None of us are French, Italian, German, or even Russian. So to use other language reeks of mock superiority."

"Aren't you fluent in German and French?"

"Are you _Italian_ just because you eat Italian food? Or _French_ just because you eat french fries?"

"French fries aren't really Fren-"

"The _point_ is," Suzanne cut in, and the dark-haired man proverbially zipped his lips in silence, "I want a name that's straight to the point and _no_ pussy-footing. Besides, the primary students will be kids, so I don't think they'll appreciate a school when they can't even _pronounce_ its name."

"Since when do you care for kids?" the dark-haired man can't help but joshed.

"Since I gave birth to your spawn, David."

"You mean you care for your _own_ daughter, not other kids."

"Toe-may-toe, toe-mah-toe, same difference," Suzanne dismissed. "I want to do this, David. I already talked to some of my Eastman classmates and friends, and they think it's a good idea. They all agreed to teach and two of my professors even offered to draft a curriculum for each grade-level."

The dark-haired man hummed in thought. "I thought you're planning to pursue your career onstage?"

"That _was_ the plan," Suzanne supplied. "But I have a daughter now, so I changed it."

David can't help but frown at the statement. "You don't have to sacrifice your dream, Suzanne. You can still go an-"

"David," the blonde woman said, calmly this time. "I didn't _sacrifice_ any dream. That was my plan, _not_ my dream. Besides," she added, shuffling and stacking the documents neatly, "dreams change, and I already have a new one."

"Which is?"

The blonde woman grinned cheekily. "To be a good mother to my child and to be a good wife to my boring husband."

**[End of Flashback]**

David knew how wide his smile is at the moment, but he can't help it, though that painful constriction of his chest is still present every time he remembers his late wife.

Carefully putting back the frame on its spot, he returned his attention to the pile of documents that's still in need of signatures.

Two hours have passed and David is reading a written proposal when his phone rings.

Thinking that it's about the European investors that'll be arriving next week, he immediately pressed 'accept' without looking at the caller's ID.

"Hello?" He greeted a bit distractedly, his attention still at the portfolio.

"M-Mr. West?"

The dark-haired man frowned at the quivering voice on the other end of the line. "What is it, Beck?"

"I-It's Jade. We're at a hospital right now, sir."

David felt his heart stop for a few seconds before it restarted in a faster pace, each beat louder than the next. "What? What happened?" He stood up, the chair he's sitting on protested loudly at the abrupt movement.

"We don't know, sir. We're just at the beach, then she started hyperventilating in the middle of the bonfire.

David furrowed his eyebrows at the information, but nonetheless started grabbing his coat and his car keys. "What hospital?"

"St. Therese, sir. The hospital actually wanted to call you, but I told them that it'll be better if you hear it from someone familiar."

The dark-haired man smiled slightly at the boy's sentiment. "Who is Jade with besides you?"

"There's Tori and André, and they're with Jade right now at the emergency ward. Robbie has to go home because he has a curfew, but he promised to come back later with his grandma."

David is now opening his car's door as he listened intently. "I'm on my way. _Stay_ with Jade until I get there, okay?"

"Of course, Mr. West," the boy on the other line said, and the dark-haired man hung up as soon as he put the keys into the ignition, accelerating away into the night.

The hospital is fifteen minutes away, but David managed to arrive at ten minutes tops. As soon as he parked the car, he immediately ran towards the emergency entrance. He then saw a familiar figure pacing back and forth, and he ran towards him.

"Mr. West!" Beck said as soon as he saw the pale man running towards him.

"Is she okay? Where is she?"

"She's okay now, sir," the long-haired boy calmly explained. "She's still at the emergency ward and the hospital staff is waiting for you so she could get home."

David nodded and he followed the teenager to the ward. He saw an open door with medical staff going in and out, and Beck ushered him inside.

"Jade!" he exclaimed as soon as he saw the pale figure of his daughter huddled in a bed, staring blankly in space. Seated on her right is Tori, who is continuously rubbing Jade's back with a perpetual worried expression. Seated on the pale girl's left is André, who is silently sitting with the same worried expression.

David jogged to the bed. When the two teenagers saw him, they stood up to give a wide berth as the black-haired man carefully hugged his silent daughter.

"What happened?" he asked, his grip to his daughter not slacking.

"There's this bonfire and she sorta panicked, sir."

"_Effigy_," Tori exasperatedly corrected the dreadlocked boy. She then turned her worried eyes to David and explained further. "The class president had this idea of burning this effigy of our school mascot as a last act of defiance against the school. We all thought it was great, so it was planned that it'll happen when it got dark enough."

"How big was it?" David inquired, the cogs in his head turning at the information.

"They wanted to recreate the Burning Man in Nevada, so it was close to at least twenty to thirty feet."

Grey-blue eyes widened at that, memories of the burning house from long ago came to mind.

_Oh, Jade..._ he thought, embracing the girl tighter, but the pale girls just remained silent, not moving an inch to acknowledge David.

Two days later and she's still silent, and David just looked on helplessly at the pale girl who is sitting at the balcony with a paintbrush in one hand and a blank look in her grey-blue eyes.

"Daddy? Why is Jadey still sad?" he heard a familiar voice ask. Emmy came closer to him, and they both stood at the door leading to the balcony, observing the pale girl as she silently busied herself with the blank canvass.

"I..." David paused, not knowing what to say. He thought back to yesterday when he consulted again with the familiar psychiatrist.

**[Flashback]**

"Pyrophobia?"

"_Possible_ Pyrophobia, Mr. West. We're not really sure seeing that it's the first time that it happened."

"Okay. But _why_ now? I thought her condition ended when her nightmares ended."

The psychiatrist smiled patiently. "Mr. West, PTSD has _no_ immediate nor permanent cure. It will always stay with the patient, and the only thing they can do is to learn how to live with it. And through therapy, they could also learn how to control their reactions when being dealt with triggering events."

"You're not answering my question, Doc," David gravely said, his frustration mounting.

Not fazed, the psychiatrist leaned forward to his desk and placed his elbows atop it, clasping his hands as his per usual mannerism. "I'm not sure of why _now_, Mr. West. I could only conclude that it's a latent phobia triggered when she saw that fire."

"But she never had this reaction before! Every Christmas night, we sit in front of a _fireplace_."

"Maybe it's because of how big the fire was, Mr. West. A thirty-feet burning effigy is more reminiscent of her trauma compared to a mere kindling fire."

David ran a frustrated hand at his hair. "So are you suggesting therapy?"

"Yes, and perhaps more."

The dark-haired man furrowed his eyebrow. "More?"

The psychiatrist sighed, and it's the first time that David sees a flicker of uncertainty on his face.

"Mr. West, I assume that you're a good father, seeing how you're always consulting a professional every time you see that something is... _different_ with your daughter."

"Yes, I do advise that she goes to therapy at least once a week. I understand that Jade is still in school, so I suggest that you make it at least two times for the summer vacations. But I also suggest that you do more than that."

"Phobias are very limiting, especially if the object of the phobia is _everywhere_. Now, we're not yet sure if her case will escalate to Pyrophobia, but it's imperative for us to prepare for the worst case scenario, _just in case_."

"And if it _does_ escalate," the psychiatrist paused for a second before continuing. "I suggest that _someone_ should stay with her for twenty-four hours."

David furrowed his eyebrows at the suggestion. "Why?"

"Reactions to phobias vary and it usually depends upon the person. Panic attacks are the typical ones, but there are other, more potentially _dangerous_ reactions to it."

"I won't scare you with examples," the psychiatrist chuckled darkly. "But I've handled cases that ended up with a patient bringing harm to themselves and others. Although those are severe cases and I don't think that Jade is anywhere _near_ that kind, it wouldn't hurt to intervene now so it won't get to that point."

"This is to keep Jade safe from potentially hurting herself and others. But this is only just my professional opinion, though. It is still up to you if you want to listen or not, though my advise on the therapy is set in stone."

**[End of Flashback]**

"Jade has... some problems, sweetie," David just said after mulling it over. He saw a pensive expression on Emmy's face before it brightened into a smile.

"I know what to do! I'll just make her listen to some piano music!"

"No, sweetie," the dark-haired man reasoned patiently. "You know Jade doesn't want to be near the piano."

"But you said she used to play, right? And you're always saying that music makes people happy, so it's worth a try," the blonde girl said with a shrug, and a memory came to the forefront of David's mind at those words.

**[Flashback]**

"Love _doesn't_ make the world go 'round. Music does," the blonde woman declared, her fingers dancing on the keyboard as she produced a soft melody.

"I never knew you could be that cheesy, Suzanne," David commented with a chuckle and the blonde girl bumped into him playfully.

"Shut up. Four months of dating doesn't mean that you know _everything_ about me," Suzanne quipped, her fingers getting faster and faster.

"Fine. But I disagree with your sentiments."

The blonde woman hummed in thought. "Do you watch romantic movies, David?"

The young man's eyebrow furrowed at the sudden change of topic. "If Alfred dragged me into one, then yes."

David heard a chuckle and a murmur that suspiciously sounds like "so gay" before Suzanne spoke again. "Well, imagine the whole movie _without_ any music. Will it be the same?"

The young West thought about it, but before he could say or comment anything, Suzanne started speaking again.

"Hearing music generates a spectrum of emotions: sadness, happiness, love, anger, depression; everything you could think of."

"In turn, emotion is humanity's motivational force in every action that he or she does. And in every smiles, laughters, tears, tragedy, happy endings, etcetera; music is always present because it can convey an emotion and can coax an emotional response to a situation presented to us."

"And it can _also_ change how we perceive things: it can turn frowns into smiles, tears into laughters, anger to ecstasy, etcetera. Of course, it could be also be vice versa."

"Hence, music _makes_ the world go 'round," the blonde finished with a cheeky smile, and David chuckled at his girlfriend's logic.

"That's a very smart observation."

The woman shrugged. "It's the truth. And I _am_ smart," the girl added with a smirk as she slowed down her tempo, the melody echoing inside the small apartment in New York.

**[End of Flashback]**

"...so we'll just transfer her canvass into the music room so she could paint there while listening to my piano," David distantly heard Emmy explaining her plan as he snapped back to present.

The dark-haired man smiled at the determined blonde looking up at him, waiting for his permission so she could act on her plan. Taking a risk, he nodded and Emmy smiled brightly before skipping towards Jade.

"Come with me, Jadey!" he heard the blonde say, dragging the silent girl to the room occupied by the different instruments that Suzanne compiled through the years.

David opt to stay and pick up the canvass, paints, and brushes to be brought to the music room. After picking it all up and making sure that everything is in order, he walked towards the the mansion's right wing.

As he walked towards the large, mahogany door, he heard the usual tinkling of the piano and Emmy's familiar giggling. He then heard another, unfamiliar sound and he froze.

Surprised, he tiptoed towards the door and peeked at the door that's slightly ajar. Only seeing Emmy at the piano, he opened it further and saw the unexpected sight.

Jade is _giggling_.

After two days of silence, he finally heard some sounds from his daughter's lips and it's the _least_ expected one.

He can't help but smile at the sight. He then pushed the door open and went inside, the art materials still in his hands.

"Daddy! Jadey is not sad anymore!" Emmy enthusiastically reported, and David chuckled at that.

"I can see that, sweetie."

"My plan works!" the blonde exclaimed, her fingers still dancing at the keyboard. David glanced at the pale girl and saw a genuine smile forming at her lips. Her attention is at the blonde pianist, so David just kept quiet and observed contently.

But then he remembered the psychiatrists advise, and his smiling face morphed into a worried one. After a few seconds of more observation, he finally slithered away from the room and into his office.

As soon as he's seated on his desk, he immediately went to his phone and looked for a familiar contact.

"Hello?"

"Alfred?"

"Well hello there, David. Nice to hear from you," the voice on the other line said.

David can't help but smile. "How's New York?"

"You know, still busy. We're all scrambling to pack our things so we could finally move to L.A."

David hummed. "How's your daughter?"

"Typical teenager," David can almost hear the eye roll. "Though she's always with her papa when he's busy with his _second_ family."

The dark-haired man chuckled. "You mean the sea creatures?"

"The one and only," the copper-haired man quipped and David laughed. "So, what can I do for you? I know you're not just calling to say 'hi'."

David hummed in thought. "I need some help."

"What is it?"

"I need your help in hiring some sort of... _assistant_ for Jade."

The two conversed for thirty minutes and Alfred promised that he'll have the list of potential candidates by tomorrow from his agency. As David hanged up, his eyes immediately sought after the framed picture.

He picked it up and thought back to the scene in the music room. He remembered the piano and the giggling, and smiled at the thought of his daughters.

_You're right, Suzanne_, he thought as he caressed the unmoving picture of the blonde woman. _Music really does make the world go 'round_.

* * *

David is forty-three years old when he found new hope.

It happened a week after the incident with Anna Thompson, and the series of fortunately unfortunate events that lead to that conclusion spanned in between the first Monday and first Saturday of September.

Monday, eight o'clock in the morning:

David feels like something akin to a headache as he listened to his daughter list all the reasons why she should be allowed to drive on the first day of school.

"...and I'm not skipping therapy _anymore_! I'm being obedient, Dad, and I'm just asking you this tiny, little thing."

"Jade," David started, rubbing his temples, "how many times do I have to tell you that I won't let you drive on your own?"

"But Dad!" the pale girl whined, plopping herself on the chair in front of David. "It's not even _permanent_! I'll stop driving as soon as you find another candidate, I promise."

"No."

"Dad!"

"No, Jade."

The girl huffed, crossing her arms in her chest. "It's not like a fire will suddenly sprout in the _middle_ of the highway, Dad."

"Jadelyn..."

The girl rolled her eyes, but didn't say more when she saw her father's reprimanding expression. "Dad," she tried again, opting for a calm, reasonable approach. "I promise that I'll be safe."

"Besides, the doctor advised that I shouldn't be prevented from doing some normal things such as driving. I need to be able to adapt, and this temporary driving spree is a _perfect_ opportunity.

"Please, Dad?" the pale girl asked, her expression pleading. David looked on, pensive. Though he knows that Jade needs to adapt, he's still wary of giving his permission that involves something as potentially dangerous as driving.

Jade's condition - like the psychiatrist predicted - escalated to Pyrophobia. Not only that, but it's very _unpredictable_.

The therapy is going well and Jade were now able to control most of her reactions when she sees small fires, or even bigger ones. But due to the unpredictability of her condition, she may be okay one day with a small fire, then she won't be the next day. Same goes with bigger fires, or any kind of fires at all.

But the unpredictability also extends to her _reactions_. One day, it's just huddling on a corner, then the next will be excessive anger. One day, it's just blank stares, then the next will be throwing stuffs.

So although the therapy continues to help in building Jade's willpower against triggering events, the unpredictability is enough for David to be still overprotective.

"_And..._" Jade continued, taking advantage of her father's silence, "I'll take Emmy with me so I won't be all alone in the car."

David raised an eyebrow at the suggestion as he mulled it over. He then remembered how his then eight-year old - now ten-year old - daughter were able to coax some reaction from Jade when she first had her first breakdown.

"Fine," David reluctantly acquiesced to the pale girl's delight. "But make sure that you keep yourself _and_ Emmy safe, understood?"

"Yes, Daddy!" the pale girl exclaimed as she stood up and called for Emmy to hurry up.

Monday, seven o'clock in the evening:

"Here are the portfolios. I found at least four who'll be good candidates."

"You're a lifesaver, McKay."

"Don't mention it, West," copper-haired man replied as he sipped on his macchiato. "So, how's Jade?"

David sighed, sipping on his black coffee Before answering. "Better, at least. I let her drive for this week, at least until I hired another assistant."

Alfred rolled her eyes. "No matter how many times you say the word 'assistant', Jade will always think of it as a _babysitting_ job."

The dark-haired man shrugged. "I'm just being mindful of my words."

Alfred hummed. "If you say so."

"How's L.A. so far?" David asked after a minute of silence.

The copper-haired man rolled his eyes. "We've been here a month after you first called me for the babysitters _two_ years ago-"

"Assistants."

The copper-man ignored him. "-and if you're asking me if we settled in nicely, then yes. Although Melissa was being difficult."

"Well, I can relate to that," David chuckled. "What did she do?"

"Ricardo and I want to enroll her to a private school. But she refused because she doesn't want to be around 'pompous' people," he rolled his eyes again, "so we transferred her to Pinewood High."

The dark-haired man chuckled. "I think that's a pretty good school."

"Yeah, and _thank god_ for that," the copper-haired man replied before glancing at his watch. "And I have to go. It's pasta night and Ricardo is cooking."

"You mean he's getting his brother to _deliver_ for him."

"Po-tay-toe, po-tah-toe," Alfred answered with a dismissive hand as David chuckled. The copper-haired man then picked up his draped coat and started walking towards the exit of the café.

"See you, West!"

"Later, McKay!" the dark-haired man replied at his friend's retreating back. Picking up his coffee, he finished it with one gulp before fishing his phone from his pocket. He searched for a familiar number and pressed 'call'.

"Hi, Daddy."

"Hey, how's your first day back to school?"

He heard a sigh on the other line. "We have homework already."

David chuckled. "That's school for you, sweetie."

Another sigh. "Yeah, and I was suppose to go with Jade and the gang for dinner outside, but I can't."

The dark-haired man quirked an eyebrow at that tidbit of information. "Jade is out?"

"Yeah. They all are, even Trina."

David frowned a little. This is the first time that Jade will be out without any supervision, and the pale girl didn't even informed him first.

"Daddy?"

"Oh, sorry. I was a bit distracted," the dark-haired man replied. "I'll be home soon. Do we have ice cream left?"

"Yep! I left some strawberry cheesecake for you and mocha fudge for Jadey."

"Thanks sweetie, gotta go."

"Bye, Dad!" he heard Emmy say before he hangs up the phone, pensive. After a few minutes of thinking, he finally scrolled his contacts to find another familiar number.

_Rinnngggg... Rinnngggg... Rinnngggg..._

The dark-haired man furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as other line continues to ring. Jade usually picks up at the third ring, and David knows how the girl is attached to her phone.

When he's sure that the call will go straight to voicemail, he heard a click.

"Hey, Mr. West."

David scrunched his forehead in confusion as he heard a familiar but unexpected voice. "Hey, André. Where's Jade?"

"Well..." the boy trailed off before David heard a familiar voice in the background.

"...so you should be fired! If I ever see your _incompetent_ ass here when I came back, I'll _sue_ this place for keeping some frea-"

"Jade is busy at the moment, sir," he heard the boy explained as the voice in the background continues.

"-and stop _looking_ at me like I'm the bad person here! You're the one who spilled _pasta_ all over me, you idio-"

"Why is my daughter shouting in the background? And who is she fighting with?"

"-and are you blind or just plain _retarded_? Is the red on your hair the _supposed_ blood that used to circulate in your brain? Did it leaked out from your skull and somehow _colored_ your hair? Is that why you're so stup-"

"There was minor incident with the server, sir," he heard André explain over the shouting. "Nothing serious, but Jade is a bit, uhmm..."

"-then I'll yank it off your empty head and cut it off with a pair of garden clippers so your shriveled brain could _finally_ experience oxygen and-"

"..._livid_," the deadlocked boy finished and David sighed.

"Why is no one stopping her?"

"Oh, we're all trying, sir. Well, except for Trina, but Jade is still going on and on. I think the waitress is close to tears now."

"-I'll push you down, too, so you could feel how my back feels right now then-"

"Let me talk to her," David requested and he soon heard some rustling. But before he could talk to his daughter, he heard more voices.

"...and stay there, okay? I'll handle this," he heard a calm voice say. There's more rustling before he heard another voice directed to him.

"Mr. West?"

"Who is she talking to now?"

"That's the manager, sir. He's talking to Jade now," André explained, and David strained to hear a now slightly calm voice in the background combined with a very polite voice of a man.

"I think Jade has calmed down now, Mr. West. She's still talking to the manager, but we'll make sure to drive her home when they're done."

David sighed in relief. "Thank you, André. Make sure she stays out of trouble."

"We will, sir," is the last thing the dark-haired man heard before he hangs up. He then fetched his coat and went to the parking lot to drive home.

After twenty minutes of driving, he finally saw the West mansion's gate. After a polite, back-and-forth greeting with Julius, he drove on before slowing down. He saw two familiar cars and surmised that the teenagers are already inside.

"Welcome back, Mr. West."

"Good evening, Anton. Are they all inside?" David asked as he handed his keys to a waiting Martin.

"Yes, sir. In the main room."

David just nodded and walked inside, the sound of his steps echoing in the foyer. As he walked closer to the familiar room, he then heard the voices.

"...breathe, calm down, and just forget about it. It's already done."

"_Calm down_? I got pasta in my hair _and_ my back, so don't tell me to calm down, _Vega_."

"Then take a bath, geez."

"How about I drown _you_ in my bathtu-"

"Jade," David saw Tori sigh exasperatedly. "Trina is right. Let's just go to your room and I'll help you clean up."

"Stop patronizing me, Vega."

"Jade," David finally said as he stepped in, having enough. "Stop being a child and go clean up. What's done is done."

The pale girl whirled around furiously as her grey-blue orbs settled on a similar pair. "Fine!" she growled, and David saw in his periphery how Robbie flinched in fear in his place between Beck and André on the opposite sofa.

"Oh, and come back down when you're done," the dark-haired man called after his retreating daughter's pasta-covered back. "I have some portfolios here regarding the candidates and we'll both look over them," he explained, remembering the résumés that he's holding in his hand.

The pale girl paused. Slowly, he turned around, her expression clearly showing annoyance.

"_No_, Dad," she started, gritting her teeth. "I just had some _idiot_ spill pasta on me while physically _assaulting_ me in the process. So no, I don't have the patience to look over some stupid _babysitters_ that you want to hire for me."

"So you know what?" she added, chuckling darkly. "Do whatever _you_ want, but I'm outta here." Jade then whirled around and stomped towards the stairs, her heels echoing loudly with each step.

Silence...

"I'm still starving. Is there any ice cream left?" Trina asked, flipping through a fashion magazine as she lounges on the sofa.

Tuesday: one o'clock in the afternoon:

"I don't think any of them is qualified, Alfred."

"Why? These are all professionals and-"

"That's why they aren't qualified," David cut in, sipping on his lemonade as he and Alfred eat their late lunch at Giovanni's.

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked, biting into his sandwich.

The dark-haired man sighed as he played with his fettuccine Alfredo. "Jade and I already talked after the Anna incident. She told me that she wants someone who can pass as a high school student."

"High school?" the copper-haired man asked, incredulous. "You do realize that most qualified professionals suited for the job are, well, _not_ in high school?"

David sighed again, forking a piece of pasta as Alfred went on.

"This is _not_ a TV show or a movie, David. You can't just hire a bunch of young looking, twenty-plus-year old professionals to play _pretend_ teenagers."

"Well, how about we hire someone closer to Jade's age?"

"Then what? So they could gossip and talk about boys? And then what will happen if Jade needs someone? What will your hired teenager do then, hmmm?"

David gently put down his fork before massaging his temples, feeling a small migraine taking over his head. "What do you want me to do? I already promised that I'll at least _try_. Besides, there are some advantages in hiring someone closer to her age."

"Yeah, _some_," the copper-haired man said, biting again at his sandwich. "and sense of _responsibility_ isn't included."

"Teenagers over seventeen is _not_ that irresponsible, Alfred."

"That's because you were a _boring_ teenager, David," Alfred quipped and David raised an eyebrow at the jab. "Normal teenagers nowadays aren't as responsible as you were, and they usually can't handle this kind of a _huge_ responsibility."

David sighed for a third time as he played with a pasta strip. "What am I going to do?"

"I advise you to at least reconsider the candidates, David. Then talk to your daughter again about compromises," the copper-haired man reasoned.

"If you want," he added, finishing his sandwich. "I'll find some who are at least a bit younger, but I can't promise anything."

The dark-haired man chuckled. "Thanks, McKay." He stopped scooped some pasta and took a bite. He chewed for a while minute before remembering his other dilemma.

"Now if you could only find me some tutors for the academy..." David wistfully added, not really directing the statement to the man opposite of him.

"Oh! Speaking of that," Alfred suddenly exclaimed as he sipped on his root beer. "I have someone for you. A tutor."

David quirked an eyebrow at that. "Who? Your daughter?"

The dark-haired man playfully waved his hand dismissively, chuckling. "_No_. Melissa is a decent singer, but she isn't _that_ musically gifted nor even an artist," he stated. "She has this friend who is a singer and a pianist."

The dark-haired man hummed in thought. "How old is she?"

Alfred scrunched his face in thought. "Seventeen, I think? She's actually Melissa's very first friend here in L.A., and they've been inseparable ever since."

David hummed again. "Is she any good?"

"She's an _amazing_ singer," Alfred gushed. "Broadway-material, and I would know," he declared as sipped his root beer again. "In piano, though, she doesn't have any formal training, but she's _so_ good that I can almost compare her to another _amazing_ pianist."

David sat a bit straighter at that, his interest piqued. "Who?"

Alfred shrugged before giving a brilliant smile. "Suzanne, who else?"

David can't help but smile back, memories of his late wife's amazing skills in the piano resurfaced. And now that his Suzanne is mentioned and compared to this mysterious, potential tutor, he can't help but be thoroughly interested.

"How about you get her to see me at the academy tomorrow? I'll gladly clear my schedule for an interview," David said as he finished his food, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"That'll be amazing. She's really in need of extra income for college."

David smiled at that tidbit of information, thoroughly glad that he could potentially contribute to someone's pursuit in furthering her education. "It'll be my pleasure. Besides, the kids are in need of new tutors and I'll gladly accept anyone who is qualified."

Wednesday: one o'clock in the afternoon:

"Sir? Ms. Giovanni-McKay is here for your one p.m."

"Excellent. Send them in."

David then returned his attention to his the documents in his desk as he awaits for his appointment. After a minute, he heard a knock - the usual three - before the door to the office opened.

Two girls were being ushered by Joyce - his current secretary who used to be Jade's 'assistant' - inside. He observed the two: one is a tall, mocha-skinned girl who looks a lot like Ricardo. The other one is a smaller, petite girl with a child-like face sporting a long, bright red hair.

_Red hair... _he thought as something nagged at the back of his mind. Shrugging it off, he gave his warmest smile as he gestured the two girls to sit down at a couch-like seat opposite of his desk.

"So... who's gonna be the recruited tutor?" David asked as he leaned forward slightly on his forearm, giving an expectant smile. He noticed the redhead's furrowed eyebrow as she just sat there, not saying anything. He then saw how the brunette imperceptibly gave a confused glanced at the girl beside her before she straightened her posture and cleared her throat.

"It's actually my friend here, Mr. West," Melissa aid, and David was double-taken by the way the brunette handles herself. It was identical to Alfred and he smiled at that. "She's an exceptional singer and can play the piano really well."

Though he already knew that, his eyebrow still raised in inquiry. "Really?" he asked, and he saw how the still quiet redhead is now scrunching her forehead. "How about a demonstration, Ms...?"

He saw the brunette gave the redhead a jab at the ribs, similar to how Tori is always doing to Jade. "V-Valentine!" the girl sputtered, and he saw the beginning of a blush creeping on the redhead's neck and face.

David gave a friendly smile, trying to ease the redhead's apparent nervousness "You don't have to be shy, Ms. Valentine," he reassured. He then saw the redhead gave a nod before glancing at the brunette beside her who gave an encouraging smile.

The redhead then stood up, closed her eyes, and started singing a popular song that David kept hearing on the radio or when the teenagers are congregating on the living room of the West mansion.

The dark-haired man had to admit that the girl really has an amazing voice and that Alfred had the right to gush about her talent. He kept on listening, seeing the passion beneath the singing, and kept on observing until the girl reached the end of the song.

David saw how the brunette clapped enthusiastically as soon as the redhead opened her eyes, and he smiled at the girl's supportiveness.

_Alfred and Ricardo raised a good kid_, he thought as he saw the smile surfacing from the redhead. He joined in with Melissa's claps, but his mind is elsewhere.

"You ready to impress more, Ms. Valentine?" David asked, his curiosity stronger than ever. He saw the redhead smile and was glad that the nervous energy surrounding her is now gone. She went to the piano and settled herself, placed her fingers on the keyboard, and played a familiar melody that sent David back to the past.

**[Flashback]**

"That sounds familiar."

"It should be. It is one of Beethoven's famous piano piece," the blonde woman explained, her fingers' gracefully dancing on the keyboard.

"Yeah... I think Alfred listens to this when he's studying."

Suzanne chuckled. "Well, classical music is the best genre to listen to when you're studying," she added.

"Like rock music?"

The blonde woman shrugged indifferently as her hand glides through the piano. "Could be, though it's still debatable."

David chuckled at his girlfriends nonchalant response. "You're just biased."

Suzanne huffed. "Fine, I am. But classical music is still the _best_ for me."

The dark-haired man chuckled lightly as he settled in beside his girlfriend, listening to the melody. "I have to admit, this nice a very composition."

"Well, it is not _exactly_ a composition, per se," the blonde woman clarified. "It's just a bagatelle."

David furrowed his eyebrow at the term. "How is this insignificant? This is a beautiful piece."

"It's just too simple and light, at least for Beethoven's standard," Suzanne explained with a shrug, her hand not fumbling on the piano. "Though the _hard_ part is at the proper execution."

David hummed in thought as he listened. "Sounds simple enough," he commented.

"Yeah, it may _seem_ so," the blonde woman explained. "But there's certain flair into it that is sometimes hard to capture even by some experienced pianist," she explained further, demonstrating by executing particularly faster tempo with ease. "But you're right though, it _is_ a simple piece and considered by some as a starting point in being a real pianist."

The dark-haired nodded. "What's the name?"

"The real name is 'Bagatelle in A minor'," Suzanne said. "But also titled as 'Für Elise'. They say it's a dedication piece to a woman."

"A lover?"

The blonde shrugged. "No one knows."

"Sounds _romantic_," David quipped.

"Sounds _stalker-ish_," Suzanne quipped back.

The dark-haired man laughed at the quip, already expecting something like that from his girlfriend. "You wouldn't want a song dedicated to you?"

The blonde woman shrugged. "Well, it _depends_. If we're together for a long time and will be together _longer_ than that, then it's fine. Like if it was presented to me in a silver or golden anniversary."

"But if we're only dating for _half a year_," she added, looking pointedly at her amused boyfriend, "then I think it's a bit creepy and obsessive."

David chuckled. "So you wouldn't want me to serenade you with my amazing guitar?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows to the blonde's amusement.

"You mean the one you _blackmailed_ from your cousin?"

David waved his hands dismissively. "It's my payment for the cars and prom night."

The blonde chuckled before humming in thought. She remained silent as her fingers continue to produce a melody written by a man from centuries ago. As she continues to play, David continues to watch, mesmerized.

That moment is when he realized that Suzanne with a piano is his favorite thing to watch now.

Then the music slowed down before it eventually stopped. The blonde woman then turned her whole attention to David, her hazel eyes twinkling. "It's too _early_ for a song dedication, David. Try asking me again in twenty years."

**[End of Flashback]**

David heard the distant tinkling of the piano and realized that the redhead is almost done with her piece. He refocused his attention back to the piano, though his eyebrows furrowed at the blurry image before realizing that there are tears in his eyes.

_We didn't even last twenty years_, he thought as he immediately wiped the tears before the brunette (who is eagerly watching the performance) and the redhead (who is pressing the final keys) could notice.

The dark-haired man listened until the final key is pressed, and he joined in with the brunette's clapping, almost competing with her enthusiasm as the redhead smiled at them.

"Wonderful!" David exclaimed, impressed. "Well, I think I found another tutor to add on my payroll," he then laughed good-naturedly, glad that he found a good hire.

He then turned to the proud brunette beside him and offered a hand. "Tell Ricardo and Alfred that their recommendation is highly appreciated."

The girl smiled cheekily at him, and David could swear that she looks exactly like Alfred at that moment. "I'll be sure to pass it along, Mr. West. Dad will be happy to hear that you listened to his advice this time."

David laughed at the response. "Like father, like daughter. Why am I not surprised..." He then turned to sit on his chair and motioned for the girls to sit back on the chair.

"Ms. Valentine," he started. "If you could just come back tomorrow, I'll have a contract done and a list of potential students. We will also discuss the conditions and such, and the flexibility of your schedule."

The dark-haired man saw the delighted smile surfaced in the redhead's face, and he remembered another girl who'll be glad to have another tutor. "Although with your piano skills, you already have one sure student."

"Who is it, Mr. West?" the brunette asked as the redhead gave a curious look.

David smiled, remembering the blonde little girl. "It'll be my daughter."

Thursday: six o'clock in the evening:

"...no, try to be a bit more aggressive. You can do better than that."

"How? Should I punch Beck?"

Pause.

"Nah, just be _more_ intimidating with your posture. Like, think of some guy who is hitting on Melissa in front of you. How would _you_ feel?"

David saw the dreadlocked boy furrowed his eyebrows in thought as he walked by the living room. Curious, he stopped to watch as Jade coach André in their play.

"...be so pissed that I'll sucker-punch him _hard_."

"No... no need to punch. We can't afford to bruise Beck's pretty face. Just... be more _manly_. Stand tall and _always_ glare at him. And remember to growl whenever he speaks to you, got it?"

"Got it."

"Good werewolf," Jade cooed sarcastically before turning her attention to the pale man at the corners. "Hey, dad."

"Hello. Sikowitz?" David asked, gesturing at the living room. He saw Tori and Beck in one corner holding stacks of paper that he presumed as scripts, a shirtless André standing beside his daughter who is busy experimenting and practicing different facial expressions, and a busy Robbie who is standing behind two laptops and a fancy video camera.

"Yep," Jade confirmed, fixing her beret. "We're doing a parody play about some movie."

"Huh," the dark haired man just replied, observing how the dreadlocked boy fixed a scowl on his face, the excessive artificial hairs on his face making him looked menacing enough. "Where's Trina?" he asked, noticing the absentee teenager.

The pale girl just shrugged indifferently. "I think she's with Emmy at the usual room," she replied, picking up a megaphone on a table.

"Okay. Break a leg, kids."

"Thanks, Mr. West," is the collective answer of the four teenagers before going back to their respective duties.

David walked towards the right wing of the mansion. As he came closer, he heard the familiar sounds of piano and two familiar voices conversing.

"...so I think the best Eponine so far is Samantha Barks."

"The one in the movie? But I like Lea Salonga better. Her vocals is _amazing_ and she's a Broadway legend."

"Well okay, her voice is amazing, but Samantha is a _phenomenal_ actress. Her stage presence is amazing in the Les Mis theater production."

David saw the blonde girl hummed in agreement as he knocked on the mahogany door to announce his presence. "Hi girls."

"Hi, Dad!"

"Hey, Mr. West."

"Broadway again?" he asked, and both girls smiled in confirmation. "Aren't you getting tired of that topic?" he joshed good-heartedly.

"Nope! Broadway is an integral part of theatrical expression that combines both singing and acting in one amazing production," the blonde girl explained, and David raised an eyebrow at the words. "Right, Trina?"

"Very good, Emmy," the brunette said, looking proud and David chuckled when he realized where his daughter heard it from.

"Right, I'm sorry. And speaking of music, I have a great news for you," he said as he clapped his hand, directing the words to Emmy. "A friend of mine recommended a tutor for the academy, and I think she'll be amazing as _your_ new tutor."

"Really?"

"Really," the dark-haired man confirmed. "It's only her first day today though, so I just gave her some of our beginners to tutor. But I'll talk to her tomorrow about you, okay?"

"Thanks, Daddy!" the blonde girl exclaimed excitedly, before her face morphed into a worried one. "But..."

"But what, sweetie?"

The blonde girl sighed. "My recital is on _Monday_. What if Jade scared my new tutor, _again_? I can't afford to lose another one _this_ close to my recital day," she whined, slumping on the older girl beside her with a pout.

"Let's just lock your sister up in her room whenever you're practicing."

Emmy can't help but giggle at the suggestion. "That's mean, Trina. I can't do that to Jade."

The older girl shrugged. "Maybe she'll behave this time?"

"_Maybe_. I just wished that my tutor can handle Jade and won't just quit on me," the blonde girl said, a bit hopeful. She then turned to her father who is schooling a pensive expression. "Will my new tutor be okay with Jade, Dad?"

David remembered the stuttering, the nervous disposition, and the quiet persona and he internally winced.

But then he remembered the passion, the amazing voice, the eager smile, the Für Elise, and he nodded to himself.

_We'll just cross the bridge when we get there_, he thought as he looked into his daughter's hopeful expression and nodded, hoping that Catarina Valentine can handle his eldest daughter for the sake of Emmy.

Friday: one o'clock in the afternoon:

"She'll be perfect for Emmy."

"You think so?"

"Yeah," Alfred confirmed as he forked some lasagna. "She's a bit out of it, sometimes, but she's a nice girl."

David quirked an eyebrow. "Out of it?"

The copper-haired man waved his fork and explained. "A bit childish, spacey, sometimes saying random things, the works."

The dark-haired man hummed in thought. He distinctly remembered a shy, quiet girl with a bright smile and he disagrees. "That's not my impression of her," he commented as he remembered how Melissa had to coax the girl into speaking. "I kinda thought that she's a bit shy."

Alfred chuckled, then outright laughed when he saw that David is serious with his observation. "Nah," he said, waving his fork again, "maybe she's just nervous in the interview. That girl is _never_ shy."

"Really?" David asked, intrigued. He bit into sandwich as he listened to the copper-haired man.

"Yeah. The first time Melissa introduced her to us, she just skipped and hugged us both without any preamble," Alfred explained, chuckling at the memory.

David can't help but chuckle along as he imagined how the redhead bound over and hug the surprised men. "That's cute."

"Yeah," the copper-haired nodded in agreement. "So you'll hire her?"

David smiled indulgently. "She's a great pianist, of course I'll hire her."

Saturday: four o'clock in the afternoon:

"A pleasure doing business with you, gentlemen."

"The pleasure is all ours, Mr. West," the one of the clients replied, shaking the proffered hand with satisfied enthusiasm to David's immense pride.

The expanding of West Enterprise now includes building contracts through the partnership with Brandon Oliver's construction company. It was a risky move, seeing that David doesn't have enough experience in the area, but his innate talent in everything business related became an asset.

"Good job, _Mr. Miller_," he heard a voice say and saw a handsome man approaching him with a grin as soon as the clients were gone.

"Thanks, _Mr. Carter_," David quipped back, and Brandon Oliver grinned wider at their usual banter.

The dark-haired man chuckled. "How's the missus and Beck?"

The man waved a hand. "You know, still as bossy as ever. They're both at home with Priscilla and Candace."

"Big sisters still hate your guts?" David joshed with a toothy grin.

Brandon chuckled. "What are they gonna do?" he quipped, waving his hand dismissively. "How's your girls?"

David hummed in thought. "Jade is probably still with Tori, and Emmy is practicing with a tutor."

The handsome man. "Is the recital still on Monday?"

"Yeah," the dark-haired man confirmed.

Brandon smiled indulgently. "I hope little Emmy does well."

"It's Emmy, she can manage," David said with a proud smile, and the beside him nodded n agreement. "I'll be going now, Brandon. I want to check on the tutor before she go."

"Take care, Mr. Miller."

"Later, Mr. Carter."

The trip took at least forty-five minutes before David is pulling over in front of the mansion. Anton is outside to greet him back as, as usual, with Martin in tow to park the car. The dark-haired man then sauntered towards the mansion's right wing.

"Hey, sweetie,"David called as soon as he stepped inside the music and arts room. "How's your day?" he asked, looking around for the redhead. He saw how the blonde girl sighed and continued to absentmindedly tinkle with the piano keys.

"We've just finished with the tutoring," the blonde girl unenthusiastically replied, and the dark-haired man furrowed his eyebrow a bit at the way Emmy is acting.

"Where is Ms. Valentine?"

"Bathroom," the blonde girl replied, now propping her chin with her knuckles as she continued pressing random keys.

Now more worried than curious, David sat down beside the girl. "What's wrong, sweetie? Are you okay?"

"No..." the girl replied after a whole minute of silence, not even looking up from the piano. "I think Jade scared her."

_Oh no..._ David thought. "What? Already?"

The blonde girl nodded. "I think they already met," she explained. "I heard something about Monday night and pasta."

_Monday night?_ he thought with a frown, trying to remember what could have possibly happened that night. And when the proverbial light bulb clicked, his eyes widened.

_Wait... Ms. Valentine is the redheaded waitress?_ he thought with a cringe, remembering Jade's temper that night and the snippets of it that he heard over the phone.

"Where's Jade?" he asked, his mind racing. If he could just talk to the redhead without her eldest in the way, then maybe he could convince Cat to stay as Emmy's tutor.

At least until tomorrow.

"She went back to Tori's," the blonde girl replied before looking up from the piano, her puppy eyes in full force.

"Cat is so amazing, Dad," Emmy started as she looks up to her father' grey-blues. "She's really nice and sweet and we're already getting along."

"But now she'll quit, just like my _other_ tutors who got scared of Jade," the blonde girl finished with a pout, her attention now back to the piano and back to pressing random keys.

David's heart broke at the disappointment in his youngest face and voice. Nodding to himself, he decided that he'll do anything in his power to make sure that Cat stays as Emmy's tutor.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'll talk to Ms. Valentine," he promised. He kissed the girl's forehead before leaving the room, intent on finding the redhead first before she could tell Emmy herself that she's going to quit.

Remembering which bathroom is the closest, he turned to another hallway and saw the one he's looking for. "Good evening, Ms. Valentine."

The girl, who is standing beside a decorative vase and is busy smoothing out the hem of her pink dress, looked up. "Hey, Mr. West," she greeted with a bright smile before it morphed into a horrified expression.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed as she stepped closer to the pale man, her hands wringing nervously. "I didn't know she was your daughter, sir. And that Monday night is an accident, I swear. I didn't mean to hurt her or spill pasta on her. I was just so surprised that my hand slipped, then she slipped, but I didn't mean for it to happen!"

"So please don't fire me! I really need this job because it pays a lot of money and I love children especially Luigi and Emmy and-"

"Ms. Valentine," David cut in, stopping the barrage of words from the redhead's mouth. "Take a deep breath," he suggested, and the girl complied by taking a huge breath then slowly exhaling it.

"And no, I'm not going to fire you," he explained, and he saw how the redhead's expression immediately brightened at that. "In fact, I was actually about to convince you to _stay_ and not quit because of my daughter."

The bright smile morphed into confusion. "Why would I quit because of Emmy? She's a nice girl and I really enjoyed my time with her."

"I meant my other daughter, Jade."

"Oh," the redhead just said before tilting her head to the side. "Why would I quit because of her?"

David blinked at the question, his prepared speech to convince the redhead forgotten. "I'm sorry, I just assumed that because you two already 'met' that you'll be... _wary_ of being Emmy's tutor because of it."

Cat furrowed her eyebrows at the statement. "That's a _really_ weird thought, Mr. West," she commented and David's eyebrow quirked at that. "Emmy has nothing to do with the incident with Jade."

"Oh," the dark-haired man just said, surprised at the unexpectedness of the conversation. "It's just that, a lot of Emmy's tutor quits when they had an... _encounter_ with Jade's temper. So since you already had yours, I just presumed that you'll quit as well."

"Ah, _now_ I understand," the redhead said as her confused expression turned into an understanding one. She then hummed, seemingly in thought, and David hoped that his explanation didn't gave the redhead any idea of quitting.

"No, sir, I'm not going to quit," she finally said with a bright smile, and David sighed in relief.

"Yes, Monday night is probably the most embarrassing moment of my life," the redhead added. "And yes, I'll probably have nightmares over it, like that time when I got trapped inside a museum," she shared, her face scrunching at the memory. "I had nightmares of dinosaurs in tuxedos chasing me so they could ask me out on a date, but I turned them down because dinosaurs in tux aren't really my type."

"I woke up feeling bad. It's so terrible that I had to have a Disney movie marathon to make myself feel better," the redhead explained, nodding sagely as David listened in both amazement and amusement.

"But just because I felt _that_ way doesn't mean that I'll just give up. I already gave my word to you and to Emmy, and taking it back is like, _cheating_. And cheating is a _bad_ thing, just like what my Nona taught me."

"So no, Mr. West. I'm not just going to quit. I'll do my job as best as I can and I'll just watch Disney movies again if I ever had nightmares about your other daughter scaring me," the redhead finished with a bright smile.

David just stood there, amazed at the words that came out of the redhead's mouth. He didn't say much and just nodded when Cat said that she'll say her goodbyes to Emmy first before going to work. He just observed silently as the two girls hugged with promises of fun things tomorrow. He just smiled back when Emmy smiled at him, delighted that her tutor is not going to quit like the others.

_Normal teenagers nowadays aren't as responsible as you were, and they usually can't handle this kind of a huge responsibility, _he remembered Alfred saying. But as he looked at the redhead as she busied herself with fixing her bag, he realized that Alfred McKay is _wrong_.

_Sorry Alfred_, he thought as a wide, hopeful smile surfaced from his pale face. _But I just found myself a responsible teenager that can handle responsibilities, and can potentially handle Jade as well._

"Ms. Valentine," David finally said after his long silence. He saw the girl looked up from rummaging her bag and gave him a smile. He then lightly cleared his throat before asking the question.

"How would you like another job opportunity?"

* * *

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 5: Out with Friends

**A/N:** I had a writer's block on my other fic so I just finished this.

Enjoy. Review if you must.

**Disclaimer: **Victorious and its characters belong to where it legally belongs, i.e. not me.

**Chapter Five:**

"These are my stipulations. I demand that you read it and put it on her contract."

The man looked up from his desk, his eyebrow quirking as he regarded his glowering daughter with intrigue. His eyes then looked down on the paper before going back to the pair of grey-blue eyes, curious. "I thought you said you're leaving the decision-making to me as long as I fulfill _one_ condition?"

"I never said that."

David gave a patient, slightly amused smile before reaching over the stack of papers on his right and plucked the one at the top.

"Let's see... _'I really don't care about qualifications. I just don't want someone old enough to be my mother.'_ Well, that certainly makes Ms. Valentine a strong contender, don't you agree?" David asked after reading the written words.

_Damn it!_ Jade thought, cursing her father's attentiveness to minor details. "Well, I never said that I'm giving you _all_ the power to decide."

The man just calmly smoothed out the paper before continuing. "_'So you know what? Do whatever you want, but I'm outta here,'_ I believe those were your _exact_ words," David stated after reading again, peering at the speechless girl behind his glasses.

Indignant, Jade narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Are you _taping_ all the conversations in this house?"

David said nothing, just quirking an amused eyebrow at the accusation before the girl groaned in defeat, whirling around before kicking a leather chair in frustration. "Don't I get _any_ say on this?" she pleaded.

The man then sighed, motioning the girl to sit on the leather chair. The girl grudgingly complied as she plopped heavily on the chair, her arms immediately crossing in defiance.

David took off his reading glasses and regarded her daughter. "How about we do another compromise?" he asked, smiling gently at Jade.

"Compromise how?"

"Tell me all the reasons _why_ hiring Ms. Valentine is a bad idea and I'll give some counterpoints. Then we both decide which opinions or facts are more acceptable."

Jade paused, thoughtful. "Okay..."

"Go start," he said, leaning back a bit to his chair as he put his glasses back atop his nose, the patient smile not fading.

"Well," Jade started, raising an eyebrow at her father's dubious generosity. She then leaned back at her own chair, staring forward as her mind conjure up some points. "She's a student enrolled in another school," she stated first.

"She's going to transfer to Hollywood Arts on Monday."

The girl raised two, incredulous eyebrows at that. "Really? _That_ soon?"

The man nodded once. "I already called in a few favors and her papers are being processed as we speak. She'll be ready for school tomorrow."

"Okay..." Jade trailed off, puzzled that her father is so insistent on hiring the other girl that he even called in some favors.

"Wait, is she even qualified to attend Hollywood Arts?" she inquired, a bit hopeful that that's a legitimate concern to be taken into consideration.

"She's a talented singer and pianist. She's plenty qualified."

The pale girl huffed before rolling her eyes, annoyed that even she could agree to that statement. She then hummed in thought, thinking of some more legitimate points to say.

_There has to be something else!_ she thought, her neurons scrambling to come up with something.

"She's too young," Jade finally reasoned after a few seconds of thinking, her fingers lightly drumming atop the mahogany desk.

David raised a questioning eyebrow. "I thought you wanted someone that can blend in with other students?" he inquired, and Jade mentally groaned at that, remembering that moment when she insisted about that particular condition.

_I really don't care about qualifications. I just don't want someone old enough to be my mother_, she remembered her own words - parroted earlier by her father - and she berated herself for even saying those words in the first place.

_Why didn't you just say that you want someone kind and caring? Or someone responsible? Or any of that clichéd, sappy shit that actual, normal people would say?_

_Those are already given, Jade._

_Yes they are, and you just had to ruin it by adding another. This situation is your own fault, you know._

_I didn't know that she will be hired out of all the potential candidates!_ she internally reasoned before rolling her eyes when she realized that she's arguing with herself. She then turned her attention back to her father.

"...and she'll be your classmate, and that's the best situation to have," Jade heard her father say and she just nodded distractedly, thinking something more else to say.

Then she backtracked when she registered the words.

"Wait, _what?_" she screeched, her grey-blue eyes widening at the information. "You mean to tell me that she'll be my _classmate_?"

"On most classes," David stated with a nod. "She opt to not take anything that involves writing or directing and then added some other subjects," David explained further, then his eyebrow raised at his daughter's apparent disbelief. "What's the problem with that?"

"The _problem_ is that she'll be my classmate," Jade almost hissed.

"Yes, and?"

"I don't _want_ her to be. Just transfer her in other classes," the girl begged.

"Why?"

Jade huffed in frustration. "She'll be with me in my class," she explained.

The dark-haired man furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What's wrong with that? Your past two assistants sat with you in your classes."

"But that's different!" Jade protested. "I don't have to mingle with them in school and I could just go on pretending that they don't _exist_. And if they're with me in class, I could just think of them as though they were those fake skeletons or those jar fetuses in science lab."

"Why are you comparing your assistants to accessories in a science lab?"

"Because those _accessories_ are inanimate objects that don't actually talk. They're just _there_ on display, propped with a stick or floating in a formalin solution."

David slightly frowned at the explanation. "That's a very detached and unfair way of thinking, Jade."

Jade shrugs indifferently. "It's how I'm able to tolerate them. _All_ of them. So if this new hire of _yours_ is my classmate," she continued, her lips curling in distaste at the idea, "then I'll be _forced_ to mingle with her at some point and it will definitely skewed my tolerance for _babysitters_."

"_Assistants_, Jadelyn."

"Whatever."

David started humming in thought, contemplative. "Maybe that's why the past two didn't work out?" he concluded and the pale girl furrowed her eyebrow in question. "They didn't click with you personally, so you're irritable with them," he explained further, and Jade rolled her eyes at that logic as her father continues.

"In my opinion, it will _actually_ be good for you to mingle with her," he reasoned, and Jade scowled heavily at the suggestion. "That way, she'll be able to familiarize herself with you and vice versa."

"It'll be beneficial that way, seeing that you'll be comfortable with each other's company," the man finished, grinning at the satisfactory logic.

The pale girl scoffed, her fingers now furiously drumming on the desk as her grey-blue orbs started blazing in defiance. "Dad! Don't you remember what that idiot-"

"Jade..."

"-_did_ to me last Monday? She _assaulted_ me! My back hurt the next day! So how could the idea of mingling with her in classes comfort _me_ in any way?"

The man sighed, taking off his glasses again and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Jade... that was an accident, _not_ an assault. It was not deliberate on her part."

"How _sure_ are you?," Jade countered. "And if not, what if she's just plain _incompetent_?" she accused before her father could say anything, not backing down from the argument. "I don't wanna be anywhere near someone who could _potentially_ kill me."

"Don't be dramatic, Jade," David admonished with a chuckle and she scowled at that. "And if you really want to be reassured of your safety, then I'll share how her manager raved about her quality of work."

"At Giovanni's," he added when he saw her still dubious expression. "I talked to him yesterday and he told me that she's one of their best."

"Then why did I end up on a dirty, pasta-covered floor when she tried to serve our table?"

David sighed again, putting his glasses atop the mahogany desk. "Because it was an _accident_, Jade. Believe it or not, accidents _do_ happen," he reasoned and she huffed again, annoyed at David West for making sense.

But Jade doesn't _want_ it to make sense. She's still angry, frustrated, and now she's indignant for being stuck with the annoying redhead that has the ability to potentially endanger her life.

_Why can't my own father also care for my physical welfare?_ Jade sullenly thought as she glowered at her still calm father. "I'm still not convinced," she declared.

David hummed again in thought, leaning further back to his chair before speaking again. "She was actually first recommended to me by an old friend as a tutor," he added. "And he assured me that Ms. Valentine has good work ethics and is a very nice girl."

Jade glowered again, but didn't have a rebuttal to those words. She's aware of how her father nitpicks on other people's advices and suggestions, only believing it when he thinks that it's absolutely true or beneficial to the situation.

_C'mon, think of something else!_ she internally screamed, panicking.

"She's gonna need to quit her job at Giovanni's for me," she supplied.

The man chuckled. "You _are_ her job now, Jade," he reasoned. "Besides, this job is very convenient for her as she can focus on her school more without the distraction of her old job."

_Of course_, she thought with an eye roll. This job is a high-paying one and only fools would refuse it in favor of other, low-paying job.

Well, until they realized the extent of Jade's problem.

Funnily enough, there is a similar pattern on why her past two babysitters - sorry, _assistants_ - quit the job.

It was because of her reactions to her phobia, and there are four stages into it:

The first one is the blank stares, and the past two were already given the instruction to bring her to Emmy if possible.

The second one is huddling in a corner - or somewhere, really - either whimpering or silent. The given instruction is to stay with her until she calms down. And if it mellowed down to blank stares, Emmy will again enter.

The third one is excessive anger, and this one is a bit tricky. They were given instructions to keep their calm while trying to assuage her temper through excessive coaxing, and it usually takes a very _long_ to time. To top it off, Jade's temper also doubles (or triples) in stage, and this is usually the part where the assistants will realize the seriousness of what their job entails.

The fourth - and apparently the deal breaker - is the excessive tantrum (a.k.a. throwing things). And so far, _this_ is the reason why the assistants quit.

The thing about the last two assistants is that they have never met Jade prior to accepting their jobs. They were only given instructions on what to do to prepare them, but that doesn't _actually_ prepare them in dealing with Jade West.

So Jade is a bit puzzled - a _lot_ puzzled actually - that someone who already met her (in a really bad-tempered, insulting way) would agree to this job.

It's very weird and definitely suspicious.

"So," David started again when the girl isn't saying anything, "do you have any more reasons for not hiring Ms. Valentine?"

"Her family wouldn't let her live with us."

"Actually," David started with a patient smile, and the girl felt the dread crawl up her spine, "she and her grandma will both live with us as long as she's employed. I already talked to their realtor and they're going to hold off re-renting their apartment until I tell them."

Jade's incredulous eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "You're going to let some _strangers_ live with us?"

"She's still a minor," David reasoned, "so she needs a family member with her here."

"Besides," he added as the girl continues to sport the same expression, "our house is big enough to house two other people."

Jade pinched the bridge of her nose, both in frustration and the incoming headache. She's practically out of reasons besides the I-don't-like-her-Daddy-so-don't-hire-her.

"She's tutoring Emmy. It will get in the way," she stated lamely, and she wanted to roll her eyes at herself for such pathetic attempt.

The man apparently thinks so, too. "That's not even a bad thing, Jade. You're not even trying anymore."

The girl groaned. "Fine! I'm out of ideas for _now,_ but I'll be back with more after my therapy," she declared as she stood up, whirling around back to her room to prepare for her weekly therapy.

"Oh, and Jade?" the man called. "Remember that this is the last day that you'll drive again on your own."

_Urghhh_, Jade internally groaned before stomping towards the door and loudly slamming it shut, not seeing that her father picked up the paper she gave earlier and read it.

* * *

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Wow, small world indeed," Melissa commented with a whistle, throwing a fish on Jonah's way.

"A _tiny_ world," Cat replied, humming a tune as she also threw a fish on Heidi's way. "I never expected to see her again."

"And I never expected _her_ to be the eldest of Mr. West that Dad's been telling me about," the brunette added as she picked up another fish out of the bucket.

The redhead perked at that. "What did your dad said?"

The brunette hummed in thought. "He told me that when Mr. West's wife died in fire, the eldest had a hard time. They need to go to therapy and such."

"Oh," Cat just said as she distractedly picked up another fish, her mind on the conversation she had with Mr. West yesterday as she hummed.

**[Flashback]**

"A scholarship?"

"Yes," Mr. West nodded. "You'll be given a full scholarship to Hollywood Arts _and_ a substantial pay."

The already wide eyes widened at those words. "What do I need to do?" she immediately asked, because offers like this is too good to be true.

There's _always_ a catch.

"You'll be hired as Jade's assistant for the remainder of high school. If you accept, the pay will be enough to get you through college."

And there it is.

"Assistant? But what would your daughter need an assistant for?" she asked, tilting her head in curiosity. She has no idea why Mr. West's daughter would need an assistant. Seventeen-year olds are usually still in high school, and high school kids don't need assistants as far as she knows.

_Maybe it's a rich person thing?_ the redhead thought, remembering the butler, valet, chefs, and maids that inhabit the West mansion.

"My daughter has... a problem," Mr. West started, and Cat furrowed her eyebrow in confusion as she remembered the almost exact words that Emmy said earlier. "Sometimes, she gets into these 'moods' and she is doing therapy because of it."

"And that's the reason why she would need one," he finished.

"Okay... but why me?" the redhead asked, now confused.

"Because you seem like a responsible girl," the man stated, and Cat can't help but smile bashfully at the compliment, "and you can take Jade's temper."

The bashful smile morphed into confusion. "What do you mean, Mr. West?"

Mr. West sighed, and the redhead saw the tiredness beneath the bespectacled grey-blue orbs. "Just like Emmy's past tutors, Jade's assistants also quit this job because of my eldest's, well, _temper_. So far, you're the _only_ person who managed to _not_ quit on Emmy because of Jade, so I figured that you can also handle being Jade's assistant.

"Yes, but... aren't there a lot more qualified people than me? I have no experience in being someone's assistant," Cat stated, wide-eyed.

_Is it the same as babysitting? _the redhead wondered. She only has experiences in babysitting little kids, and she doesn't know if it's the same thing.

"It's similar to, well, _babysitting_," the man explained, and the redhead almost giggled at the confirmation of her nonverbal inquiry. "You'll follow her around in school, sit with her in classes, eat with her during lunch breaks, and go home with her here. Everyday."

"Here?"

"Ideally, yes," David reasoned. "Alfred told me that you're living with your grandma, so if you want, I'll be willing to house the two of you here in my home."

Cat hummed in thought, pensive. She doesn't know if her grandma will be willing to live somewhere else just because of a job.

"Ms. Valentine," the man started, seeing the doubts in the girl's expression, "the scholarship that will be given to you includes allowances, books, extra money for any school-related payments; _everything_."

"And that is separate from the income that you'll still be paid for," the man finished, leaning back to his chair as he gave the redhead the chance to think it over.

And the redhead thought it over, very much enticed by the tempting job offer. Truthfully, attending Hollywood Arts is one of her dreams, but she wasn't able to audition on time because of her busy working schedule. Also, Hollywood Arts demands full attention in their curriculum, and she couldn't afford to give her one hundred percent even if she wanted to.

But now is her chance, and there's also the guarantee of college.

Cat sighed, taking a risk. "Where do I sign, again?"

**[End of Flashback]**

"And you accepted the job?"

The redhead shrugged. "It's a great deal. I'll get the money I'll need for college _and_ I get to go to Hollywood Arts. It's a win-win situation."

"Yeah, except for your boss."

"Mr. West _is_ my boss."

"Keep telling yourself that," Melissa quipped. "You're his daughter's assistant, so that makes _her_ your boss."

Cat sighed, contemplative. The truth is, she's aware of the dynamics. But still, it's an _amazing_ offer.

She won't have to work every night at a busy bistro. Instead, she could just stay in and focus on her studies. She'll finally have enough time to review for exams instead of cramming every night at Giovanni's in between breaks. She could also finally enjoy her summer break, instead of working for most days and nights for her college fund.

She'll be a normal teenager, again.

Well, as _normal_ as she could be with her new job.

"What did your grandma say?"

The redhead shrugged. "She's okay with it because then I won't be out too late every school night."

"And the lodging issue?"

"She's okay with it, too. She's actually glad that she'll be with me."

Melissa hummed in thought as she fetched another fish. "Are you _really_ sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Cat confirmed with a nod. "Besides, what could possibly go wrong?"

The brunette chuckled at that. "Do you know that that's the last phrase you'll hear in any TV show or movie before a montage of disaster is shown?"

"Shut up," the redhead admonished with a giggle as she playfully bumped into her laughing friend.

The two then proceed with their work, mindful of the time. It was now six-thirty a.m. and Cat still has an hour left for volunteer work before she has to prepare for her tutoring later.

"What time will you finish with your tutoring?" the brunette asked as they started wearing their swim caps.

The redhead hummed in thought. "Maybe eight? Emmy already managed to finish her piece yesterday, so I don't think we'll take too long later."

"Is your kid's recital tomorrow?"

"Yep," the redhead chirped with a bright smile, seemingly proud.

"Oh, okay," Melissa just said as they both submerged into the water. "If you want, you could come with André and me at the movies later."

Cats scrunched her face at that as she swam towards Heidi. "No thanks, I don't want to be a third-wheel."

The brunette chuckled, waving a dismissive hand before paddling beside the redhead. "Some of André's friends will be there. He told me that they're all _dying_ to meet me," Cat giggled at Melissa's air-quote as she stroked Heidi's slippery snout, "so it's not like you'll be the only one to interrupt us is any way."

"Besides," she added, "meeting some new people might get your mind off of your worry for tomorrow."

The redhead thought it over as she strokes Heidi, giggling a bit when the dolphin at nudged her playfully before swimming away and playing with Jonah. She looked on at the two, contemplating the offer.

"Sure," she finally said with a smile. The brunette smiled back, and the two of them swam towards the two dolphins to start playing with them.

* * *

"Whoah, plot twist."

"Not helping, Vega."

"I'm sorry, but you have to admit that this is amazing."

Jade huffed in annoyance as the half-Latina continue to smirk in amusement. "Whatever," she deadpanned before reaching for another pack of energy bars. After her weekly therapy session, she immediately went to Tori's place to help with the rest of re-packing and to vent her frustration.

Unfortunately, Tori is finding the whole thing hilarious, and the pale girl can't keep up with how many eye rolls she did as she relayed her situation.

"So she accepted the offer?" Beck asked as he came back with another box, gently settling it down in between the girls as he settled himself opposite the two.

"Apparently. She'll start tomorrow," the pale girl huffed as she gestured for the long-haired boy to hand over the green bags beside him.

"Huh," the boy just said as he complied to Jade's nonverbal request before reaching out for the box of towelettes. "Isn't she a lot younger than Ms. Harold and Ms. Thompson?"

"Yeah, Jade. Why is Mr. West hiring someone so _young_?" the half-Latina piped in, and Jade gritted her teeth in annoyance because Tori knows _exactly_ why.

The pale girl grumbled under her breath. "What was that?" Tori asked as she mockingly leaned closer to the other girl.

"I said I _requested_ it, okay?" Jade hissed, throwing her own finished work in another box with excessive force.

"See? If only you've been a bit nicer to your past assistants and didn't complained too much, _then_ you wouldn't have this problem in the first place," the half-Latina admonished, nodding sagely as Beck also nodded in understanding.

"Whatever," the pale girl grumbled, already aware of the truth behind her friend's words. "And who's side are _you_ on, anyway?" Jade accused with narrowed eyes.

The half-Latina rolled her eyes. "I'm no one's side but _yours_, Jade. It just so happens that this issue is for your own sake and I'm just being the voice of reason."

"You've been making fun of me for the last hour, Vega."

Tori shrugged. "It's hilarious," she explained, a smirk surfacing from her tanned cheeks. "Nothing is funnier than karmic retribution, right Beck?"

The boy, who is currently busy with organizing the repackaged give-aways while silently listening, widened his eyes at the question. He flitted his dark eyes between the two - Jade's glowering expression and Tori's smirks - before nervously clearing his throat.

"So..." he started as the two girls in front of him awaits his answer, "who's excited to meet Melissa later?" he chirped nervously, obviously opting for a topic change to save his own skin.

Both girls rolled their eyes at that, though not expecting anything else from Beck the 'pacifist'. "Why are we tagging along, anyway?" Jade just asked.

Tori shrugged, "André wants us to meet her."

"Your point?"

"That we're his friends and he wants our approval?"

The pale girl rolled her eyes at that. "He doesn't _need_ anyone's approval to date anyone."

"Maybe he just values our opinion," the half-Latina supplied.

"But what about our opinion on him not suffering here like the rest of us?" Jade sarcastically asked, although there's no real malice behind her question as she reached for a sports drink.

"He needs to do some errands at home so he would be free later," Beck explained.

The pale girl just hummed. "How about Geppetto?"

"His grandma is still sick. And he won't be able to come along later."

Jade hummed in thought, sealing the green bag before tossing it in another box. "It'll be nice to have one final day of freedom before tomorrow," she commented wistfully after a few minutes.

The half-Latina rolled her eyes. "No one's taking away your freedom, Jade."

"Says _you_. I can't even drive on my own tomorrow."

"Well, you did say that it's only temporary."

The pale girl huffed. "That's why I created my list, remember?"

"And have you talked about it with Mr. West?" the half-Latina retorted, reaching for another energy bar.

Jade paused at that, remembering the earlier conversation. She was too busy thinking about what to say to her father that she forgot to talk about her list of demands. "When I get home later," she just said, shrugging.

"Now, let's just finish this thing," she added and the three teenagers worked quietly as they finished with the rest of the supplies.

* * *

"Perfect! Now I know you're ready for tomorrow."

"Thanks!" Emmy said with a bright smile after she finished her piece. She then removed her fingers from the keyboard to reach for her milkshake.

"So..." the blonde trailed off, her voice unsure. "Are you really going to be Jadey's new assistant?"

"Hmmm?" the redhead replied distractedly as she pored over the music sheets. "Uh huh," she just replied in confirmation, squinting a bit at some of the parts.

_Who arranged this?_ she thought to herself as she looked over the ten-minute arrangement of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata.

"Oh," the blonde just said as she sipped on her milkshake. "Did Dad talked about Jade's problem?"

"A bit," the redhead replied as she flipped a page, noting where each part of the composition where changed to fit the new arrangement. "He just didn't tell all the details, but he explained what I needed to do."

Emmy hummed in thought, still sipping at her milkshake. "What did he say?"

Cat stopped analyzing the music sheet when she realized that the blonde really wanted to talk about her new job. She then sat beside her with a patient smile. "Well," the redhead started, "he said that I need to follow Jade wherever she goes and that I'll be living here."

The blonde girl just hummed, pensive. The redhead just patiently waited for the young girl to come up with more questions to ask. "How about your school?"

"I'm going to transfer to Hollywood Arts starting tomorrow," Cat chirped in reply, excited at the prospect. Although she's still nervous about her new job, she still can't wait for school tomorrow.

"Really? Wow, so you'll get to be classmates with Jade's friends?"

"I thinks so?" the redhead replied with a confused giggle at the relief in blonde's expression.

"That's good," Emmy said, nodding. "You could be friends with them and I _know_ they'll like you because you're so nice."

"Uhmm... okay..." the redhead replied with a confused smile.

The blonde looked up. When she saw the expression on the redhead's face, she sighed before explaining. "Jade is not _nice_ nice. She could also be mean, especially to people she doesn't really know."

"So I'm a bit worried that she'll also be mean to you, just like with her past assistants," the blonde girl explained further, and Cat just nodded. "She _hates_ having assistants, so she's not exactly at her best behavior with them."

"But if you're friends with _her_ friends, then she'll have no choice but to be at least civil to you, and that's good," the blonde finished with a bright smile and the redhead can't help but be touched by the blonde's worrying.

"Awwww... you're so sweet, Emmy," Cat gushed, hugging the blonde girl as per her usual reactions to cute kids.

Emmy giggled at the redhead's reaction, but just let her be even though she's a bit unfamiliar 'cause she doesn't get this kind of reaction from Jade or Trina.

It's different in a _nice_ way.

"Now," the redhead declared as soon as she stopped squeezing the life out of the blonde girl. "Let's go practice more so you'll be more perfect for tomorrow, okay?"

"Kay!" Emmy replied, and soon the melody was heard inside the music and arts room.

* * *

"I'm starting to doubt if there really is a Melissa. Did you just paid some girl to pose as your girlfriend?"

"Why would I do that?"

"You tell me. You're the one who paid for a fake girlfriend."

The dreadlocked boy rolled his eyes at the pale girl. "She's just running a bit late."

"For forty-five minutes?"

"It's not that long."

"It is if you're a decent human bei-"

"C'mon Jade, let's go get some nachos something," Tori cut in, dragging the impatient girl away from the table. The four are now outside a mall, waiting for the mysterious girl as they sat at an outdoor table. Trina chose not to come because of a 'date', and the four were wondering how many _dates_ that really is.

"She'll be here sooner. I think she's just waiting for her friend," the half-Latina explained as soon as they're near some food stands.

"She should've just left her friend behind."

"The girl has the right to bring whoever she wants because André just brought three of _his_ friends," Tori reasoned. "Now, what would you like?"

"I like for this thing to end already."

The half-Latina rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. "I thought you wanted to get out of the house to have _'one final day of freedom'_?"

The pale girl grumbled, and Tori just rolled her eyes again before turning around to survey the food stands.

"If you want to be a child, then how about some candies? Or maybe some gummy bears, hmmm?"

The pale girl glowered at half-Latina's back before deciding that maybe some food could lift her spirits. "I want some pretzels."

The half-Latina hummed in agreement before gesturing the other girl for money. Rolling her eyes, the pale girl reached for her wallet and handed it over.

"You want some root beer float?"

"Sure."

After the two were handed their food (Tori chose a blueberry muffin and a bottle of water), they walked back to their table and sat at their respective chairs.

"Melissa said she'll be here in ten minutes," André reported as he wiggled his phone at the two girls. The half-Latina just nodded with a smile while the pale girl just shrugged.

Now busy with food, Jade just kept quiet and listened as the three talked about, of course, Melissa.

"So you're official now?" Tori inquired, and Jade rolled her eyes at the girl's enthusiasm. The half-Latina can be a hopeless romantic, and the pale girl usually just tunes her out whenever the other girl is in _that_ mood.

Luckily, André is in the same sappy, giddy mood and Beck is listening in politely - as usual - while giving an input here and there.

But Jade doesn't have the patience to join in the conversation, so she just busied herself with her large pretzel. As she bit into the salty goodness, she looked around the area.

Since it's dark enough, the mall - or the somewhat park inside the mall - is now surrounded with lights from decorative lamps hanging from trees. There's a huge fishpond below a cement bridge where there are koi carps swimming lazily. There's also the innovative waterfall done in black granite where the floor itself is lighted by dim, twinkling yellowish lights, giving an illusion of golden water circling around in the dark.

This is actually one of Jade's favorite place in the mall at night, especially when there are fewer people. The intricate structures scattered around satisfies her artistic side, while the curious combination of art, nature, and human interactions fascinates her writer's side.

Though not really a social person at heart, one of Jade's hobby is people-watching. When in a contemplative mood, she tends to just observe everyone around her, especially strangers. She surmised that it stems from the three years after her mom's death where she doesn't really talked much and just observed.

After a while, she turned her attention back towards her friends before rolling her eyes at the topic.

"...so I brought along some picnic supplies and we went to that park at the-"

Jade turned around again as the three continue to talk. She heard Tori's girlish sighing and Beck's impressed whistling, but she continued to look around and observed the people walking.

A few feet away, she saw a very _unusual_ couple walking while holding hands. The girl is wearing a ridiculously short skirt and a tight, corset-like top. Her shoes are knee-high boots with five-inches heel and Jade is pondering on how the girl could _walk_ or even brave the night's breeze.

She then saw the guy that the brave girl is with (a lanky, bespectacled man with messy black hair wearing a simple shirt underneath a jacket and a dark denim jeans) who took off his jacket to give to the girl. Jade saw how the girl smiled gratefully and how the guy blushed bashfully. The girl then gave the guy a sweet kiss on the lips, then they both parted with a silly grin on their faces that Jade could only presumed as the look on people's face when they're in-love.

The pale girl can't help but smile a little at that, thinking about her own bespectacled friend who has the worst luck with girls. Though she won't admit it out loud nor acknowledge it in public, she's sorta hoping that there's a girl out there who'll look at her awkward friend and be all in-love, just like the girl who is in a very short shorts and corset top _now_ underneath a jacket.

Taking her eyes away from the couple, she looked around and observed more people. She saw a family of four, the children running around in circles to the mother's chagrin and to the father's amusement. Her lips twitched in an attempt to smile as she felt something akin to chest pain at the sight.

On her further left, she saw three boys in low-hanging pants, whistling and leering at two girls who are walking. She thought how guys can be pigs when one boy said something offensive and the other two boys laughed. But then she saw how the brunette flipped them off and it made her chuckle in amusement, though the redhead girl just frowned a bit.

She also saw a short-haired girl wearing skinny, leather jeans and a brown, leather jacket. She is holding a guitar, as if preparing to perform, and Jade wonders if she's any goo-

_Wait a minute..._ Jade backtracked as she took away her eyes from the pretty singer to the two girls she saw earlier. Squinting her eyes at the vision, it suddenly widened as she realized what she's seeing.

"Hey, babe," the brunette chirped as she came closer, kissing the dreadlocked boy who has his eyes widened just like the other three on the table. "What's wrong?" she asked, confused at the reaction of all the people on the table, including her boyfriend.

"What are you all looking at?" she asked as she turned around before pausing in more confusion. The redhead beside her has an identical wide-eyed expression, though it is focused more on the pretty, pale girl seated at the table.

"You!" the pale girl hissed, her wide-eyes now morphing into an annoyed expression. Melissa slightly frowned at that: she's a bit overprotective of her bubbly friend.

"Hey there, Jade..." Cat greeted with a slight smile, a bit warily. Then Melissa saw how her friend is wringing her hands: a definite sign that she's nervous about something.

And the Cat Valentine she knows is rarely nervous when in front of new people.

_Wait a second..._ the brunette backtracked as she registered the name that came out of her friend's lips.

_So, this is Jade West?_ she wondered, curious at the pretty, pale girl who is now sporting a scowl.

_Interesting..._ the brunette thought as she saw how the pale girl grits her teeth and how the tanned, equally pretty girl busied herself by rubbing the girl's back in what she could only presumed as a way to calm the girl.

"So," Melissa chirped with a handclap, "who's up for a movie?"

* * *

"Well, this is awkward."

Beck just nodded in agreement at his dreadlocked friend, his eyes flitting from between his food and to the pale girl who's sporting a sullen expression.

After the movie, the six teenagers went to a bistro to eat dinner. Tori, Beck, and André made sure that it's _not_ an Italian one, and they also made sure that none ordered any pasta from the menu.

"So... Cat, is it?" Tori started after a couple more minutes of awkward silence. "Do you go to the same school as Melissa?"

The quiet redhead looked up from playing with her food and into the smiling girl. "Yes, but I won't be anymore because I'll transfer tomorrow at Holly-"

_Thump!_

Everyone jumped at the sudden noise that Jade produced when she banged the salt shaker hard on the table. The pale girl didn't even looked up as she continued to eat, but everyone at the table got the message.

André cleared his throat, thinking of something else to say make his girlfriend's friend at ease. "And how long have you two been friends?"

Aware of the tension, Melissa answered this time. "Since I moved here in L.A., babe," she replied with a smile, "her grandma is hired by my papa to help him at work and we met there when she volunteered."

"That's nice," the dreadlocked bit commented with a friendly smile, his answer directed at the redhead although he gently squeezed his girlfriend's hand. His smile widened when the redhead slightly smiled back at him.

Thinking that it's his turn, Beck cleared his throat. "What do you like to do in your free time, Cat?" he asked, trying to coax the still quiet girl into speaking.

The redhead smiled, a bit grateful that Jade's friends are making an effort to be friendly. "I mostly work, so I don't really have any free time. But if I do, I play the piano or sing. Or do both. That's actually why I was hired at the Music and Ar-"

"I'm done," the pale girl cut in as she abruptly stood up, her chair screeching in protest at the sudden movement. She then reached inside her bag and took out her wallet. "Here," she tersely said as she handed it over to Tori who is too stunned to comment.

"I'll just wait in the car. Text me when you're all done here," the pale girl monotonously said before whirling around and walking out, leaving five teenagers speechless at the action.

Snapping out of her trance, Tori immediately stood up, intent on finding and talking some sense into her friend when she was stopped by a gentle hand on her wrist.

"Can I... Can I try to talk to her?" the redhead asked timidly, though her brown eyes is shining with determination.

Tori looked on at the begging, doe eyes, indecisive. "I don't know..." she replied carefully. "Jade can be a bit difficult. It's probably best if I-"

"Please?"

Tori's mind is racing, wary of sending the redhead to her demise. But then she remembered that starting tomorrow, it'll be the redhead's _job_ to deal with Jade's difficulty.

_Better she experience it now than later_, the half-Latina reasoned to herself as she gave a tentative nod. The redhead smiled gratefully before looking at her own friend and nodding. Tori saw the worry in Melissa's face - probably in mirror of her own - before she nods back, though the half-Latina noticed that the brunette's resolve is greater than Tori's.

_Well, at least they could talk it through now_, she thought, her eyes following Cat walking outside, hoping that there'll be no blood to be spilled.

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?"

"No."

The redhead ignored her and still sat beside her on the bench, smoothing her red skirt in the process. The pale girl saw in her periphery how the other girl is slightly bouncing her knees and she rolled her eyes. Jade didn't say anything though, just looked forward into the man-made waterfall.

_My small world just got redder and tinier_, Jade thought bitterly, aghast how André's girlfriend is friends with the one person that she _knows_ she'll hate to see tomorrow.

It was silent for a few minutes, the two girls just sitting and both were lost in their own thoughts. And when Jade decided to just stand and go someplace _red-free_, the other girl finally spoke.

"I haven't had a chance to properly apologize for last Monday," the redhead said timidly, and Jade saw in her periphery how she is frowning slightly. "You're already gone yesterday before I could."

Jade just grunted in reply, her attention still at the mesmerizing, golden twinkle of the waterfall as she remembered yesterday.

**[Flashback]**

"Y-You?"

"Yeah, me," Jade said, her smirk is slowly fading and being replaced by a scowl. "You think I've forgotten about Monday night, _Ariel_?" she sarcastically asked, her eyes narrowing in menace.

Before the redhead could say anything though, there's two phone chimes. Jade then took her eyes away from the unexpected redhead to unlock her phone.

**Other Vega:** wer is MY fud?

**VEGetA:** Trina is demanding for food. I didn't know if she texted you already.

Despite her slowly mounting bad mood, the pale girl can't help but chuckle at the text messages as she replied, her fingers dancing on the screen.

**Me:** Im not YOUR SLAVE

**Me:** She just did. I'm omy.

Jade then pocketed her phone before turning her attention to the redhead, her grey-blue eyes narrowing again. "Be thankful that you're my sister's tutor and that she really needs one for her recital. If she didn't, then you're in _serious_ trouble, you redhead freak," she spat as she turned around to address the confused blonde girl.

"I'm going back to Tori's. Make sure to tell Dad," she demanded before completely turning around, ignoring Emmy as she continues to call after her retreating back.

"The food is already in the car, Ms. West," Anton reported as soon as Jade stepped outside the room. She just nodded as she continues to walk, her footsteps heavy against the granite floor.

As soon as she's inside her car, she immediately put the keys in the ignition. She then drove off, but not before composing a quick text message.

**Me:** I hav some news, Vega

**[End of Flashback]**

Jade was snapped from her reminiscing when she heard a sigh beside her. She saw in her periphery how the other girl wrings her hands on her lap, though the bouncing finally stopped.

"I know you hate me," the redhead timidly said - her brown orbs mimicking the grey-blues as she kept them on the fountain - and Jade chuckled darkly at that. "I know you'll rather that I leave you alone to look at the pretty waters than listen to me talk."

"I will leave you, I promise. But at least listen to me first."

Jade didn't say anything, and the redhead took that as an invitation to continue. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then started talking again.

"I'm so sorry about Monday," she started, and the pale girl noticed how her voice is starting to get confident. "I really didn't mean for it to happen and I'm sorry that you got hurt. I promise that anything like that won't ever happen again, at least not with me."

"I'm also sorry that Mr. West chose me as your assistant," the redhead continued, one hand raising to tuck in a loose red strand behind her ear. "I know how you hate having assistants because Emmy told me so," Jade's eyes narrowed at the mention of her sister, "so I know you probably hate it more because it's me."

"But I'm _not_ going to promise that I won't take it," the redhead declared, nodding resolutely and the pale girl's eyebrow raised at that.

"The offer is great and I really need the money. And by accepting the job, I could finally concentrate on school so I could choose a good college that I could now afford."

"So even though you hate me, I'll still come tomorrow on time and stay with you all day whether you like it or not. I'll do what is expected of me whether I annoy you or not. And I'll stick by your side whether you want me to or not."

"And when you get in your moods," the redhead carefully said, and the pale girl's eyebrows furrowed at that, "I'll hold your hand until it went away whether you like me touching your hand or not."

"And that's what I promise to do, and I'll make it happen starting tomorrow," the redhead declared with a satisfied smile. She waited for a reply or any recognition of any kind. But when she didn't hear anything from the pale girl, she took it as a cue to leave her alone.

She then stood up, intent on going inside to leave the girl in peace when the redhead finally heard her speak.

"So," Jade started and the redhead immediately gave her her full attention, "are you saying that you'll stay as my babysitter until the end of high school?" she asked, her eyebrow raised and her expression doubtful as she stared at the waterfall.

_Is she really serious?_ the pale girl thought as her eyes follows the flow of twinkling water. She's aware how good the money is, but is it worth the verbal abuses that'll probably come the redhead's way?

Jade then saw in her periphery how the redhead nodded resolutely, her doe eyes set in firm determination, the look reminiscent of her eight-year old sister who insisted that it's a good idea for the pale girl to listen to piano.

Jade then recalled the words from the redhead, and she can't help but grudgingly respect the other girl for even attempting to talk to her.

_It makes sense_, she thought as she remembered what tomorrow will be. Talking it through _now_ will help with tomorrow._  
_

_But still_, she thought again, and she can't help but compare the redhead's approach with her past two assistants/babysitters.

"No one managed to make it through past a year," Jade shared, her grey-blue orbs looking away from the twinkling waters and upwards into the determined, brown orbs. "What makes you think that _you_ could do it?" she challenged, her eyes hard.

The redhead shrugged, her red skirt fluttering as a wind passed by. "I don't give up easily," she chirped before giving a bright smile.

_Huh..._ the pale girl just thought, slowly getting her father's viewpoint in hiring the smiling redhead who's standing beside her.

Despite already knowing Jade, the redhead didn't quit on Emmy. Despite knowing Jade's _temper_, she still accepted the job.

_"I don't give up easily."_

"Fine," she said after a full minute of silence, the unwavering smile from the redhead unnerving her a bit. "If you _really_ want this job, you can take it. It's not like I have any choice in the matter," she added ruefully, chuckling darkly.

"But I'm warning you," Jade added, and the redhead widened her eyes at the words. "I won't just _magically_ be nice to you. I'm not a nice person, so don't expect me to be one after your sappy speech."

"I won't _physically_ hurt you, mainly because Melissa is your friend. And since she's my friend's _girlfriend_, I can at least respect that," the pale girl stated, and she saw how the redhead's smile brightened at that. Jade rolled her eyes before continuing.

"But that's it. No special treatment. I'll just be my usual self as I wait for you to eventually quit, like the others before you."

"I won't," the redhead declared, the firm determination in her doe eyes back again.

"We'll see," Jade deadpanned. She then stood up and started walking, absentmindedly thinking how the redhead found her that fast when she already said that she'll be in the car.

"Oh, and don't be late tomorrow," the pale girl reminded as she turned around, walking backwards with her hands on her jeans' pocket. "I expect you to be at least an hour _early_," she added and she saw how the redhead nodded vigorously.

"And don't expect _me_ to tour you around Hollywood Arts. You're on your own," Jade finished as she turned around again, sauntering towards the parking lot, intent on just listening to radio as she awaits for her friends.

Back in the bench, Cat is all smiles as she stared at the retreating back of her new _boss. _Although the conversation is still fresh in her mind, only one thing is dominating.

_She didn't say anything bad to me..._ the redhead thought, giggling in delight at that small victory. She then started skipping towards the bistro, intent on sharing the good news to everyone at their table.

* * *

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 6: Secret Girlfriend

**A/N: **Here it is! Sorry for the wait!

Enjoy. Review if you must.

**Disclaimer: **Victorious and its characters belong to where it legally belongs, i.e. not me.

**Chapter Six:**

"Good morning! Your scarf is pretty!"

"Oh my gosh! His car almost hit that other car!"

"Be careful, sir!"

"Urghhh..."

Jade pinched the bridge of her nose as the redhead driver continues to point, gush, squeal, and coo at everything on the road. She even chirped a 'good morning' to a usual driver whom Jade had an exchange of rude words every morning for the past week.

The man - dubbed as 'Douchey McDouche', 'jerk-face', or 'lady-face' (on good days) - almost swerved his car in shock at hearing the cheerful, kind words out of the familiar Aston Martin convertible.

It would have been slightly (sorta) tolerable if it's only the redhead. But it's the redhead _and_ Emmy.

It's too much.

"Oh! I saw that guy three days ago!"

"You got a lovely mustache, sir!"

"Urghhhhh... Would the two of you stop being so chirpy?" Jade hissed as another familiar, mustachioed driver (a.k.a. Mario the Plumber) passed by them with an uncharacteristic smile because of the redhead's compliment. "You're making me look bad."

"Why?" the redhead asked, her eyebrows furrowed in genuine confusion. "Those people are saying bad words. My Nona always says that you should repay cursing with kindness so they won't do it again," she declared as she smiled brightly and waved enthusiastically at another rude driver who was slack-jawed at the unexpected sight.

"Not when you're using my car," Jade spat as she burrowed herself deeper on the passenger seat, rolling her eyes when she saw the blonde girl at the backseat giving her a reprimanding look. "I got a reputation to keep."

"You mean your road rage reputation?"

Jade whipped her head to glower at her sister who only gave a cheeky smile in return. Grumbling obscenities under her breath, she turned her head back in front, trying in vain to ignore the continuous chirpiness beside her.

"Oh! Look at that doggie!"

"Awwww... He's so cute!"

_Urghhhhh..._ she internally whined, cursing her father for her morning dose of unwanted chirpiness. Massaging her temples, she remembered the conversation they had when she got home after the disastrous group 'date'.

**[Flashback]**

"I read your stipulations and I decided to agree to it," David stated as soon as Jade sat on his office.

"But," he said, his hand raised in a 'stop' motion. "I have my own revisions," he said, plucking the paper on his right.

"Your demand to be able to drive is allowed," the dark-haired man started and Jade's blue-greys lit up in excitement. "But Ms. Valentine would be the one to drive you to and from school," he added, wiping the ecstatic expression off of Jade's face.

"And when would I be allowed to drive, then?" the pale girl questioned with a frown.

"Anywhere else except school. But, Ms. Valentine should _still_ be with you at all times."

"That's like nothing has changed," Jade grumbled with a frown, remembering all the times that she has to be chaperoned everywhere she goes.

It's annoying.

"This time, you'll be the one driving," David reasoned before reading another one. "Your demand for extended curfew is allowed, but only if Ms. Valentine is with you."

Jade quirked an eyebrow at that, and David continued. "Sleepovers and anything similar is allowed if you bring Ms. Valentine with you."

"Basically, you are allowed more leeway in any activity as long as Ms. Valentine is with you," the man finished, putting down the paper with a satisfied smile.

The pale girl crossed her arms at her chest. "That's not what I'm asking, Dad."

"This is _exactly_ what you're asking Jade," David reasoned as her leaned back on his leather chair, still smiling. "My only condition is to add Ms. Valentine into the equation."

"Besides," he added, chuckling, "she's your age, Jade. It's not like she would 'cramp your style' when she's with you."

Jade rolled her eyes at the air-quote. "No one says that anymore, Dad," she deadpanned, and the man just chuckled at her petulant expression.

"This is an all-or-nothing deal, Jade," David added. "If you refuse this, then it's back to the old routine."

The pale girl sighed, contemplative. This is a good deal, and she really is allowed more freedom than before. If she refused, it'll be her loss. "Fine," she conceded before being handed over a pen. She pulled the paper towards her and co-signed her new babysitter's contract.

**[End of Flashback]**

"We're here!" Jade heard the redhead say, noticing that they've stopped. She saw her old school a few feet away from them before hearing shuffling movements behind her.

"Bye, Jadey!" Emerald chirped, leaning to forward to give her big sister the customary kiss on the cheek. Jade's lips quirked in a slight smile at the action.

"Behave, okay?" the blonde girl reminded before opening the car door, earning her an eye roll from the pale girl. "Bye, Cat! Good luck on your first day!"

"Thanks, Emmy!" the redhead replied to the smiling blonde. "Good luck on your class!" she added before the door slammed closed. She even gave an enthusiastic wave - and Emmy waved back - before driving away and into Hollywood Arts.

Jade's eyes felt overused as she rolled it again when the redhead greeted another driver with a wave and a smile. Irritated, she pushed a button that activates the retractable car top, hoping that it'll lessen the redhead's enthusiasm.

In her periphery, the pale girl saw the girl's eyebrow furrowing a little. Jade smirked, hoping that the action will send the message that no one should be that chirpy this early in the morning.

But she was wrong.

The redhead just shrugged before turning on the car's stereos and fiddling with the channels. "Oh! This is my favorite!" she exclaimed excitedly, settling in at Miley Cyrus' 'Party in the USA'.

_"...nodding my head like yeah, moving my hips like yeah..."_

Although Jade thinks that every pop song in existence is garbage, she can't deny that the girl's voice is good. She observed her movements - head bobbing, fist-pumping, etcetera - and rolled her eyes again when she noticed that she's staring.

_But look at her, she's like a child..._ she reasoned, slightly confused. It was very unexpected; she never thought that the girl is actually _this_ childish.

From what she gathered before, this girl seems like someone who has her head straight. Jade envisioned - longer than she care to admit - a girl who is the slightly serious type. It's a reasonable line of thinking, what with Emmy's stories and David's confidence.

But she was wrong. Dead, dead wrong.

_This is weird..._ Jade mused, a crease between her eyebrows, as the girl continued to bob and sing-along.

When the song finally finished, the DJ spoke, introducing the next song. _"Next top we have Justin Bieber's new-"_

Frowning, Jade reached out and turned off the stereo.

"Why did-"

"I don't like him," the pale girl deadpanned, leaning back on the passenger seat.

Cat tilted her head in question, though her hand stays firmly on the wheel. "But he's a decent singer."

Jade huffed. "I don't care," she deadpanned again, her eyes as the school building came closer. "We're here. Park over there."

The redhead sighed as she steered to the left, driving forward to their into the spacious parking lot of Hollywood Arts. There are a lot of students milling about and around, finding their way towards the school.

But as Cat drove on, it was painfully obvious to her that they have a problem. "Boss?" the redhead tentatively asked, and Jade rolled her eyes at the term. "Where are we going to park?"

The pale girl huffed at the question before rolling down her side of the window, looking right and left. "Hey Sinjin!" she called after a few seconds to a curly-haired boy who is about to close his car door.

The boy looked up, his face brightening. "Yes, my love?" he called back, his expression full of unrepressed emotion.

Jade rolled her eyes again before jerking her head to her right. "I need your parking space. Move it."

The redhead can't help but raise a confused eyebrow at the command. She was about to comment on her boss' harshness when she saw how the other boy vigorously nodded in reply. "Right away, my queen!" he declared - rather dramatically - before hurrying back inside his car.

"Wow..." the redhead breathed in reply as the boy's car really drove off. "How-"

"The boy is in love with me," Jade said simply before gesturing at the now empty parking space. Cat stepped on the gas as she carefully maneuvered the car.

"Isn't it taking advantage?" the redhead can't help but ask as she killed off the engine.

The pale girl sighed - irritable at being questioned - before answering. "Believe it or not, I'm actually doing him a favor by acknowledging his presence." Jade then turned to the other girl beside her. "Now before we go inside, I have to tell you the rules."

The redhead scrunched her forehead. "Rules?"

"Yes, _my_ rules," Jade snapped, watching how the redhead immediately straightened up her posture. "Rule number one: don't hover over me and don't follow me around everywhere like a pup-"

"Wait," the redhead cut in, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion, "isn't it my job to follow you around?"

"Let me finish," Jade ordered with a slight growl and the redhead immediately clamped her lips, wide-eyed. "Like I said, don't follow me around everywhere. If I wanted to talk to a teacher after class, don't wait up inside and just wait outside. If I need to talk to someone, don't stand beside me like a creep and make sure that you stand at least five feet away from me."

"And If I wanted to go to the bathroom," she added, pursing her lips in distaste as she remembered her past babysitters, "don't follow me, _especially_ if I asked to go in the middle of our shared class. Got it?"

_Wait, she was followed even in the bathroom?_ Cat mused, now understanding why the other girl dislikes having assistants. _That's... weird. No wonder she hates having assistants_, she thought, feeling bad for her boss' apparent lack of privacy. "I understand."

The pale girl nodded, satisfied. "Good. Now, for the second rule," she added, and the redhead nodded. "You will never introduce yourself as my assistant, got it?"

The redhead paused. "But why?" she asked, obviously not agreeing to Jade's annoyance. "What if you need me? Wouldn't it be easier that everyone knows?"

"The faculty knows," the pale girl reasoned. "I just don't want the student body knowing."

To Jade's surprise, the redhead actually had a gall to shook her head in disagreement. "I'm sorry, but I don't agree," she insisted, and the pale girl saw the same expression she witnessed the night at the fountain: firm determination. "What if you get into your moods and the faculty weren't there, only the students? Wouldn't it be better if they all knew so they could get to me if that happens?"

Jade bit her lip in irritation, though she cannot fault the other girl's logic; it is reasonable and is actually sensible.

_Now there's the responsible girl_, she can't help but think, but she doesn't want to just give in. She opted a stare down, wanting to intimidate the girl into agreeing with her.

Blue-greys glared at the brown, unassuming eyes. But when a couple of seconds have passed and the redhead is not showing any signs of backing down, Jade groaned, tearing her eyes away from other girl.

"Fine," Jade finally conceded, and the other girl squealed in triumph. "Just... don't broadcast it, okay?" she reminded, and Cat nodded readily. "You can tell only them _if_ they asked you directly."

"Kay, Boss!" the redhead chirped, obviously happy that her boss listened to her. Said boss just pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling the telltale signs of incoming headache.

"And stop calling me that."

"Yes, Boss!"

Jade huffed. "Stop it!" she hissed before getting out of the car.

"Sorry Bo- I mean, Jade," Cat called as soon as she got out of the car, smiling sheepishly at the glare thrown to her.

The pale girl - still glaring - turned around and stomped away, leaving the girl to follow her right behind her. The two, together with a few students, entered the main building.

_Wow..._ Cat thought, her eyes wandering as they walk. The inside is just as ordinary as any other high school, just with more... _talent_. Everywhere the redhead look, she can see someone singing, dancing, playing an instrument, and even practicing a script.

Doe eyes are so focused on a certain girl - who is busy pirouetting - that she collided into someone.

"Sorry!"

"Sorry!" the other person apologized, and Cat saw how his glasses fell to the ground. The person - a curly-haired boy - awkwardly crouched down on the ground as he blindly felt for his glasses.

The redhead was about to help the poor guy when a movement beside her made her stop. "Here you go, dork," she heard her boss drawl, thrusting the glasses in front of her with a smirk.

"Thanks, Jade," the awkward boy mumbled - although Cat noticed a grateful smile on his lips - and accepted the glasses. The boy wore it, turned to smile at them, before his bespectacled eyes widened when they fell on the redhead.

Jade sighed, wanting to smack the boy's wide-eyed expression at seeing another girl. "This is Cat," she explained, and the boy's expression morphed into an understanding. "Cat, this is Geppetto."

"No!" the boy suddenly shouted, and everyone turned their heads to him. Blushing, he coughed before stuttering, "m-my name's not G-Geppetto. It's actually R-Robbie..." he explained, trailing off as eyes continue to scrutinize him.

Cat smiled brightly. "Hi, Robbie," she chirped. wanting to make the awkward boy, well, not feel awkward. "Nice to meet you!" she added, her hand outstretched.

The bespectacled boy blushed as he tentatively reached out for the proffered hand. "Nice to meet you, Cat," he replied, smiling a bit before mumbling about needing to go to his locker.

"He seems nice," the redhead commented as they walked along the main hallway.

"He's a dork."

The redhead shrugged. "I think he's just shy."

Jade scoffed. "Yeah, well you haven't seen Rex yet."

"Who's Re-"

"Hi, Cat!" a voice greeted and two smiling figures showed up, walking alongside them.

"Nice seeing you too, Vega," Jade sarcastically greeted, but the half-Latina just waved her off before turning to the redhead.

"How's your first day so far?" Tori asked the Cat.

"We just got here," the pale girl answered for the redhead - still sarcastic - as she walked towards her locker. Beck greeted Cat with a smile and polite wave as he went to his own locker.

"Well, she's all yours, Vega," Jade called as soon as she slammed her locker shut. She then dragged Beck away, who smiled and threw a quick "see you later, Cat!" before letting himself be dragged.

"Wai-"

"C'mon, Cat!" Tori chirped and dragged her on the opposite way.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh, didn't Jade tell you?" the brunette inquired, and the redhead just shook her head. "I'm in charge of showing you around the campus."

Cat made an 'oh' face as she nodded. "Like my tour guide?"

"Kinda," Tori answered with a chuckle. "It's actually my duty as the class president."

"Ohhh... So you toured the transferees around?"

The half-Latina hummed before replying. "Well... not really?" she answered. "What I meant was you're a special case."

A crease appeared between Cat's eyebrows. "...because I'm Jade's assistant?"

"No. It's because transferees are rare in this school," the brunette explained. "An acceptance here in Hollywood Arts involves an audition and all that jazz, so transferees are uncommon."

"Ahh," Cat just said with a nod as they finally stopped in front of a door. The redhead saw the name 'Principal Smithers' before Tori pushed the door opened.

"I come bearing the new girl," Tori declared as soon as they're inside, earning her a slight chuckle from the middle-aged woman behind the receptionist's desk.

"Good work, El Presidente," the woman joshed good-heartedly before gesturing at Cat to come closer. "Here is your class schedule, Ms. Valentine," she said before handing over a sealed envelope. "The principal is not here at the moment, so you'll just have to wait for tomorrow for your 'Welcome Speech'.

Cat giggled at that before nodding. "Thank you."

The woman smiled genially in return. "Now off you go, dears!"

"C'mon, Cat!" Tori said with a bright smile, gesturing the girl to follow her. "Let me toured you around the best high school in L.A.!"

* * *

"Sooo..."

"What?"

"You two okay now?"

Jade huffed before turning her attention back to dissecting her frog. "I guess."

Beck just hummed before picking up his scalpel. "No more drama?"

"Sure," Jade replied with a shrug, trying to remember where she should cut first.

"Because she seems like a really nice girl an-"

"Seriously?" the pale girl hissed as she glared at her inquiring group mate. "Am I such a monster that you need to _warn_ me about playing nice?"

"I'm not saying that," he reasoned calmly. "I just knew you too well, that's why we're having this conversation."

Jade scoffed. "Fine, fair enough," she conceded with a huff as she concentrated on trying to cut her frog. "I'm trying. Is that enough?"

The long-haired boy paused for a moment before nodding, seemingly satisfied. The two then resumed working, alongside their two other group mates, as the teacher continues to prattle on about the proper dissecting techniques in the background.

Then there's a knock on the door.

"Excuse me?" a familiar voice was heard and Jade groaned when she realized who it is.

_Seriously?_ she wondered - a bit irritably - when she saw a familiar figure at the door. _She's in my first class?_ she thought as the teacher walked towards the door. The pale girl saw how the redhead gave a piece of paper to the teacher who just nodded after reading it.

The teacher gestured for the redhead to come in. Jade saw a bright smile gracing the redhead's face as she walked - no, _skipped_ - inside the room, curious eyes following her every movements.

"Class. This is Catarina Valentine, a new student," Mr. Jefferson explained as the redhead waved enthusiastically to the class. He gestured for her to follow him, stopping to a table where he picked up lab goggles, disposable gloves, and a disposable mask.

"Here, wear these first," he instructed to Cat, and she complied. "And I have an extra lab gown here," he said, offering the folded gown at her. "Now, you'll just observe for today. Meet me tomorrow so we could discuss how you'll do your practicals on frog dissection."

The redhead widened her eyes. "Dissection?"

"Yes," the teacher said, raising an eyebrow. "Is there a problem, Ms. Valentine?"

Gulping, the redhead shook her head. "N-No, sir."

"Good," the teacher nodded. "Now, go to the last group over there," he instructed, pointing to the last table at the far end. Cat followed, beaming at the two familiar faces.

_Of course_, Jade thought as Mr. Jefferson pointed - predictably - to their table. _Why am I even surprised?_ she mulled as the redhead, now in proper lab ensemble, skipped to their table.

"Hi, Cat," Beck greeted with a charming smile as the redhead immediately settled beside the pale girl. "Nice to see you again."

"Hello, Beck!" the redhead chirped at the boy before looking at the girl beside her. "Hello, Jade."

The pale girl just grunted in reply. But when she heard a - not so subtle - throat clearing from her friend, she rolled her eyes before replying with a terse, "Hey, Cat."

The redhead's smile brightened at her boss' acknowledgement. She then turned her attention to the other two who are curiously looking at her. "Hello there!" she chirped, and the two nodded and gave their smiles and hellos before going back to their frogs.

"Sooo..." Cat trailed off, looking at the pinned, paralyzed amphibian and suppressing the urge to run, screaming. "Are those... _real_?"

"Obviously," Jade replied as she picked the instruments. "Haven't you done this in your old school?"

The redhead shrugged, trying to be nonchalant at the horror on the table. "I was excused," she said, visibly wincing at the sight.

Jade raised an eyebrow in question and Cat clarified. "I had a problem doing it."

"Why?" the pale girl asked. "This is fun," she said, emphasizing by lightly running the scalpel horizontally - two lines: top and bottom - on the frog's belly. "You scared of frogs?" she asked with a smirk when she saw the redhead's eyes widening in horror at the slightly twitching amphibian.

"No," the redhead said, shaking her head as she continues to watch, aghast, as the pale girl now cuts vertically. "I just... feel bad for them."

Jade scoffed. "You shouldn't," she commented, picking up the tweezers to lift the skin. She then completely peeled it off with the help of scalpel before putting the instruments down as she records her observations about the muscle orientation. "This is educational."

"But why do we need to kill frogs?" the redhead said - almost whined, to Jade's slight amusement - as Jade started to cut through the muscles. "It's unnecessary and prejudiced against frogs," she finished, gasping when she realized how deep the scalpel is.

Jade ignored the sputtering and the horrified gasping beside her as she focused on dissecting - _vivisecting?_ she wondered as the frog is technically still alive - her own frog. Carefully, she opened the ribs through strategical cutting and exposed the internal organs.

_Whew_, the pale girl thought as she saw the still beating heart. _Nailed it_, she thought with a smug smile as blue-greys observed the little organ moving, fascinating her. Biology, surprisingly, became one of her favorite subjects. She's fascinated with dissecting and probing through inner mechanism of organic beings. She thinks that, in a weird way, it's similar to how most guys fawn over car engines and such; only she's obsessing over _organic_ engines.

_I could become a surgeon_, Jade mused as she picked up her clipboard, writing down her observations. A few minutes went by and she noticed that something is amiss. And when she looked up, she smirked at what she saw.

Cat is pale. No, she is actually green - metaphorically, of course - and her wide eyes seems misty as her eyes bore into the pinned, dissected frog.

Rolling her eyes, Jade finished scrawling detailed observations and gestured for the girl to come closer. "C'mere."

Misty, doe eyes looked at her, surprised. "Wha-"

Huffing, the pale girl pulled the other girl's gloved hands, dragging the redhead closer. Cat squeaked at the suddenness, almost colliding into Jade. "Poke it," she ordered, and she felt the redhead froze at the words.

"Sorry?"

Impatient, Jade held one gloved hand firmly, repositioning it so the index finger is pointed. She then pulled the hand closer to the frog's opened chest, earning her a squeak of protest from the redhead.

It was a bit of a struggle until the pale girl felt that the other girl finally relented. "See the heart?" she said, her tone conveying fascination. "Poke it. Feel how it beats," she instructed, pulling the gloved hand closer until it tentatively touched the beating organ.

"See how amazing that is? Imagine if that's a human heart an-"

_Thud!_

"Cat!" Beck exclaimed, dropping his scalpel and rushing to the redhead now sprawled on the laboratory floor. "Jade! What did you do?"

Wide-eyed, Jade followed the boy's actions he tried to shake the girl into consciousness. "I just made her tou- I didn't know she'll faint!" she reasoned, not exactly expecting this. She was just trying to get her point across, although she partly did it to make the other girl squirm.

_Stupid Ariel! You'll get me in trouble!_ she thought with a growl as the teacher rushed to their table. "What's going on?"

"She fainted, sir," Beck answered. "I'll just help her-"

The teacher shook his head. "No, Mr. Oliver. You're not yet done with your frog," pointed out, gesturing to the half-dissected frog. "Help me, Ms. West," he instructed tersely as he crouched down to help the unconscious redhead. Jade rolled her eyes as the teacher carried Cat in his arms.

"I'll be back after a few minutes," Mr. Jefferson addressed to the whole class before exiting with a slightly annoyed pale girl in tow.

_First day and yet you're already the center of attention_, Jade thought petulantly as she followed the teacher towards the clinic, her fantasy of lying low with the assistant business now shattered.

* * *

_"You betrayed me!" Kermit screeched, and Cat's eyes widened at the accusation._

_"I'm sorry!" she said, her eyes welling in tears. "I didn't know he was your cousin!"_

_"Well, sorry won't cut it now," the puppet said, emphasizing the word 'cut'. "He's my only family..."_

_"Oh... Please don't cry..." Cat pleaded as the green puppet started wailing._

_"I thought we were friends..." the puppet spat before fading into nothingness in front of doe eyes, a mysterious mist enveloping his green body._

_"Wait!" the redhead called, wanting to apologize further. But then he disappeared. "That was awful..." she whispered, feeling bad for poking the still-beating heart of Kermit's dead cousin._

_"Now now," a voice tut-tutted and Cat turned to around to see Felix. "The princess ordered you and you just followed. There's nothing wrong with that," he reasoned, flapping his powerful white wings._

_"But..." Cat trailed off as she stepped closer to the magical horse, raising her body to sit astride atop his back. "I should've said something..."_

_"If the princess willed it, then it shall be done," the horses neighed as he suddenly ran, his feet thundering through the clouds and his wings flapping deliberately. A few seconds later, Cat felt them soaring through clouds and she felt slightly better as the sun's warmth grazed her skin._

_"Remember," Felix suddenly said as they flew through the sky, Cat giggling madly as she plucked white, cotton candies embedded on the clouds. "You swore an oath that you'll take care of the princess."_

_Cat nodded as she nibbled at her cotton candy, remembering the oath-taking that was held atop the Magical Tree of Life. "You're right, the princess always comes first," she said, nodding sagely as the Tree Castle loomed closer. The redhead saw the princess at her tower, watching them as they come closer._

_Princess... the redhead thought with a smile as they came closer and closer, Her Highness' blue-greys looking at them as they came closer... And closer... Almost there..._

Then bright lights. Cat felt the soft mattress beneath her and bright lights directed on her eyes. Slightly blurry, her pupils focused on a figure slightly hovering over her.

"Princess?" the redhead muttered when her eyes fell on a pale figure, her consciousness not fully awake yet. Jade quirked an eyebrow at the unusual term as the hovering school nurse closed her penlight.

"Hello, Ms. Valentine," the middle-aged woman greeted kindly as the redhead stirred, stepping away to give her a breathing space. "How are you feeling?"

"...dizzy?" Cat replied with a smile as she tried to raise herself. She clutched her head when she felt a slight throbbing, wincing. "What happened?" she murmured, her eyes surveying the sterile environment.

"You fainted," Jade answered, one eyebrow arching. "In the biology lab," she reminded when Cat furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

_Oh!_ she thought, remembering the frogs before darkness. _Not again..._ she thought, remembering what happened at the end of her second year in Pinewood High.

"Ms. Valentine?" the nurse called. "Are you feeling any pain?"

The redhead paused. She then gingerly flexed her limbs before feeling her head, checking if there's any any blood on her hair.

"Nope!" she chirped with a smile, earning her a chuckle and an eye roll from the kind nurse and Jade, respectively. "Am I okay now?"

The nurse chuckled. "Well, everything seems to check out. But if you do feel any bouts of headache, come back here, okay?"

Cat nodded with a smile.

"Well, you two can go now. I think lunch is about to start," the nurse said as she glanced at the wall clock, and the redhead's eyes widened.

"Lunch?" she exclaimed, looking at the clock that says twelve o'clock. "I've been here for three _hours_?"

"Three and a half," Jade corrected with a huff, and the redhead sheepishly smiled as the pale girl glowered at her.

"Now now, none of that," the nurse reprimanded as Jade continues to glare. "Ms. West, please guide Ms. Valentine out and into the cafeteria," the nurse instructed. The pale girl huffed again before jerking her head at the redhead, gesturing her to follow as she stood up.

"Why didn't you tell me that you'll faint?" Jade questioned as soon as they exited the clinic.

Cat tried to shrug as she tucked a her hair back. "I don't want to disappoint you," she reasoned. She would've said something, but she saw how the pale girl did her - albeit horrifying - work with enthusiasm.

"So you'll rather cause a ruckus by fainting in the middle of the class?"

"I'm sorry..."

Jade sighed. Although it's annoying, she can't help but feel bad for (partially) causing the redhead to faint. "Well, say something next time, okay?"

The redhead vigorously nodded before beaming. "I will."

The pale girl rolled her eyes. "C'mon, I'm hungry," she said as they walked towards the open-spaced cafeteria.

* * *

"Did she threatened to hurt you with her scalpel?"

"Did she? She's actually good with sharp things."

"Oh! Or maybe she threatened to cut your hair, again?"

"She did that?"

"Yeah! It was garden clippers, right?"

Cat's eyes are huge as she was bombarded with questions by a girl and a puppet. Her mind can't decide whether to be terrified or giggle. But when her eyes fell on the wooded puppet again, her giggles burst.

_So this is Rex_, she thought as she observed the wooden puppet attached to Robbie's arm. It was strange and fascinating because it seems like the puppet's personality is separate from it's handler. "No," she said, shaking her head as she giggled again. "It was because of the frogs. I hate dissection," she explained.

"Huh," the girl - the one Cat has been curious about ever since the Monday fiasco - said as she sipped on her soda. "But that's boring."

"Well, what do you want her to say? That I _threatened_ her into unconsciousness?"

The older Vega shrugged. "It's possible. I mean, didn't you used to hate her?"

Jade gritted her teeth as Trina continues to smirk at her. "Past is past."

"Says the girl who hold grudges longer than Robbie's list of girls who rejected him," Rex piped in.

"Hey!"

"I speak only the truth!"

"Enough guys. Let the girl breath," Tori admonished as Rex and Robbie continues with their usual bickering, Jade throwing daggers at them. "How are you feeling now?" she asked, directing the question to the redhead as Jade wrenched the puppet from Robbie, throwing it far away. Again.

Wide, doe eyes followed the mortified boy as he ran to where the puppet was thrown. "Uhmmm... better?" she answered distractedly as she saw how Robbie almost jumped on the trash bin to collect the puppet.

Tori chuckled and waved a dismissive hand. "Ignore them," she said as the bespectacled boy trudges back with a mustard-covered Rex in hand. "They always do that."

Cat nodded. _Did my schoolmates do this in Pinewood?_ she wondered as she observed how Jade said something snarky to Trina with Beck trying to calmly interfere. She never socialized that much, always sticking to Melissa whenever lunch came. But Melissa managed to make other friends beside her, though, so maybe it was only unusual to her due to her lack of socialization.

"What's your next class, Cat?" André piped in as he bit into his sandwich.

"Oh, wait," the redhead said before rummaging her bag for her class schedule. "Hip-hop," she answered, excitedly.

"We're classmates!" Tori said with a smile, pointing at André and her. "Well, also Trina," she added, gesturing at the other girl who is still busy bickering with Jade.

Cat smiled, grateful that she already has three familiar faces in that class. "What do you usually do in that class?"

"We hip-hop, baby!" André answered with a grin, swaying with a swag as he dance to his own humming. Cat giggled, following his moves as she also swayed. Tori started singing some notes, harmonizing with André's humming as she also followed André's lead.

_This is fun_, Cat said as she sang along with Tori, their voices beautifully harmonizing. In her periphery, she saw some people stopping and observing their table. Other than looking, most didn't paid too much mind at their actions.

_Maybe they're used to it_, the redhead mused.

"Wait, don't tell me..." a voice suddenly piped in, halting the impromptu performance. The trio turned and saw a smirking Jade. "You're _also_ in Hip-Hop Class?"

"Yep!" Cat chirped enthusiastically, but then furrowed her eyebrows when the pale girl laughed out loud.

"Oh my-" she said before guffawing. "You'll be partnered with Trina!" she finished before laughing again, earning her some curious looks from other students

Trina's eyes brightened at that. "Oh! I'll finally have a partner!" she said enthusiastically, totally ignoring the laughter beside her.

Cat tilted her head in confusion. "Why are you laughing?"

When the pale girl calmed down, Jade returned to her usual smirk. "Oh, you'll see."

* * *

_"...Mama told me not to waste my life. She said spread your wings my little butterfly..."_

The redhead suppressed the urge to cringe at the voice as the girl continues to sing and dance. _Now I know why Jade laughed_, she thought, imperceptibly wincing at Trina's performance. Cat braved through it though, clapping obligingly when the other girl is done.

"How was it?" Trina asked expectantly and Cat widened her eyes, feeling trapped.

"Uhmmm..." _Don't say it's horrible, don't say it's horrible_, she repeatedly thought before smiling. "It was... good?"

The older Vega smiled back, satisfied, before excusing herself to practice her vocals at the piano. The redhead sighed, relieved, as she felt someone sat down the recently emptied seat beside her.

"Sorry about that," Tori said. "Vocals is not Trina's specialty."

Cat nodded, agreeing. Trina has indeed some... _questionable_ way of singing. But the redhead saw and heard something that made her think. "Why won't she get a singing coach?"

The brunette chuckled slightly. "Well, aside from her overwhelmingly huge ego, she's not the type of person who takes kindly when being dictated on what to do."

The redhead nodded absentmindedly. "Well... That's too bad. I think she could sing well if trained."

"You think so?"

"Yeah," Cat confirmed, nodding sagely. "The problem is that she's using her voice to sing a pitch that doesn't suit her vocals. That's why it comes off as..."

"Terrible?" Tori finished with a chuckle when the other girl trailed off.

The redhead giggled. "But if she stop belting high notes that she can't really reach and just focus on singing naturally, I think she'll be good. And with her dancing and stage presence, she'll be a terrific performer," she explained, observing how Trina sings off-key in the corner. The girl really _does_ have an amazing stage presence, but it was being off-set by her voice.

"Huh, never thought of that."

Cat shrugged. "Maybe you're used to it?"

Tori just hummed in reply. "Well, good thing you two are partners, right? Maybe you can coach her."

Cat's eyes widened at the suggestion. "Wait! I don't know how to be a voice coach!" she called as the half-Latina said a cheerful "break a leg!" before bouncing off and to her own partner.

"Hey!" Trina greeted as she plopped down beside the redhead. "You ready to practice, partner?"

Cat gulped before nodding with a smile, thinking of ways that she could convince the girl to let her "coach" her.

* * *

"How was it?"

"How's what?"

Jade huffed. "Hip-Hop," she said, rather impatiently. "What happened?"

Tori rolled her eyes as she sat beside the girl. "Jade," she tut-tutted, "your schadenfreude is showing."

The pale girl smirked. "It's hilarious," she reasoned, shrugging. "So?"

The half-Latina chuckled, remembering the redhead's reaction when Trina performed. "Well, the girl is definitely surprised," she said and Jade chuckled, imagining the scenario. "Although she actually told me that Trina has potential."

Dark eyebrows arched at that, incredulous. "Really?" she asked. "You think your sister broke Ariel's eardrum?"

The brunette scoffed playfully. "_Ariel?_"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Red hair?"

"I get it," Tori said with an eye roll. "And no, I don't think so, you jerk," she playfully admonished. "She actually explained how and it makes sense."

The pale girl scoffed. "Trina and singing in the same sentence? How does that make sense?"

The brunette reached out and punched Jade's arm, earning her a combination of scowl and pout. After a while, the rest of the class started trickling in so Tori got up and walked to her own seat.

"Hey," Beck said as he sat beside Jade. "Where's Cat?"

The pale girl shrugged indifferently, although her eyes automatically sought for her babysitter. Scanning the room, she saw that Tori is already in front beside André, Trina and Robbie is already at the middle row, and Beck is already beside her.

_Where is she?_ she wondered, her eyes focusing on the door. She was so focused on it, in fact, that for the first time _ever_, Sikowitz' grand entrance _actually_ surprised her.

"Finally!" the teacher exclaimed as he pointed to Jade with a gleeful smile. "I surprised you, didn't I?" he inquired with a Cheshire-like grin. The pale girl just huffed and tried to be nonchalant, although she could feel her heartbeat racing caused by the crazy teacher's hang-gliding that landed him in front of her desk.

Satisfied with his achievement, Sikowitz strolled in front of the class, fiddling with his flying contraption and haphazardly dropping it on the floor. "Children!" he started, whipping out a coconut form out of nowhere. "It's time for our Monday Impromptu."

There are cheers everywhere: Monday Impromptu is a favorite, and it's now the official start. Glancing one last time at the door, Jade huffed before crossing her arms on her chest and giving her attention in front.

"Now!" Sikowitz said with an enthusiastic handclap, "Give me a scenario! Start with an event!"

"A funeral."

"A rock concert."

"A wedding."

"A ball."

"A ball, I like it. Classy," Sikowitz agreed, sipping on his coconut. "Now, time!"

"World War II."

"Paleozoic Era."

"70's."

"Medieval."

"Ohhh, I'm gonna go with medieval because it fits," the teacher said. "Now, reason for the ball?"

"Birthday."

"Coming-of-age."

"Just partying."

"Accepting suitors."

"That's brilliant!" Sikowitz exclaimed. "We have a ball as a means for a noble girl to choose her tutors. Now, plot twist!"

"She's pregnant."

"She already has a boyfriend."

"She already has a _girlfriend_."

"Girlfriend it is! Much more sensational," he said, sipping on his coconut. "Now, the actors will supply everything from there. Let's see..."

"For the parents, I choose Trina and Beck," he said, and the two stood up.

He then started pointing randomly. "Sinjin, Rob- Wait!" he screeched, his eyes wide with excitement. "I want Rex! And... Robbie, you'll be his twin brother. You're both suitors."

Robbie sighed at that while Rex laughed as Sikowitz pointed to his final suitor. "And... André!"

He then gestured the boys to stand up. "Now for the noble girl, I choose Jade," he said and said girl shrugged before standing up. Sikowitz pointed at his desk, gesturing for her to sit atop it. "And for the secret girlfriend, I choose Tor-"

"Sorry I'm late!" a voice screeched at the door, and Jade rolled her eyes at the wide-eyed redhead. "My teacher held me back and said that I nee- Whoah!"

_Thud!_

_Not again..._ Jade thought, can't help but wince a bit when Cat slipped painfully on the contraption on the floor. "Oww..." the redhead murmured as Tori dashed to help the girl stand up.

The accident didn't faze the teacher; he just sipped on his coconut as he casually asked, "who are you?"

Thanking the half-Latina, the redhead beamed and Jade had a fleeting thought if she's suffering a concussion. "Oh! I'm a new student! I'm Cat Valentine," the redhead said, her smile brilliant.

The teacher nodded. "Nice to meet you, Cat. You'll be the secret girlfriend," he casually declared - to Cat's immense confusion - before turning his attention to the standing actors.

"Now," he continued as Tori explained what to do to Cat, "as usual, I want _diversity_. I don't want similar characters because that's boring. Clear?"

The boys nodded and the teacher turned his attention to the whole class. "This is a ball, so everyone dance!" The class nodded before scurrying to move the chairs on the sides. "And Cat? Do you understand your role?"

The redhead nodded determinedly and Sikowitz nodded back, satisfied. "Good! Places people!"

"And... action!"

A music fit for ballroom dancing was played and all the students danced to the tune. Jade is carefully watching the scene, her eyes expressing demure boredom.

"Honey," Trina whispered, leaning close to Jade. "Look lively. Today is the day you'll choose your husband."

"But mother," the Jade said, her demeanor graceful but slightly defiant. "I don't want a husband. I'm too young for marriage."

Trina scoffed. "Nonsense! Seventeen is the ripe young age to marry. I married your father at that age," she reasoned, pointing at Beck.

"Daughter," Beck said, his eyes smiling though his tone conveyed coldness at the noble girl's petulance, and Jade is impressed at the subtlety of his acting. "These suitors are _fine_ gentlemen, my dear. They are sons of dukes, nobles, and even of royal blood. Be a _lady_ and smile," he finished with a cold smile.

"That's a good one, Beck," Sikowitz commented and the boy didn't acknowledge it, choosing to stay in character. "Now, make an audience out of the dancing people."

"Ladies and gentlemen," Beck declared with a strong voice as he walked in the middle of the room, raising a hand as a signal to stop the dancing. "In honor of today's celebration, I would like to present my daughter's suitors. They are fine gentlemen from the kingdom, and they are here to show how worthy they are of my daughter's hand."

"Excellent!" Sikowitz exclaimed. "André, you go first!"

The dreadlocked boy cleared his throat before stepping in front. "Greetings," he said, bowing low. "I'm Prince André Harris, IV, second Prince of this kingdom," he declared, his demeanor haughty.

"Good start," the teacher comment as he sipped his coconut. "Now, the twins!"

Robbie closed his eyes, breathed in deeply, before a smile surfaced. He then stepped in the middle as André gave him space. But as an actor, the dreadlocked boy committed to his character by glaring at Robbie.

Also staying in character, Robbie smiled graciously like a gentleman as Rex piped in with a challenge of a duel.

"Hey, Tori?"

"Yeah?"

"So... I just do whatever I want?" Cat asked as Robbie tried to talk André and Rex out of dueling and Sikowitz praising their acting.

The half-Latina shrugged. "Pretty much."

The redhead grinned toothily before skipping to some of her classmates. "Hey, can you help me?" she asked the five tall boys as Robbie and Rex finally introduced themselves as foreign nobles from a faraway kingdom.

"Excellent!" the teacher said as Robbie gave a final bow. "Twin nobles with yin and yang personalities? Not the most original, but excellent execution."

"Now, the final suitor!"

"Tori! I need help!"

The half-Latina turned her attention to the redhead and her eyes widened at what she saw. "What are you _wearing_?"

The redhead - now wearing a black wig - shrugged. "I'm getting into character. Now, help me zip up?"

Tori wanted to chuckle at the girl's antics, and she did when she saw what the five boys beside her are wearing. "C'mere," she gestured as she zipped the costume, Sinjin's voice in the background listing all the advantages of being married to him.

"...and I'll build a castle, grander than the Royal Palace itself."

André's character, as a prince, calls for him to scoff at the statement. But he can't hide his smirk as Sinjin's obsession with Jade translated into his character.

_This is a nightmare_, Jade internally whined as the curly-haired boy goes on and on. But she can't break character, so she has to smile and act like she's a lady even though she wanted to glue the boy's lips shut.

"...and then we'll live on tropical island in the-"

Suddenly, a trumpet sounded, cutting off the boy's dialogue. Surprised, everyone whipped their head at the commotion.

There, in a princely costume of black and silver, stood Cat. _Assuming_ that it is Cat, because she is wearing a black wig. There are four boys in front, all wearing grey and brown costumes with prop sword, and they are marching like soldiers.

But the trumpet came from another boy who is beside Cat. "Greetings," the blonde boy - Travis - said as he gestured the boys in front to stop. They did. And in an impressive display of uniformity, they all maneuvered in a military-like fashion: the two stood on left and the other two stood on right, facing each other.

Travis bowed low as Cat continues to stand, her aura screaming 'dignified prince'. "We are from the Kingdom of Thrall," he said, his voice smooth. "And our crown prince wishes to ask your daughter's hand for marriage."

"This is brilliant!" Sikowitz exclaimed, his expression giddy at the new and unexpected development. "Now that's impromptu!"

Beck decided to use his genuine surprise as a channel to convey his character's own surprise. "The crown prince? I wasn't aware that a foreign royal is coming to our humble abode."

Travis - the boy Sikowitz deemed too "wooded" in the Pocahontas play - chuckled. "My apologies, good sir. The prince," he gestured at the dignified-looking Cat, "is a very impulsive man. And with a _beauty_ such as your daughter," he pointed to the still shocked Jade, "he can't help but hop off and ride here."

"Oh, very well then. Welcome, Your Highness." Beck - ever the good actor - simply bowed slightly at the party.

Travis raised his trumpet to his lips and blowed. The soldiers - impressively - all raised their prop swords upward, creating a sword arch that's common in welcoming a royal. The blonde boy then turned to Cat and bowed low, and that's the girl's cue to walk towards them.

_Now where are you going with this?_ Jade thought, her shocked expression morphing in an impressed smile. This is the first time _ever_ that someone attempted something as elaborate as this for an impromptu.

The black-wigged girl then bowed, not too low, at them. "I'm Prince Chrysler Vladimir, III, Crown Prince of Kingdom of Thrall."

Jade would've smirked at the girl's attempt in deepening her voice, but the whole thing impressed her so much that she just smiled genuinely. Remembering who Cat is supposed to be, she morphed her smile into an adoring one to fit her character.

Sikowitz, his grin not fading, gestured at André to come to him. The dreadlocked boy complied and the teacher whispered what he would do next.

"With your permission, I would like to ask for Lady Jadelyn's hand in marriage," the black-wigged girl declared as she turned her attention to the pale girl. Jade saw the adoring smile and subtle longing in her expression, and the pale girl is immensely impressed.

_She's terrific_, Jade thought, her smile widening.

"Halt!" a voice boomed as André step in front of Cat. "Who are you, _impostor_?" the dreadlocked boy growled as he glared at the black-wigged girl who just looked on calmly. Everyone is watching, genuinely curious at what would happen.

Travis, staying in character, growled back. "How dare you accuse our prince!"

The dreadlocked boy glared at the blonde boy. "I'm also a prince, you fool! And I know for a fact that the Crown Prince of Thrall is already married!"

Everyone gasped, but Jade saw that it was not scripted; the class really are getting into the whole drama.

Travis, just like Cat told him to, opened his mouth to defend. But when Cat's hand gestured for him to stop, he did. He then bowed low and stepped away, signaling the four other boys for the next possible events with a pointed nod.

The black-wigged girl sighed. She then grasped at the top of her head and took off the wig, her red hair tumbling down gently.

"She's a woman!" one girl in the audience exclaimed amidst the scripted gasping.

"Impostor!" André exclaimed.

"This is so good," Sikowitz murmured excitedly, sipping at his coconut.

"Only partially, Your Highness," the now-redhead said, her voice polite and demeanor both graceful and dignified. "I may not be my brother, but I am _still_ the Princess of Thrall."

"But why are you here?" Robbie piped in with a wondering smile and polite disposition. "Princess or not, women still can't marry other women. It's against our law."

"Yes. It's an abomination," Rex piped in.

"But in my Kingdom, it is not," the redhead answered simply before does eyes shifted their attention to the pale girl. "Come, my love," she said adoringly as she offered a gloved hand towards the pale girl.

Realizing it's her cue, Jade stood up and smiled gently. But then André blocked her way. "I won't allow it," he declared.

The redhead girl pursed her lips. "She's mine."

"She doesn't belong to a _woman_."

Beck cleared his throat before stepping between the two, thinking that this is probably the best impromptu ever. "Your Highness," he addressed Cat before bowing politely. "I'm afraid I cannot allow my daughter to marry a woman, even if she's of royal blood."

"Have you ever thought of what your daughter would like, Duke?"

Realizing where the redhead is heading, he laughed condescendingly. "I'm afraid I know for a fact that my own daughter will never-"

"No, father!" Jade said, thinking that this moment is as good as ever. "You don't know me at all!" she exclaimed before hopping off - mindful of being a graceful lady - and into Cat's waiting arms.

"Jadelyn!"

"I..." Jade trailed off, conveying the uncertainty of her character. "We've been seeing each other for the past two moons, father," she confessed as everyone gasped their partially scripted gasps. "The Princess and I are lovers."

The expression on all the actor's faces varied: Robbie is polite confusion, André is indignation, Trina is disappointment, and Sinjin's is just consistently shocked all throughout.

The audience's reaction at the statement is as diverse, although most are committed to being audiences as they started gasping, murmuring, and even shaking their heads.

But the most amazing of all is Beck's. He maintained his character's disposition as cool, well-mannered, and polite. But the shifting of his expression - shocked, disbelief, and finally anger - is the most impressive of all.

"You mean to say..." he started, and everyone can see the suppressed anger that's brewing. Everyone looked on as Beck Oliver showed how good he is as an actor. "...that the vacations to faraway lands that you asked for are all _lies_?"

"Not entirely, father," Jade replied timidly as she hold onto Cat's small hands. "I just... fell in love along the way."

"Preposterous!" he shouted, his face livid. "You!" he hissed, and Jade schooled her face to show fear. "You're going to be a proper, _normal_ lady and wed Prince André first thing in the morning!"

"No!" Jade screeched as she morphed her expression into a heartbreak and André morph his into smugness.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that," Cat declared, her voice grave, before she snapped her fingers.

Suddenly, the four boys - who were standing like a statue all throughout the drama - sprang into action. It was so sudden and unexpected that it garnered genuine surprise from everyone, except for Travis and Cat who are expecting it.

The whole scenario is so genuine - even from an outside perspective - that everyone is drawn the movements of the four. The boys, like a well-oiled machine, immediately surrounded the two girls. They stood tall, as if waiting for further instructions.

"Elite Knights of Thrall," Travis piped in from his position with a smirk. "Protect your princess and her new bride," he commanded.

Without words, the four raised their fake swords and assumed a battle position.

"This is a travesty!"

"That's my bride!"

"She's no one's bride but mine, _Prince_," Cat declared as she wrap her arms around Jade's waist. "And no, Duke Oliver. This is two people in love attempting to elope to a more... _accepting_ kingdom," she added with a smirk before holding Jade's hand and sauntering away and into the door, the "guards" diligently guarding them.

"Farewell," Travis piped in with a low, almost sarcastic, bow before turning around and following his "party" to the door.

The actors left behind maintained their character's supposed reactions to the recent events. Sikowitz gave them a few seconds more before breaking in an enthusiastic and energetic clapping.

"Wow! Just- Wow!" he exclaimed, almost speechless. "That was BRILLIANT!"

The class murmured in agreement as they, too, clapped enthusiastically. They were all pleasantly surprised at the turn of events; they weren't exactly expecting something like this as an impromptu.

"Where is my best actress?" the teacher called amidst the clapping, although the clapping only intensified when the redhead came back, ducking her head shyly at all the attention.

"There she is!" the teacher called and - to Cat's surprise - hugged her. "Aren't you a genius one?" he said as soon as he let go, and Cat beamed at the compliment.

"And you! C'mere you!" Sikowitz then pulled Travis into a hug, and the blonde boy is both surprised and terrified. "You all make me proud," he added as he patted the back of the other four boys.

Jade just remained on the door as her classmates praised and congratulated the actors. But none received more praises, claps, and adulations than the smiling redhead, who - as Travis broadcasted - asked them to play a part that made the whole thing interesting.

_First day and yet you're already the center of attention_, Jade thought again. But instead of annoyance, she only felt admiration at the girl who wowed everyone with her ingenuity.

* * *

"Hey, Cat!"

"You're awesome!"

"That was the best Monday Impromptu ever!"

"I like you in your prince costume," one girl whispered as the redhead passed by, and she can't help but blush at the sultry smirk thrown her way.

"There's Red!" André exclaimed as Tori and Cat walked to the group. "Where in the world did you think of that?"

The redhead giggled. "Melissa loves to act on stage and I was roped into helping her with her lines," Cat explained. "Then we do impromptu role-plays for fun and we try to outdo each other in everything, including props and costumes."

"Ohhh, role-playing. Your girl is kinky, Gay-dré."

The dreadlocked boy punched the wooden puppet as the redhead giggled. "Where's Jade?"

"Bathroom," Beck explained, and everyone turned their heads to Cat.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to follow her?" Trina asked with a shrug.

Cat shook her head, remembering the rules. "We've talked about it earlier and I promised not to."

Everyone looked at each other - except Trina who whipped her phone - and Cat saw their worried expression.

Tori cleared her throat. "I don't think that's a good idea, Cat."

The redhead furrowed her eyebrows at the serious tone, although she patiently waited for the explanation. "There's a reason why her assistants follow her everywhere, _especially_ in the bathroom," the half-Latina said.

"When she gets into one of her moods, one of her go-to places _is_ bathroom," Tori clarified further. "I saw it happening a couple of times."

Doe eyes widened at that before it focused on the bathroom at the end of the hallway. She was about to ran towards it when strong hands gently gripped her wrists.

"Don't," Beck said, shaking his head.

"But what if-"

"You said you promised, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"No," the long-haired boy insisted. "How about you just wait outside next time she goes inside? Then maybe time her stay? If she goes longer than fifteen minutes, then go after her."

"That's stupid," a bored voice piped in and everyone turned their heads to the older Vega. "Jade is a girl, and girls take _more_ than fifteen minutes inside a bathroom," she simply said, shrugging. "It doesn't matter if you follow her now. Girls always go in groups, anyway. She's just annoyed when her babysitters go inside and then _literally_ just wait for her. It's awkward for anyone if you ask me."

"There we go, our Jade-whisperer just imparted her precious knowledge," Rex quipped, and everyone chuckled.

Trina huffed. "Stop comparing me to that albino."

"But you _do_ understand each other well even if you don't get along," Tori piped in. Everyone chuckled again as the older brunette huff and puff, scowling, and it lightened the mood.

"Hey, you did nothing wrong," Tori assured as Cat mulled over how her carelessness on her first day at work would've potentially endangered her boss' welfare. "Maybe talk to Jade more about her boundaries next time?"

"Are you talking about me?" said girl inquired when she heard her name.

"Yeah, we're wondering if you already drowned in the toilet bowl," Trina quipped.

The pale girl smirked in return. "Whatever, at least I can sing."

"What's that suppose to mea-"

"Guys!" Tori said, getting in between the two as usual. "C'mon, we're going to be late for Emmy's recital!" she coaxed, and the two girls immediately stopped glaring at each other.

When all of them are inside their respective cars (Trina didn't left her sister behind this time), Jade turned to Cat as they both settled in their respective seats. "Good job earlier," she said.

The redhead beamed. "Thanks."

Jade just smirked back. "Now, let's see if you did a good job in tutoring my sister," she said as the redhead maneuvered the car into the highway, driving into Music and Arts Academy.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it got too long again. Got carried away with Cat's impromptu. :D I need her to be impressive, so yeah, I took it a bit far, I guess.


End file.
